Beloved
by trutenor
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto has finally returned to Konohagakure after three years, but what has changed? What has remained the same? Will he find what he has always been looking for all along in his quest to become Hokage?
1. Revival of Team Seven!

Greetings! How is everyone doing? Thought I had left the community? Hell no! I'm still around!

For those of you that may not have read the memo or heard the notice, this is the spiritual successor to my previous Naruto/Hinata fanfiction, Acknowledgement. So for all intents and purposes, this _is_ chapter seven of Acknowledgement even though these two stories don't take place in the same continuity.

I'm sure many of you have several questions, but if I explained it all here, then I would have one hell of an author's note. So I'll just let you enjoy the chapter and I'll answer all your questions in the next chapter or an email or something...and yes, there will be a next chapter now that I've got my groove back!

And I think it's pretty clear that I don't own Naruto, for he is the property of a one, Masashi Kishimoto.

One quick warning though… this fic is rated Mature for a reason. Unlike my previous work which was rated mature but really felt more like a teen story, this time I intend to take full advantage of the rating.

And I think this goes without saying, but I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto is the genius that created everyone's favorite ramen eating prankster.

Enjoy!

_-Uzumaki Naruto-_

Man, how I've missed this place!

For the past two and a half years, I had been on the road as an official apprentice to the toad sage, Jiraiya of the Sannin. Or as I liked to call him, Ero-sennin! I'll admit that I learned a lot from him over this long timeframe, but that still didn't change the fact that Ero-sennin is a self admitted super pervert!

I forgot where I heard it from, but there is a saying that home is where the heart is. And for me, home is Konoha! Despite the fact that half of the villagers in Konoha were douche bags that cursed me for something that _wasn't_ my fault, I still love this place! Even though my childhood could have been a lot better, I was glad to at least pick up a couple of warm memories.

"Osu! Minna! Uzumaki Naruto has returned, dattebayo!"

I shout out to the heavens as I leap on top of a pole and gaze at my city. Now that I am back, it was time to remind everyone who ran things!

Haa! Baa-chan's old mug was added to the Hokage monument, I see! That wasn't there before I left! And just when I thought that things hadn't changed…

"Yo! It's been a while, Naruto!"

"Kakashi-sensei!" I exclaim as I jump over to the adjacent rooftop to meet my old teacher, "You haven't changed a bit!"

And when I said that Kakashi-sensei hadn't changed, what I _really _meant was that he was _still _reading Ero-sennin's "literature". Once a pervert, always a pervert I guess…

"But you have, Naruto," my one eyed jounin sensei answers, pointing a finger at me, "You've grown! If it wasn't for the fact that your attire is similar to your old wardrobe, I almost wouldn't have recognized you!"

Dattebayo… Ero-sennin...why must you be so cruel? Granted, I like my new upgrade to my classic orange jumpsuit, but I wish that I could have obtained it under better circumstances! I mean, Ero-sennin was so harsh on me during a training session that he actually destroyed my old outfit! Well at least he took me to a clothing store that didn't know about my "tenant", and paid for some new gear. It was one of the few times when Ero-sennin didn't act like a lecherous novelist and actually acted his age!

My new outfit is similar to my old one, the only real difference being that all of the blue that I used to wear has been replaced with black, and that I have a mesh shirt underneath my jacket. Oh! And the metal part of my Konoha hitai-ate that Iruka-sensei gave me was moved to a longer hachimaki!

"Ero-sennin's training was so harsh that he actually shredded my old outfit," I explain as I pull out a green book from my travel bag, "Here, I got you a present!"

"This…this is…!"

"Its Icha Icha tactics," I explain as we jump back to the ground, "It's the latest in the Icha Icha series after three years. And for the record…I actually helped write some of it…"

"You did?" Kakashi-sensei asks incredulously, opening up the book, "I find that hard to believe…"

"Considering that I've been on the road for three years with a self admitted "super pervert", you really shouldn't be too surprised," I answer as we meet back up with the legendary toad sage in question. When Ero-sennin agreed to take me under his wing for three years, he told me that I would be learning more than just jutsu. Ero-sennin also said that I would have to learn how to write novels, for in the instance that something should happen to him, _I_ would have to continue the legacy of the Icha Icha series.

What this meant was that when Ero-sennin decided to snoop on women in what he claimed was "research", I would unfortunately have to accompany him as his wingman. I called it perverted, but Ero-sennin claimed it was part of my "training". I honestly didn't want anything to do with this type of training, but Ero-sennin claimed that unless I went through with this, he wouldn't teach me anything else. Kuso…

So I did what any apprentice would do. I swallowed my pride, and went through with it. I mean, it's not every day that one of the legendary Sannin takes you under his wing, right? And considering that Kakashi-sensei often shafted my training for Sasuke, I wasn't about to turn down this offer.

I'll never admit this to anyone, but Ero-sennin's idea of training really paid off in the long run. Since the objective was to peek on naked women for as long as possible without being detected, this helped to strengthen my spying abilities. Ero-sennin explained that a true ninja must gather information without getting caught, for getting caught had severe consequences. And in the case of being found out, a true ninja also had to have enough agility to make a getaway. Considering the amount of times I've had to run away from topless women that wielded objects that could castrate me, I'll say that I made quite a breakthrough. Ero-sennin on the other hand, seemed to be working on his durability…

This style of training also had the side effect of giving me a much greater appreciation of the opposite sex. Let's not kid ourselves here, I'm a pervert. Not only did I create the "Oiroke no Jutsu" and its more powerful form the "Harem no Jutsu", but I also worked on a new version while on the road in my spare time. I guess hanging around Ero-sennin for so long has rubbed off of me.

But enough about perverted older men! Now that I'm back in town, it's time to get my priorities in order! Ichiraku ramen, here I come!

What can I say? I love the stuff! It is truly the "gift of the gods"! So what if it is almost an obsession for me? Nobody says anything about Chouji and his addiction to barbeque! And I already have a strong feeling that that crazy snake lady from the chuunin exams…Mitarashi Anko was it…? Has a fetish for dango! Why do I suspect this? Well, after she cut my cheek with her kunai and started licking my blood, my sense of smell kicked into high gear and told me that she "reeked" of the stuff! Granted, my sense of smell isn't as strong as Kiba or Kakashi-sensei's, but due to the "tenant" inside of me, my sense of smell is still stronger than the average shinobi, so I was not mistaken about what I smelt.

But I'm getting off track again. Instead of "talking" about ramen, I should be "digesting" it!

"I'll see you guys later!" I shout as I run off in the opposite direction, waving a goodbye to my mentors, "It's time for Ichiraku ramen, dattebayo!"

"Oi, Naruto!" I hear Kakashi-sensei shout back after me, "Meet me at the old training grounds in two hours!"

"Ok!"

Man…I can already taste that ramen right now…what flavor do I want to go with? Chicken? Beef? Or should I go with my all time favorite of miso with pork cutlets?

But as I turn the corner, I feel as if all time comes to a standstill. There, standing before me, was an angel about 161 cm with a short sleeved red shirt and white skirt. Around her legs she wore black shin guards. But what stood out the most about this young lady was the shade of pink her hair had.

"Sa…Sakura-chan?" I mutter, my voice finally returning to me.

"Eh? Naruto?"

_Chapter 1: A heartfelt reunion! Revival of team seven!_

My heart leaps as my female teammate Haruno Sakura embraces me. Sakura-chan was one of the few things that I actually missed more than ramen while I was gone on the road. Not even ramen was a substitute for a good woman.

Don't get me wrong…Ero-sennin made sure that I was well acquainted with the opposite sex on the trip. If I were to truly become Ero-sennin's successor, then I had to know what I was talking about. Part of my "curriculum" was dragging me into strip clubs and lounges to watch the strippers and prostitutes in the seedy parts of the villages that we would venture to. Ero-sennin explained that this type of exercise was two-fold. One, by studying the women, it would allow me to make my literature more…dattebayo…what was that word Ero-sennin used? Vivid? Yeah, vivid…the reason why Ero-sennin actually made a nice sum of money off of that smut of his was because he made the characters in his books come to life. From things like a g-string thong to a nipple ring pierced upon a nice supple breast, my perverted master never missed a detail. In fact, it was _this_ type of training that allowed me to create my upgrade for the "Oiroke no Jutsu".

The other reason that Ero-sennin was so adamant about exposing me to several women was that he wanted to strengthen my resolve. Ero-sennin warned me several times during our trip about the three shinobi vices, which were money, alcohol, and women. Considering that the main purpose of a kunoichi was to seduce their targets, it was easy to see why women were the most dangerous and lethal of the three deadly vices in the shinobi world.

"_Don't lose your head, over a piece of tail…" _Ero-sennin would caution. While he had wanted to break me out of my shell and "make a man" out of me, Ero-sennin also didn't want me to fall prey to the common trap that befell most male ninja. Therefore, by subjecting me to the allures of women early, I would become a bit sensitized to their charms and be able to maintain my composure and stay focused. A shinobi that couldn't keep their head on the mission at hand often winded up dead. While this was good advice regardless, Ero-sennin told me that it was more vital that _I_ pick this up quickly considering who lived inside of me.

Despite all of the exposure to women though, I still couldn't stop thinking about _her…_

_Sakura-chan…_

Even after all of these years…her hair still smelled like cherry blossoms. I had long ago memorized the brand of shampoo that Sakura-chan used…Konoha breeze…

Come to think of it, Sakura-chan _never_ hugged me before, did she? Dattebayo, she feels so good in my arms, I don't want to let her go. Wait…if she's hugging me of her own accord, then maybe…?

Do I have a chance with Sakura-chan now that I'm all grown up? Has being away for so long made Sakura-chan long for me as I always have for her?

"How do I look?" Sakura-chan asks me as she breaks our hug, "Do I look more like a woman now?"

"You look fine!" I reply with a thumbs up, "You haven't changed a bit!"

I chuckle to myself as Sakura-chan looks pissed while Tsunade-baachan, Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sennin look at me like I'm an idiot.

I'll admit that I've never been the sharpest kunai in the holster, but I'm _far_ from being the village idiot that everyone thinks that I am. I mean, what did you expect from someone who has grown up without parents or really anyone to help me grow and show me genuine compassion? It's surprising how far I've come along considering those odds! I'm not dumb…I just prefer a more hands on approach with things. That's just my learning style.

See, the thing is, I let people see what I _want_ them to see. It keeps me from being hurt, and allows me to always be a step ahead. But when it comes to things like understanding emotions and human compassion, hell, I'm good at that. _I_ was the one that pointed out to my teammates how hard "Gejimayu" trained during the chuunin exams. _I_ was the one that noticed how much Hinata wanted to change the fate of her clan. I also realized how much Sakura-chan loved Sasuke.

And now I just depressed myself. Dattebayo…

"Naruto-nichan!"

I turn around to a poof of smoke, signaling the activation of a jutsu. As the smoke clears, I see a naked brunette standing in front of me with what looks like…a B cup? Heh, you've gotten better at this, Konohamaru…

"How was that?" Konohamaru asks as he dispels the technique, "That was a real drool of jutsu, wasn't it?"

Of course it was. It was great. Outstanding. Marvelous. It does my heart well to know that he has perfected one of my more infamous techniques. But I can't let Konohamaru know that…

"Konohamaru…" I speak as seriously as I can, "I'm sorry, but I'm not a kid anymore. From now on, you shouldn't use that jutsu either…"

I can see the disappointment in my young protégé's face from my comment. I never realized how much I actually meant to him.

I feel a smile come to my lips as a very perverted idea pops into my mind. Pay attention, Konohamaru, for this will be the new standard…

"That jutsu is now second rate!" I proclaim, clasping my palms together and gathering some chakra, "Behold! The latest upgrade to my line of perverted jutsu! Atarashi Oiroke no Jutsu!"

As the smoke clears, I transform into my standard older woman. However, what makes this jutsu different from the classic version is that instead of being naked, I'm wearing purple devil ears, purple gloves, panties and boots, and a purple bra that barely covers my well endowed breasts.

One thing that I learned while on the road with Ero-sennin is that it's not the nudity that warms up the blood of a man, it's the _promise_ of nudity that does. By giving a man a sneak preview of what to expect, you make him more excited for the main attraction. See, if you unveil everything right away, then the fun is over before it has even begun. However…if you give men a piece of eye candy a little bit at a time… then you make them crave it more, and can make them do almost anything that you want.

I've actually used this improved version several times in order to make a little money on the side. Considering that I couldn't return to the village for three years, it meant that I couldn't take on any missions. And while Ero-sennin had a decent amount of money saved from his novels, he was still a stingy tight ass and cheapskate that didn't like to spend anything aside from the occasional ice cream.

So if I wanted to buy a souvenir from whatever village we were visiting at the time, I had to resort to my own means in order to make some money. And what was the quickest and most efficient way to do that? Fan service…

The thing that I found most despicable though is the fact that not only did Ero-sennin have no qualms with me going to such methods to earn ryo, but that he actually _encouraged_ it, as it gave him an opportunity to write another chapter. If he wasn't a super pervert by now, then he definitely earned the title now…

"Naruto…" Sakura-chan speaks in the sweetest, most sugary voice that I have ever heard from her.

"Hmm?" I wonder as I break the jutsu, returning to my regular form.

"Shannaro!"

The next thing I know, I find myself knocked back several feet. I never saw it coming…with one punch, Sakura-chan sends my body flying to the pavement.

"Naruto…!" I barely register as Sakura-chan pulls me up to my knees by my collar, "I don't believe you! I haven't seen you in nearly three years, and you do something stupid like this! And to think that I thought that you had matured! I knew that I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up! Naruto no baka!"

Hey…there's my cup of ramen…oi…why won't you stay still? Oi! Tora! Not that damn cat of the daimyo's wife again! Go away! Stop chasing the ramen! That cup is mine!

"Oi, Sakura…could you wait until _after_ the Chuunin exams before you decide to murder our teammate? I need the dobe in one piece…"

I break out of my daze from the sound of that voice and turn my head to the right. The originator of the voice was a fair skinned male about 168 cm. His attire consisted of an open short sleeved navy blue shirt with an oversized collar, a black t-shirt underneath the blue shirt, Konoha issue olive green pants, and the standard pair of blue Konoha style sandals. I also see a sword resting inside its sheath on the left leg.

There was only one person that called me "dobe" and was allowed to get away with it. He was the one that I had claimed to be my rival, the one who as a kid had enough fan girls to have his own fan club, the sole survivor of his once proud clan…

"Teme…" I cough.

"Hnn…" my male teammate Uchiha Sasuke grunts, helping me off the ground, "I shouldn't be surprised that all of this commotion was coming from you…you've barely been back in the village, and already you are causing mischief…"

"Heh…I can't let the village get soft now, can I?"

At that moment, my stomach decides to make its presence known with a growl. The trek back to the village had definitely worked up an appetite, and now it was time to answer its call.

"Heh, heh…" I chuckle, rubbing a hand behind my head, "I guess I'm kinda hungry. I was just about to go to Ichiraku before you two showed up."

"Come on…" Sasuke sighs, placing a hand behind my back, "I'll buy you a bowl."

Wow…Sasuke _treating_ someone? Maybe I should leave the village for another three years to see what he would do…

"But only _one!_" Sasuke adds, "When it comes to ramen, you have the appetite of an Akimichi! And since I've mostly been doing D and C rank missions while you were gone, I don't have the funds to support your enormous appetite!"

Cheap bastard…

"You're mean, Sasuke-kun…" I pout while simultaneously batting my eyes like a fan girl, "I thought you loved me…"

"Don't make me kill you!" Sasuke shouts as he chases me down the street.

"Naruto!" I hear Sakura-chan yell behind as she also follows, "I'll kill you! Sasuke-kun! Wait for me!"

It's good to be back…

_-Hyuuga Hinata-_

I giggle as I watch my beloved run away from his teammates as if his life depended on it.

I can't help but feel elated that Naruto-kun has returned to the village. He always did have a way of making me smile…

And yet…I also feel a sense of remorse as well…

I sigh as I deactivate my Byakugan and come from behind my hiding spot, today's choice being a garbage dumpster.

_Three years…_It's been three long years since Naruto-kun left and returned to Konoha, and I'm still not ready…

What have I been doing with myself all of this time?

When Naruto-kun left with Jiraiya-sama nearly three years ago, I vowed that I would get stronger and not become the "smitten teenage girl" that has corrupted a lot of women. I wanted to become strong enough to stand by Naruto-kun's side. To walk with him…talk with him…hold him…kiss him…

I place a hand to my forehead as my vision becomes slightly woozy. Calm down…get your emotions in check…

Now where was I? Oh yes…after Naruto-kun left, I told myself that I would become a better kunoichi so that when he returned, I would be worthy enough to be with him.

So I trained. Far harder than I was used to. When I was not on missions, I would train vigorously from morning to evening until I felt like I would pass out. I was tired of being thought of as the Hyuuga girl that was too timid, tired of being the "black sheep" of the Hyuuga clan, but most importantly, I wanted _him_ to notice me upon his return…

Eventually my regimen paid off when in the next Chuunin exams, I was able to prove to the proctors that I had what it took to advance to the next level, and was given the promotion. But even though I had proved to my clan and the village that I held much potential, I still felt empty inside…

At the celebration dinner with my team following the exams, I had no appetite, despite the fact that my favorite dishes of red bean soup and cinnamon rolls were on the menu.

"_Oi, Hinata!" My teammate Inuzuka Kiba barked as he shoved a piece of steak into his mouth, "Why aren't you eating? This stuff is great! Yahoo!"_

"_Kiba…" My other teammate Aburame Shino reprimanded, "Regardless of the results of Hinata's performance, we are still in an establishment where it would not be beneficial to behave in such an uncouth manner. Control yourself."_

_Kiba-kun grunted as he fed a piece of beef to Akamaru, who had not grown yet._

"_However…" Shino-kun continued, wiping his mouth with a napkin, "I feel that I must share the same sentiment. Hinata, your behavior tonight…feels abnormal…even for you…"_

"_Gomen, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun…I didn't mean to make you two worry about me. I guess I must still be tired. Even after all of that training, I guess that the Chuunin exams still took more out of me then I expected…"_

_It had been a half truth. The Chuunin exams really did take a lot out of me despite the fact that I had already experienced it six months prior. It might have had something to do with the fact that the exams were held in Suna that year, so as such, I was not fully prepared for the climate conditions._ _Still, that didn't change the fact that I had not told my teammates the entire truth. I couldn't tell them…they wouldn't understand._

"_We'll be back," I remembered Kurenai-sensei saying as she stood up out of her chair. Giving me that look that said "girl talk", I also stood up from our dining table._

"_Where are you two going?" Kiba-kun had asked._

"_We'll be back," Kurenai-sensei glared, giving the message that she should not be questioned further._

_Upon entering the sanctuary known as the "women's restroom", Kurenai-sensei sighed._

"_So tell me," I remembered her asking. I loved hanging with Kurenai-sensei since she was like the older sister that I never had, "What's bothering you, Hinata? Your teammates are right. Your behavior tonight seems so unlike you…despite the fact that you were the only member of your team to make it to Chuunin this year."_

_It had taken all of my willpower not to break down while I had been dining in the restaurant with my teammates. However, once I had ventured into the restroom with Kurenai-sensei, the wall that I had placed around myself crumbled almost immediately._

"_Despite the fact…that I managed to win…" I remembered myself choking as my eyes got watery, "It was a hollow victory…for the one person…that I wanted to watch me…the one person… that I wanted to notice me more than anything…wasn't there…!"_

_I immediately broke down into tears after that confession. Right after admitting what the true reason was for my lack of appetite that night, the floodgates seemed to have been opened._

"_Why?" I cried into Kurenai-sensei's chest, "Why did Naruto-kun have to leave the village?"_

"_I cannot answer that, Hinata," I remembered Kurenai-sensei answering as she patted my back, "But why was it so imperative that Naruto be present?"_

"_I wanted to tell him…no…show him…how much I had changed, because of him!" I sniffed as Kurenai-sensei handed me a tissue, "Naruto-kun means so much to me that it hurts! I can't stand the fact that I won't see him again for another two years! And it hurts even more that nobody, not even Kakashi-sensei, will tell me why Naruto-kun had to leave in the first place! What's wrong with me, Kurenai-sensei? Why does my chest hurt so much whenever I think of Naruto-kun?"_

From conversing with Kurenai-sensei, I had learned a lot about myself that night…

It had no longer been about mere admiration for Naruto-kun…

No, I had fallen _in love_ with Naruto-kun…

I had also realized how angry I was at myself for not telling Naruto-kun how I felt _before_ he left the village for two and a half years. To be fair, I never realized how deep my feelings for Naruto-kun ran until _after_ he left.

So I told myself, that I would strengthen my resolve so that when Naruto-kun returned, I would be there to show him that someone had missed him during his absence.

And then I would tell Naruto-kun just how precious he was to me…

I had everything planned out. I was going to welcome Naruto-kun back to Konoha. Then I would go with him as he enjoyed his favorite meal of Ichiraku ramen. Then, perhaps we could go back to his apartment and…

I place a hand over my chest as my heart starts to beat like the footsteps of a thousand Konoha shinobi. Naruto-kun…how I yearn to be yours…

Unfortunately, there had been a flaw in my plan that not even my Byakugan could have foreseen. I had not anticipated Sakura-san being the first person to run into Naruto-kun upon returning, and then I saw it…Naruto-kun…still had feelings for his teammate…

Now, in addition to being known as the "timid one" of the Konoha twelve, I was also known for being the most amiable amongst us. I was selfless, and willing to listen to other people's opinions. As the heir to the Hyuuga clan, these were traits that I was more or less _required_ to have.

Despite all this, however, there was one thing that I refused to concede, and that was the right to be Naruto-kun's lady…

Yes…it was a very selfish desire of mine…but I had long stopped caring. I was willing to give up everything else of value that I owned, _including_ my right to be heir to my clan, but I would _never_ sacrifice my love for Naruto-kun to another woman! Especially not to Haruno Sakura!

I admit, I was jealous of his teammate. Even before we had become genin, I loathed the fact that Naruto-kun only had eyes for _her._ What made it even worse was the fact that out of all of the girls that disrespected Naruto-kun in the academy, Sakura-san had been the worst of them all. Had I had more courage back then, I would have intervened for her treatment of my beloved. If that wasn't bad enough, the two of them were then placed on the same team _together._ My only saving grace was the fact that Sasuke-san had also been placed on the team, and it had been a well known fact that his biggest admirer was Sakura-san herself.

Yet despite the fact that she doesn't seem to reciprocate his feelings, Sakura-san still seems to hold some sort of _enchantment_ over my Naruto-kun.

But there is hope. Sasuke-san said that there would be a…reunion of sorts for the Konoha Twelve at the Uchiha manor tonight. Tonight will be my opportunity to win Naruto-kun over, once and for all. While normally I tended to be very modest about my abilities, I was secretly happy that out of all of the kunoichi in the Konoha Twelve, I was the one with the biggest bust. Guys liked girls with big breasts, right?

Yes, that is a very perverted thought of mine, but then again, the object of my affection is a pervert.

Naruto-kun…I'll let you catch up on old times with your teammates…but tonight, you will be mine…

_-Uzumaki Naruto-_

"It's good to see all three of you together again!" Kakashi-sensei exclaims as we stand at our old training grounds.

I couldn't agree with Kakashi-sensei more. It truly did feel good to be reunited with my team. It also felt good to finally remind my stomach what the greatness that is called "Ichiraku" was. Fortunately for Sasuke, he didn't have to pay for a bowl for upon seeing me, old man Teuchi said that my entire meal was on the house as a welcome back present. I was happy to see him and Ayame again. Aside from Iruka-sensei and the Sandaime, those two were the only ones that treated me with true kindness before I became a genin.

I'm also glad that Sasuke's attempt at leaving the village had failed. Who knows what things would be like had he succeeded in going to Orochimaru?

I had found out what happened to Sasuke after I left the village. From what he told me himself, Sasuke had been put on trial after his wounds healed up a bit. Half of the council had wanted him dead, for treason was treason, regardless of clan nobility. The other half felt that the teme was "too valuable an asset" to Konoha to be killed off. More importantly, if Sasuke were executed, then the Sharingan would be lost to the shinobi world forever.

Things had looked bad, until that crazy snake lady from the Chuunin exams had come to speak on his behalf. It turned out that Orochimaru had given her a curse seal as well! Who knew? I sure as hell didn't…

Anyway, she had explained that the curse seal gave the owner crazy thoughts and had a mild form of mind control. That made sense. Sasuke did start to act a bit more power hungry after the Chuunin exams. This information was what had literally saved Sasuke's life. Yes, Orochimaru had literally kept Sasuke alive because of the curse seal! Oh the irony…

So Sasuke had been let off the hook…but not without suffering the consequences first…

After his rehabilitation period had ended, Sasuke had been suspended from active duty for six months, then banned from participating in the chuunin exams for three years or until I returned to the village, and finally relegated to D rank missions for another six months. Ouch…glad it wasn't me!

"Now, it's time to get down to business. You three will assist me on team related missions. It's no longer student and pupil. Starting today, we are all equal shinobi's. But before we get to that…"

I look on in shock as Kakashi-sensei takes out two silver bells from his vest pocket.

"I want to do a little…reevaluation…" Kakashi-sensei continued, "You three already understand that the true purpose of this test is your teamwork, but I'm just curious how good it is now after two and a half years."

"Heh," Sasuke smirked as my teammates and I locked eyes with one another, "We're not kids anymore, Kakashi-sensei."

"That's right!" Sakura-chan agreed, "You don't stand a chance against our teamwork!"

"I've trained hard during these past two and a half years," I add, flexing a muscle, "And I've gotten a lot stronger and learned tons of new jutsu! And I know that Sasuke and Sakura-chan have as well, dattebayo!"

"That's the spirit!" Kakashi-sensei says, lifting his ninja headband up from his left eye to reveal the infamous Sharingan eye.

"You're not going to read while you face us?" I wondered.

"I'd rather save that enjoyment for later…" Kakashi-sensei grins, putting his book away, "Besides…something tells me that this will not be as easy as before. The rules are the same as last time…if you don't come at me with intent to kill, none of you will be able to get a bell. You have until sunrise tomorrow."

I look at Sasuke and Sakura-chan. I notice that we all have a smile upon our face. Though none of us say a word, we all seem to have the same mindset.

We nod in unison, before I start things off by throwing some shuriken at Kakashi-sensei. Already on the defensive, Kakashi-sensei dodges out of the way while countering with some shuriken of his own. Sasuke does a cartwheel to the left, while Sakura-chan does a ground roll to the right. As for me, I duck and cover straight down onto the grass in order to avoid the incoming shuriken.

As soon as the attack passes, I get back up, and along with Sasuke and Sakura-chan, the three of us rush Kakashi-sensei. During our first bell test, Kakashi-sensei had told us that we _might_ have succeeded the first time had we come at him together. Unfortunately, because we were all so young and full of egos back then, none of us realized this until it was nearly too late. However, it's amazing what three years of experience can do for you. Not only were we stronger, but we were wiser. This time, Kakashi-sensei wouldn't stand a chance against our teamwork.

Apparently Kakashi-sensei realized this as well, for just as we were about to close in, he uses a smoke bomb.

Kakashi-sensei wasn't kidding when he said that he was going to go all out on us this time. Fortunately, I don't let something like this get to me, as I am already performing hand signs. Upon finishing the fifth and final seal of my jutsu, I clasp my fingers together in a triangle formation.

"Fuuton: Tatsumaki!"

Immediately a gust of wind pours out from the space left in my hands. As the wind continues to pour, it starts to spiral clockwise before forming into a mini twister that eliminates the smoke present in the air.

"That was amazing, Naruto!" Sakura-chan praises as my little trick starts to die down, "Where did you learn how to do something like that?"

"I must admit," Sasuke agrees, "That was quite impressive."

"Ero-sennin taught it to me after discovering that my element type was wind," I answer, crossing my middle and index fingers together, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Naruto, I don't think that will work on Kakashi-sensei since he knows that it is your signature move," Sakura-chan protests.

"Oh, I'm not using it for _offense,_ Sakura-chan…" I grin, "I'm using it as a tactical advantage!"

"Nani?" Both Sasuke and Sakura-chan wonder.

"While I was on the road," I explain as we hide behind a tree, "Ero-sennin told me an interesting side effect of Kage Bunshin. Whenever my clones are dispelled, whatever experience they have earned or knowledge that they have gained, is passed on to me, like I was there in the first place."

"So that means…" Sakura-chan ponders.

"Yep! If Kakashi-sensei destroys one of my clones, then I'll learn things like his current location, or what weapons he used!"

"Hnn…" Sasuke snorts, "When did you grow a _brain?_"

"Around the same time you grew some _balls,_" I retort back.

Sasuke and I then glare at each other…before bursting into laughter.

"As much as I enjoy how well you two are getting along," Sakura-chan snides, "We need to figure out our next move."

"You're right…" I agree, "Even with all of my training, my Kage Bunshin clones will serve as nothing more than a distraction. We need a plan."

"Agreed," Sasuke adds, "We should use this time to update each other on our new techniques. I think you both already know that I have elemental affinities in fire and lightning."

"I have an elemental affinity for earth," Sakura-chan brings up, "With a secondary affinity in fire."

"I've got a secondary affinity in water," I answer.

"Since you know your element," Sasuke says as he grips his right wrist, "You are already familiar with nature manipulation. But how are you with shape manipulation?"

"You mean can I make things out of my element?"

"Precisely," Sasuke says as his right hand now has an aura of blue electricity around it, "Like this."

I watch in awe as the electricity around Sasuke's hand now starts to lengthen and form what looks like a sword.

"Heh, you've really kept up your training!" I laugh, "Yeah, I can do shape manipulation, but I'm probably not as good as you are."

"So what's the plan?" Sasuke asks, canceling his technique, "We can't just charge in on Kakashi-sensei."

Kuso…I had almost forgotten how formidable Kakashi-sensei is! He is smart like Shikamaru…has good tracking skills like Kiba…speed like Gejimayu…the sharingan like Sasuke…and the Kage Bunshin like me… Even with our teamwork, this would not be easy. For as long as I've known Kakashi-sensei, he has never been known to have any severe weaknesses or quirks that anyone could capitalize on. Other than being two hours late to team meetings and using the excuse that he got lost on the road of life. Or the fact that…

"Wait…!" I snap my fingers as a sudden burst of inspiration comes to my head, "What is Kakashi-sensei's weakness?"

"He doesn't really have one," Sakura-chan says as she slips on a pair of white gloves that go up to her elbows, "Except those perverted books that he is always reading,"

"Exactly!" I smirk, feeling some of that vintage prankster spirit returning to me, "Here's the plan…"

Sasuke and Sakura-chan nod their heads in agreement as I explain my idea to them. How could we not have seen it before? Kakashi-sensei's weakness was that he was a pervert!

"Ok, this plan works," Sasuke agrees, "But we can't do anything until we know Kakashi-sensei's location first."

"Hold on," I hold up a hand as I close my eyes. Apparently, one of my Kage Bunshin clones just got destroyed.

Let's see…impaled by a kunai…from the direction of…

"I've got it!" I exclaim, opening my eyes, "Kakashi-sensei is located on the west side of the training grounds! Let's go!"

Sasuke and Sakura-chan follow me as I lead them to the location of Kakashi-sensei. As we near the vicinity of his whereabouts, I stop moving.

"Hold up…" I caution, holding a hand out, "Another one of my clones got taken out around here. I think Kakashi-sensei might have booby-trapped this area."

"Let me see if there is a genjutsu in place," Sakura-chan says, clasping her hands together, "Kai!"

Almost immediately, the "safe" vision that had been in front of us dispels and is replaced with the true vision of the place, a couple of pitfalls along with two traps that released kunai when stepped upon.

"Alright, Sakura-chan!" I exclaim, taking out a kunai from my pouch, "I knew you could do it!"

I toss a kunai onto one of the spots that trigger the kunai. Right away, the trap activates and releases about five kunai in unison. Fortunately, the three of us had stood back, so we were unaffected by the trap. After seeing how this trap works, I grab another kunai from my pouch and toss it to the right, triggering the other kunai trap.

"We should be good now…" I say after the second trap falls apart after completion, "Let's keep moving!"

"Not so fast," Sasuke warns, pulling me back, "Knowing Kakashi-sensei, he probably put double layers of traps out. Let me double check the area first."

Sasuke steps forward as a confident smirk appears on his lips. Sakura-chan and I had already used our skills so far, now it was Sasuke's turn to take center stage.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke shouts as his normally black eyes turn blood red, "Hmm…just as I thought! Electric wire that would shock us if we so much as brush it! Along with another hidden pitfall and a snare. However, it's nothing that I can't take care of…"

Sasuke then does a couple of hand seals, with the last two signs being horse and tiger. I've fought against and alongside Sasuke enough times to know what he is about to do…

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke shouts, releasing a giant fireball from his lips that decimates the remaining traps, "Now, let's go after Kakashi-sensei!"

I create a quick clone to remain on the ground with my teammates while I take to the trees. Our goal was to lure Kakashi-sensei up into the trees where I would act out the next stage of our plan. If everything went according to plan, than Kakashi-sensei wouldn't know what hit him!

I leap from branch to branch until I'm in position. Then, I make about 50 clones and have them camouflage themselves in the leaves of the adjacent trees. From my position, I can see all of the action on the ground.

Heh! Sasuke used his Chidori blade to slice the rock that Kakashi-sensei was hiding behind in two! Now Kakashi-sensei is trying to dodge being cut up and…

What the hell? Sakura-chan just smashed the ground below Kakashi-sensei into a crater! When did she pick up Baa-chan's super strength? She's a monster! Note to self…try not to get on Sakura-chan's bad side anymore…

Kakashi-sensei just managed to avoid that blow…and Sasuke was almost able to slice the bells…wait! Now Kakashi-sensei is heading up here…and my clone got dispelled...it's my turn now!

"Whew…! Sasuke and Sakura have certainly gotten more dangerous since the last time we did this exercise. Wait a minute, where's Naruto?"

"Oi! Kakashi-sensei!" I shout out from the branch above, "Looking for me? Don't worry, I've just been hanging around! Oh! While on the road, Ero-sennin taught me about the importance of never neglecting your jutsu! It's not always about making newer and stronger ones, sometimes the old ones work just as well! So I'm going to give you a classic that I haven't used in a while!"

At that moment, my concealed clones reveal themselves from their hiding spots. I can see Kakashi-sensei start to sweat as we all take out a kunai. This particular favorite was something that I had used against Gaara during the Chuunin exams. The Kage Bunshin was notable for not only cloning the user, but also any items that they might have been holding at the time. So if twenty of my copies each take out one kunai that the original was wielding….yeah, it's a hell of a lot of pain!

"Naruto Ninpocho!" I shout as my clones and I all throw our weapons at Kakashi-sensei, "Shihou Hapou! Shuriken no Maki!"

Kakashi-sensei does a kawarimi at the last moment to avoid becoming a kabob. Instead, all of my kunai instead skewer a log. Kakashi-sensei had indeed gotten away. However, in his haste to escape, Kakashi-sensei didn't realize the object that he left behind. To the victor go the spoils…

I grin mischievously as I pick up my prize. It would only be a matter of time before things really got interesting.

"Naruto!" I hear Sakura-chan yell from below, "How did it go on your end?"

"It worked like a charm!" I return as I rejoin my teammates on the ground, "Kakashi-sensei never realized what happened!"

"Hnn…" Sasuke smirks as I give him the item, "Then let's wrap this little game up…"

Wait for it…wait for it…

"Noooo!"

Ha! By the sound of Kakashi-sensei's scream, it looks like he has just realized what sort of position he is in!

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei!" I shout out over the training grounds, "By any chance, you wouldn't happen to be _missing_ anything, would you?"

Seconds later, I see our sensei come out into the open, with a look of panic unbefitting for someone as experienced as him. It was definitely safe to say that the tables had turned.

"You know, Kakashi-sensei…" Sasuke smirks, holding up a familiar green book, "I've been so focused on developing new raiton techniques over the years that I've been neglecting my katon ones. I think it's time that I make up for lost time and practice a couple of them, for old time sake. What do you think?"

"And if we are going to be here all night…" Sakura-chan chimes in, "Then we might need some good _burning_ material to make a fire…"

"If you think your bluffs will scare me, they won't work," Kakashi-sensei responds, "If you burn the book, I'll just buy another copy."

Oh how I've missed being a prankster while on the road…nothing personal Kakashi-sensei…but I need to practice to make sure that my skills don't get rusty…and you are my first victim…

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Kakashi-sensei…" I smirk, "…that the copy I gave you earlier is a _special edition._ The official release for Icha Icha Tactics won't be for another 3 months."

"No!" Kakashi-sensei panics, "Three months is too long to go without knowing what happens to Himeko!"

"But not to worry, Kakashi-sensei…" I continue, "Did you forget that I already read and helped write the book? I can tell you what happens to Himeko right now! You see, in the end, she…"

If there is anything any reader hates, its spoilers. It serves as the ultimate death coffin. Now while the average person could just cover their ears to avoid someone's voice, it was different when you had a Sharingan that could read lips. So in an effort to avoid his adventure being ruined before it had even truly started, Kakashi-sensei covers his ears _and_ closes his eyes, leaving himself wide open.

"But I wouldn't do that to you, Kakashi-sensei…" I say as Sakura-chan and I each hold up a bell, "Being a bully is not part of my nindo."

The look on Kakashi-sensei's face is priceless! Even Sasuke smiles as Sakura-chan delivers a victory sign! As Shikamaru might say after another successful round of Shougi, this is checkmate!

"Since we've already won," Sasuke says as he tosses the green book back to Kakashi, "You can have this back."

Heh…I've still got it…

"Not bad, you three…!" Kakashi-sensei smiles, returning his book to his vest pocket, "You three are a lot better than I would have imagined! Well, I've got to turn in the results of this exercise to the Hokage. I'll see you all later."

And with that, Kakashi-sensei disappears in a flurry of leaves.

"That was a blast!" I laugh as the three of us leave the training grounds, "I missed doing stuff like that!"

"Hell yeah!" Sakura-chan shouts, throwing her fists in the air, "Team Seven rules!"

"Hnn…"

"Oh come on!" I nudge, "Don't tell me that you didn't enjoy that as well, Sasuke!"

"Hnn…" my egotistical teammate snorts again, "Fine, I admit…that was…enjoyable…"

"Like you could deny the fun!" I continue, "You're a member of Team Seven!"

"Anyway," Sasuke says, changing the subject "Naruto, tonight, at nine pm, come to the Uchiha Manor. It is where I am living now."

"The Uchiha Manor? But, didn't you say that you haven't lived there…since…you know…"

"I have made peace with my past, so that I can have a brighter future," Sasuke answers, "Just come tonight at nine, and wear something nice, like a suit."

"Sasuke," I protest. I had remembered seeing the compounds of the place when I was a kid. One needed a map to get around, "The Uchiha manor is huge! I don't even know what building you would be in! As for clothes, I don't really have anything! And-"

"Just go home first," Sakura-chan adds in, nudging herself closer to Sasuke, "All your questions will be answered then."

"Well," Sasuke says, wrapping his arms around Sakura-chan's back, "See you then."

_-Hyuuga Hinata-_

I've often had some people ask me what it's like to be from one of the shinobi clans with "enhanced" abilities. To tell you the truth, it's both a blessing and a curse at the same time…

While my Byakugan has benefitted me greatly on my stalking and spying of Naruto-kun, there was also the fact that members of my clan often used the same tactic on me as well. In addition, when you came from a clan that was renowned for certain talents, it changed things. For one, you no longer represented just yourself…you represented your clan as well. One of the reasons that I had been so drawn to Naruto-kun so much was that he was not tied down to one such obligation.

Neji-nisan and I had of course represented the Hyuuga clan. My teammates Kiba-kun and Shino-kun represented the Inuzuka and Aburame clans respectively. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji from Asuma-sensei's team had all come from the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi clans, the same three clans that their famed fathers had come from. In fact, those three clans had a tendency to work together the most. And while he might have been the only member left, Sasuke-san still represented the Uchiha clan.

But Naruto-kun…because he did not come from a prestigious clan like the most of us, he was free to do as he pleased. He did not have to worry about displeasing his family, since he didn't have one. I had envied him for this at first, until I realized that he had been given the short end of the stick. For the freedom that Naruto-kun had been granted, had come at a price. Sure, he could do whatever he wanted without someone worrying about him, but that was just the thing. He _didn't_ have anyone to worry about him…

My heart broke into pieces when Naruto-kun had failed the genin exam for the third time in a row, or so I thought at first. I wanted to run over to Naruto-kun so badly and hold him, but due to the fact that he was considered the "bad seed" of Konoha and I was representing the Hyuuga clan, such an action would have been unwise on my part.

But I digress…when you came from one of the clans known for special techniques… it made…_certain_ aspects of life…difficult…

I feel that out of all of the clans, my team had suffered the worst from it. Due to coming from a clan that excelled in their sense of smell, Kiba-kun had problems…_relieving himself_…without his mother and sister smelling his essence. It was a very embarrassing issue for Kiba-kun since he claimed it was a way of life. I had to admit…whenever Kiba-kun hadn't taken his _medicine…_he tended to be more irritable then usual…

Shino-kun also suffered a similar problem, but not to the same degree that Kiba-kun did. Shino-kun's main issue was the fact that the kikaichu bugs that were stored in his body could pass information on to any other Aburame clan member. While normally this wouldn't be a bad thing as it was very suitable for transmitting messages, the kikaichu bugs apparently didn't have a filter on what information they were supposed to pass along. As such, whenever another Aburame member came into contact with one of the bugs, they immediately knew about all of the activities that Shino-kun had done within the past 24 hours.

And how do I know all this? Well…there's a reason why our team is extremely close. We shared our stories with one another…

As for me…just like my teammates, the one thing that makes me stand out was also the one thing that came to bite me in the ass at times…

My Byakugan has a nearly 360 degree view, except for one small area behind the neck. But that's not the problem. The main issue with my kekkei genkai is that it also has the ability to see through solid objects…

During a mission, this unique trait of our eyes is invaluable. However, during our more _private_ moments, it is bothersome…

At first, I had no issues with this whatsoever. However, as my desire for Naruto-kun had grown, I quickly realized that I needed to do something about this matter before I lost my mind. I couldn't speak to Kurenai-sensei or any of the other female members of the Konoha Twelve about this. I was too embarrassed. And I also couldn't talk to any of the other women in the village, as I felt that I did not know them well enough to keep a secret.

Fortunately, a solution would be presented to me. About a couple of months after I had made chuunin, one of the missions I had gone on was to infiltrate a whorehouse. Since I had been the only female out of the four of us that had made chuunin at the time, the assignment was given to me alone. Upon completing the mission, I had conversed with one of the prostitutes about my problems. Her answer was to simply "handle the matter" yourself, and she had taken me to a private room to demonstrate.

Needless to say, my entire body was as red as a tomato, and it had taken all of my strength not to faint. But I willed myself to stay focused and pay attention, as I knew this technique would come in handy someday. When the prostitute had offered to demonstrate on me, I politely declined, and made my leave. It would not be for another three months before I revisited the techniques that the prostitute had shown me that day…

But as I was saying, coming from a prestigious clan had its share of ups and downs…

Due to my infatuation with Naruto-kun, I had quickly taken upon the techniques that I had been taught by that prostitute. The problem was where could one go in order to do so?

The Hyuuga estate did not sit well with me, due to the "secondary trait" of our eyes. Unfortunately, despite the danger that it presented, my home also happened to be the safest place that I could go in order to "take care of myself"…

Sure, I could go to a hotel, but then the question would come up as to why the heir to the Hyuuga clan was by herself in a hotel? If I went to a _love hotel_ instead, then there would be no question about my intentions, but the news and possible scandal that would spread in the Konoha times would light up the village like a flame. When you not only came from arguably the most prestigious clan in the village, but were also the _heir_ to such clan, you had to be very mindful of what you were caught in public doing.

So I had been left with no such choice but to retreat to my quarters. My quarters were separate from the rest of the clan, but that still didn't mean that they couldn't pass by on occasion. I basically had to use my Byakugan first to make sure that there was nobody passing by, or activate the seals that made the Byakugan incapable of penetrating through the walls. It was a bother having to activate the seals nearly every time, since a lot of the clan members had slowly been getting suspicious of my activities. However, if I were to retain my sanity, then I was left with no other alternative.

The engagement at Sasuke-san's estate was not for another four hours, so I had time before I have to get ready. Unfortunately, my mind couldn't stop thinking about _him_ ever since he got back…

Naruto-kun…

Sigh…it was no use. I was going to have to relieve myself again. At least, I had time to do so without rushing…

I sit up from my bed and start to perform a couple of hand signs. Upon reaching the third and final seal in the sequence, I clasp my hands together and gather the sufficient amount of chakra.

"Byakugan!" I shout, activating my family doujutsu. While my seals had been turned on, I had to double check just to make sure.

Looking around the room, I find that I cannot see through my bedroom walls outside. Good, the seals are in place.

Yes…this seal works both ways. Nobody can look out or in.

Now satisfied that my seal has been activated, I turn off my Byakugan as I unzip my lavender and cream colored jacket. My navy blue pants come next, as they soon join my jacket onto the floor. Now left in nothing more than my black fishnet shirt and lavender panties, I lie back on my bed.

Naruto-kun…how I wish to be yours…this body…only belongs to you…

I moan slightly as I start to touch my left breast…

Sigh…this shirt isn't helping…

After removing the shirt and bra, I lay my head back on my pillow and resume my caressing. Without my shirt interfering, I find myself more successful in my endeavors…

Mmm…Naruto-kun…

I allow my fingers to rotate around my areola in a clockwise motion, while I slowly slide my left hand into my moist panties…

Mmm…yes…that's more like it…

My body starts to pulse as my fingers begin to traverse towards the apex of my breast…my nipple…

I bite my lower lip, feeling the pleasure start to build from within…

Then, just as soon as I have begun my activity, I stop. I needed something else to finish myself off.

I stand up and remove my panties completely. Now completely nude, I go towards my drawer and pull open the fourth door, which also happened to be the bottom.

While the other three doors held my clothing, the fourth door was special in that only one item was stored there.

Inside this fourth drawer is a dildo. But this wasn't just _any_ ordinary dildo, this one was special, for on the other end, was a mini figurine of Naruto-kun…

You can imagine how difficult it had been to have this customized…

Konoha was _definitely_ out of the question, as was Suna, as it seemed that Naruto-kun was becoming somewhat of a hero over there. Iwa was _just as bad_, due to their grudge against the Yondaime, and the fact that Naruto-kun had a slight resemblance to him. And considering what I had gone through at the age of three, there was _no way in hell_ that I would venture over to Kumo. Said incident with Kumo had cost Neji-nisan his _father_, also my uncle. Although he doesn't say it, I sometimes got the feeling that Oto-san blames _me_ for the death of his twin brother.

Imagine my surprise though, when I would go on a mission that was in Wave country…

Not only was my beloved Naruto-kun _already_ a renowned hero there, but the bridge that I had crossed to get there was even _named after him!_ The Great Naruto Bridge…it had a nice ring to it, and I agreed completely. Naruto was _definitely_ great, in more ways than one…

So when I had made a request at one of the adult stores in the village, the owner not only did it for me in ten minutes, but gave me such a discount that I barely paid anything at all.

I kiss the tip of my dildo as my face starts to redden. _This_ was what had gotten me through those harsh two and a half years without Naruto-kun…

Closing the drawer door back, I lie back down on my bed. Spreading my legs open, I slowly insert the tip of "Naruto-kun" into my wet pussy.

"Naruto-kun…" I moan, pushing more of _him_ inside me.

After successfully swallowing half of the length of my toy, I tighten my grip on the handle. Then, I slowly start to thrust my darling into my wetness, reveling in the feeling that flows throughout me.

"Naruto-kun…"

My free hand clinches the bed sheets as I increase my tempo. Closing my eyes, my mouth starts to drool as all thoughts turn immediately to _him…_

_Naruto-kun…_

Whenever I would use my special "kunai", my images of my darling would always be of his past self. But now that he had returned, I was in for a treat…

Naruto-kun had been about 147 centimeters when he had left with Jiraiya-sensei that day. Upon returning however, Naruto-kun looked to be about 166 centimeters now.

I had always found it adorable how Naruto-kun was dwarfed by all of us in the Konoha twelve with me being the excepton. But now…puberty had given Naruto-kun his much needed growth spurt. And boy, did he _grow_, in all of the right places…

His chubby and cute cheeks had hardened into a chiseled and refined jaw… his body fat had become rock solid abs. While they were nowhere as hard as Lee-san, they were still the next best thing, and they belonged to my darling. And his _length_…oh my…there were not enough words to describe _that_ special place…

Naruto-kun was not a boy…no…he was a man…

A manly man…

A man that I yearned to claim as my own…

"Naruto-kun…!" I shudder, feeling myself come closer to my peak.

Almost there…just a little bit more…

Naruto-kun…how I love your smile that screams _passion_ and _adventure…_

But what I think I love most about you are your baby blue eyes that flow like the ocean…

Take me…take me now…accept me…my body is for your use only…my eternal gift…to you…

"NARUTO-KUN…!"

The dam breaks.

I collapse onto the bed as a wave of emotion explodes over my entire body. Panting slightly, I lick my lips as I observe my "essence" flowing from my lower body.

Pulling my dildo out from inside me, I quickly go to the bathroom and rinse it off. After cleaning it off, I put it back in my drawer.

I take my now soiled clothes and bed sheets and throw them into the hamper by my door. After making sure that most of my evidence is cleared away, I set my alarm clock by my bedside to wake me up at seven, one hour from now.

I crawl into my bed as I deactivate the seal placed around my room. Pulling the unsoiled bed sheet over my body, I rest my head on my pillow and close my eyes.

Naruto-kun…I can't wait to see you tonight…

_-Uzumaki Naruto-_

"Achoo!"

Dattebayo…must be the dust around here…

After Sakura-chan and Sasuke had departed, I had suddenly found myself with nothing to do. I had three hours to kill until nine.

Even though I had worked up an appetite again, I had already gone to Ichiraku today and didn't want to spoil my appetite. Sakura-chan had told me before she left that there would be food tonight, so I should hold out until then.

So I decided to go home and figure out what to do next. Upon reaching my apartment, I had found that there was a note on the front door.

"_Uzumaki Naruto…Report to the Hokage's office upon reading this summons…"_

Sigh…So much for resting…

Grabbing the note, I turn around and head for the Hokage tower. As soon as I arrive however, I see Shizune standing outside Baa-chan's office with an envelope in her hand.

"Tsunade-sama is currently in a meeting, but she said to give this to you when you showed up."

I shrug as I accept the envelope. I am then baffled as I find a key inside. Pocketing the key, I read the note that had accompanied it…

"_Naruto…_

_If you are reading this, then you must be wondering just what happened to your apartment while you were gone. Well you see, I couldn't have one of my most dedicated and trustworthy shinobi living in states of such disarray, now could I? And seeing that the apartment adjacent to yours was abandoned, I took it upon myself to give it to you so that you could have a slightly better quality of living. You have done so much for this village, so I felt that this was the least I could do. Your new apartment is in the building to the right of where you used to live. It has double the space of your previous home, and none of the problems that plagued your old apartment such as faulty lighting or backed up pipes. And not to worry, you will not suffer a rent increase due to these…slight modifications."_

_Senju Tsunade, Godaime._

I honestly did not know what to say to this. This had been one of the nicest things _anyone_ had ever done for me.

Leaving the Hokage tower, I go to where my _new_ apartment is located. But as I arrive to the building, I find that there is only one door outside. Considering this to be the case, I assume that my new home is merely _one_ of the apartments inside this building. But as I use my new key to unlock the door, I find that I am mistaken.

While from the outside this building looked like an apartment, that couldn't have been further from the truth. In actuality, I was living inside a small house!

The first thing I noticed upon entering is that I had stairs. Last time I checked, most apartments didn't _have_ stairs. After pinching my cheek to confirm that this was not a dream, I drop my travelling bag down onto one of the pieces of my new furniture set.

Dattebayo, I was going to need a map just to find my way around this place…

Walking straight, I end up in the dining room area, that has a vase with lilacs that smell of lavender, and behind that is the doorway that leads to the kitchen. This was new…my old apartment had my kitchen and bedroom built in together, with only one other room that served as the bathroom. Baa-chan wasn't kidding when she said that I would have more space.

Inside the kitchen, I open up the refrigerator to find several bottles of the sports drink Konoha sweat. Besides the sports drinks, it was clear that I would need to go grocery shopping.

I take a bottle out of the fridge as I close the door. Heading over to the drawers, I see what else I had. Opening up a drawer, I find that I have a new kitchen set. In addition to the regular utensils and silverware, I found that I also owned a pair of Santoku knives. Too bad I didn't really know how to cook anything aside from toast and instant ramen, so the new stove would go to waste.

Closing this drawer, I decide to go for the cupboards over my new microwave next. The cupboards to the right hold my plates and cups. But as I close the door, nothing can prepare me for what I find in the cupboards to my left. Inside, was about a month's worth, of instant cup ramen…

Dattebayo…

There was also some canned fruits and vegetables as well. Obviously, whoever had gotten this food had wanted to make sure that I ate more than ramen, but who was it? I hated fresh vegatables!

It was probably Baa-chan or Sakura-chan…they would probably do something like this to spite me…

Deciding this matter irrelevant at the moment, I finish off my sports drink. Tossing the empty bottle into the trash, I leave the kitchen and return to the living room.

Upon returning to the main area of my home, I decide to take a closer look. I find that my new furniture set consists of two sofas (one of them being a sofa bed), and two lounge chairs. In the center of all of this furniture is a coffee table with a candy dish. West of the front entrance I notice that I have a new 46 inch plasma television on the wall, while east of the entrance I notice that I have a fireplace.

I sweat drop. These are supposed to be "slight" modifications? And Hokage or not, where in the hell did Baa-chan get all the money for this? She's a lousy gambler, and it's not like Ero-sennin loaned her any money from the profits of his Icha Icha series! That cheap bastard still owes me money! Something doesn't add up here. I may not have been a genius like Shikamaru was, but I wasn't _stupid._ Hell, even _Kiba_ would realize that something wasn't right with all this!

Disregarding all of this, I find that there is a basement next to the wall that my television rests against. Going down the stairs, I find that there is a washer and a dryer at the bottom. Returning back to the top, I notice that there is a bathroom by the stairway. Speaking of the stairs, let's go up them now…

Upon reaching the top, I find that there is another bathroom, a linen closet, and four bedrooms. And this is _supposed_ to be an apartment…?

The first three bedrooms that I check are completely empty. I'll find a use for them later. But the fourth room that is also the furthest from the bathroom and the largest is where I find all of my missing stuff. I recognize my old futon with the orange sheets, along with my nightstand and dresser. Walking over to my dresser, I recognize the photos sitting on top of it. The first one to the far left was of Team seven, shortly after we had become a team. To the far right was a picture of Iruka-sensei and I.

A wave of nostalgia washes over me however as I notice a pair of green goggles in between the two pictures.

Heh…

I remember wearing these things before I became a genin…

These goggles were special to me because it was one of the few times that I received a birthday present. Considering…the circumstances of my birth…I found it safer to remain inside on the tenth of October.

_However, on my twelfth birthday, I remembered hearing a knock on my front door._

_When I went to open the door, there was nobody there. All that was present was a gift in orange wrapping paper, and a yellow cupcake with orange frosting._

_Before any of the crazy citizens could get to me, I quickly brought both items into the apartment._

_Setting the cupcake down, I read the tag on the present which simply said "Naruto-kun"._

_Opening the gift up, I found a pair of goggles inside along with a coupon for a free bowl at Ichiraku's._

_There was also a note inside which read…_

"_I know not why the citizens of Konoha treat you with such disdain,_

_But know that to me, you are very special to me._

_May this day give you a reason to smile, for I am grateful that you were born today,_

_Happy Birthday, Naruto-kun…_

I smirk as I set the goggles back down on the dresser. I don't remember how long I cried on my birthday that day, but afterwards I felt a lot better. That cupcake was good too…

After closer inspection, I find that I also have a _third_ bathroom inside my main bedroom. To the right of my bed I see a storage closet. Opening up the doors, I see that I have several different articles of clothing ranging from basic stuff to fancy stuff like dress shirts and suits! So this is why Sakura-chan told me not to worry about tonight…

Dattebayo…I could get used to this…

Now that I have checked out my entire new home, I go back downstairs to the living room. Grabbing my travel bag from the sofa, I go back upstairs to my bedroom. Unzipping my travel bag, I pull out several items from my trip. Things such as new scrolls, ninja tools, and souvenirs…

After I finish unpacking, my alarm clock shows that it is finally seven in the evening. Kuso! I still had so much time left! Then again, I was a bit tired after all of that traveling. Maybe I should take a nap first before I get ready for tonight?

Setting my alarm clock for eight, I lie down on my bed and let darkness take me…

BUZZ! BUZZ!

Moan…Dattebayo…Ero-sennin…why must you be such a bastard…?

I open my eyes up to the blaring sound of my alarm clock. Yawn…eight already?

Well that little nap did help me out. I feel a lot better now.

Removing my orange jumpsuit, I head into my private bathroom where there is already an orange towel and wash cloth, and scrubbing brush waiting for me. Upon stepping into the shower, I am pleased to find that I don't have to wait about two minutes before the hot water fully activates. I am able to enjoy a nice shower immediately.

About fifteen minutes later, I step out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around my body, I reenter my bedroom. Now, what to wear…?

Opening up the storage closet, I glance through the articles of clothing that my closet held. My eyes stop upon a long sleeved orange dress shirt with blue buttons in the shape of spirals, and I grab it immediately.

So what if I have a fascination with orange? Orange is one of the most underrated colors there is! Besides, red and blue are overrated! Why else do you think that my jumpsuit is now _orange and black_ instead of _orange and blue?_

Laying my shirt on the bed, I go back to the closet and pull out a black dress jacket with matching black slacks. Satisfied with my pickings, I now go over to my dresser. The top drawer contained my socks, the second my boxer shorts, and the third my t-shirts.

It is then brought to my attention that I _didn't_ have these nice clothes before I left the village. Also, something else that baffles me...I was gone for nearly three years. While it would probably be easy to assume that orange would be my color of choice, how were my new measurements taken into account? The only person that had access to my new measurements was Ero-sennin when he bought me a new uniform! Unless...Ero-sennin sent a messenger frog to Konoha to let Baa-chan know and then she probably had a tailor design them for me.

A grin forms on my face as I gather toiletries such as deodorant and cologne. Ero-sennin had said that it took more then guts to be a five star ninja. You also had to be able figure things out, even if there are barely any clues lying around. This was the true meaning of looking "underneath the underneath". Nothing is what it really seems.

I was happy that I was finally on the path to becoming a great ninja, but I couldn't allow myself to get distracted! I had somewhere I needed to be tonight!

Letting my towel fall to the ground, I grab my clothes and begin to dress myself.

"Not bad…" I muse, looking myself over in the bedroom mirror. It was amazing how decent I could look when I made an effort out of it. I had neglected to wear a tie, because I honestly just couldn't stand them. They cut off all circulation to your neck! How could people put up with them?

Now feeling satisfied with how I looked, I grab my keys and head out the door, on to the Uchiha compound. Unlike Sasuke's old apartment, the Uchiha Manor was located near the edge of the village, so it took me a little bit longer to arrive. Unfortunately, since I had been away from the village for three years, I was not aware of the modifications to this part of town, not to mention the fact that I had never really come to this part of the village since there was never really any reason to.

In short, it took me a little bit longer than I expected to arrive.

I'll have to remember to take a tour of the village to reacquaint myself after Sasuke and I finish our Chuunin exam training tomorrow, because there were a lot of things in Konoha that I didn't remember being here before! But I can worry about that later.

"Took you long enough to get here, dobe…" Sasuke snorts, opening up the door to his home.

"Teme! Do you know how huge your estate is? _You_ try finding this place when you've been away from the village for _three_ years!"

"Hnn…excuses…" Sasuke smirks, cocking his head to the side, "Just hurry up and bring your ass in here. _You_ are the sole reason why we are gathered tonight!"

A mischievous smirk crosses my lips as a devilish idea forms in my head. Rather than try and give Sasuke payback tonight, I could do it when we are training tomorrow morning!

"Whatever you say…" I answer, stepping into the large home, "Sasuke-_chan!_"

Sasuke glares at me as he shuts the door. We were definitely like brothers. We fought with one another, but we had a bond that was unbreakable. Even our dress attire was similar. While I had on a black suit with an orange shirt, Sasuke had on a white suit with a blue shirt that had red buttons in the shape of fans. Whoever customized our clothes really did a good job, even making sure to pay attention to small details that were significant about us.

"Naruto!" Sakura-chan exclaims, pulling me into a hug, "I never knew you could look so handsome!"

Kuso…that dress that Sakura-chan has on…is making my blood boil… Who knew she could look so hot?

Sakura-chan has on a silk red dress that was very similar in length to what she wore when we were kids. She is also wearing white gloves that go up to her elbows and red high heels. Words cannot describe just how hot she looks right now!

But despite all of the training that Ero-sennin had put me through, Sakura-chan could always catch my attention even when she wasn't trying.

My attention is then brought to a growing bulge down in my lower body. Go figure…when I was on the road, looking at several topless women with Ero-sennin? He knew how to behave. Come back three years later and see Sakura-chan again? Wide awake!

Heh, at least he has good taste! However, this is not the time for such a scene, so I've got to do something about it before I start to bring the wrong kind of attention to myself.

Kuso! Go back to sleep!

Fortunately for me, Sakura-chan releases her hold on me before my little friend can fully awaken.

"Hey?" I wonder after reuniting with everyone, "Where's Hinata? She is the only one that I haven't seen yet!"

"I think she's in the bathroom," Sakura-chan answers, "I'll go tell her that you are here."

Sasuke's home was _triple_ the size of my home. And considering my new living arrangements, that was saying something.

The setup for that night had three round tables set up. The table closest to the door was surrounded by the girls of our group. The second table in the middle was inhabited by Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino. By coincidence, they were known as the "smart guys" of our group.

This left me, Kiba, Chouji, and "Gejimayu" at the table close to the kitchen. We were known as the "dumbasses" of the Konoha Twelve. Of course, I resented this remark. Well, Kiba and I did anyway.

Shikamaru then said that if Chouji were swapped for Ino, that we would be known as the "four loudmouths" of the Konoha Twelve.

"That's why I say women are troublesome…" Shikamaru sighs, rubbing his head from where Ino had hit him, "You can't say anything about them…"

"I concur," Neji agrees, sipping his cold beer, "There is also the matter of the incessant nagging, and their less then admirable qualities about the slight gain in body fat."

Did Neji just say that he was tired of hearing women bitch and complain about gaining weight? Dattebayo, we need to get him drunk more! He actually has a personality when under the influence! I also found it amusing when Tenten over at the other table gave Neji a scowl that could break an Anbu! Heh! It's _so_ obvious that Tenten has the hots for Neji! She needs to just fess up!

Despite all of the shenanigans though, all twelve of us were having a blast tonight, even though we were wasted off our rocker. Except for me of course, due to Kyuubi killing off any buzz I might get, and Gejimayu, who wasn't allowed to have any. But there was still a question that was in the back of my mind. Was Hinata alright? She had been in the bathroom ever since I arrived! Come to think of it, Sakura-chan hasn't come back either… What the hell? Why do women spend an awfully long time in the bathroom? There was nothing special about the bathroom! You go in, do your business, and come back out, right?

Of course, I wasn't stupid enough to ask that question out loud. Even though there were currently eight guys to two girls, I would still lose if I said the wrong thing. Ehh, must be one of those girl things that I'll never understand since I'm a guy. Oh well, back to ramen!

I don't even remember how the conversation had started, but the guys at my table were busy arguing about what was the best kind of food.

"Beef and Steak are the best!" Kiba barked, "It is truly the food of champions!"

"Screw that! Ichiraku ramen is the best!" I argued, "You can add so many different flavors and toppings to it!"

"No, Yakiniku barbeque is best!" Chouji counters, "You can grill it to your own personal preference and each piece just melts in your mouth!"

"Curry rice is the best!" Gejimayu adds, "It burns with the springtime of youth!"

This conversation had not been helped by the fact that _all_ of our favorite dishes had been present that night. Kiba had his beef jerky, Chouji his barbeque, Gejimayu his curry, and though it wasn't from Ichiraku, I had my ramen with me. I have to give Sasuke credit where it is due. How he pulled this off, I'll never know.

"Hey guys," Kiba gulps, finishing off his steak, "I've got to go to the bathroom! I'll be right back."

"Oh! I just remembered," Gejimayu says, "Sasuke-kun wanted some help with a special _dish_. Chouji-kun, would you assist me?"

"Of course, Lee!" Chouji agreed, "I would be more than happy to help out!'

"Do you want me to help as well?"

"There is no need," Gejimayu says as he and Chouji stand up, "Chouji-kun will be more than enough assistance. Besides, you just returned to Konoha today. You deserve to rest. This dish will not take long…"

I shrug as they disappear into the kitchen. Picking up my glass, I finish the rest of my liquid. I feel the slight burn of the alcohol attack the back of my throat before going away. I wonder though, what sort of "dish" would Gejimayu make that would require Chouji's help? And why haven't Sakura-chan _or_ Hinata come back out yet?

Wait, scratch that. Sakura-chan is returning right now. But what's up with her face? Has she been…crying?

Before I can ask her anything, Sakura-chan talks to Ino. I see Ino nod her head, before leaving the room.

Ok, would someone _please_ tell me what the hell is going on tonight! I haven't see Hinata at all, Sakura-chan is gone for a long time, and _now_ Ino is gone? Ero-sennin is right…women are a _pain_ to figure out…

Come to think of it…Kiba has been gone an awfully long time…did he drink some bad milk or something? Unfortunately for me, I have a history with bad milk. Bad milk is what ruined my first kiss with Sakura-chan…

Granted, she thought that I was Sasuke at the time, but it's the principle that counts, right?

But can you blame a guy for trying? Especially when you were trying to forget that your _first kiss_ was officially with another guy? Kuso! Why can't I get wasted enough to forget that horrible memory?

Simple…because you can't get wasted at all…

And speaking of being wasted…

"Niku-dan Sensha!" A wasted Chouji slurs, zigzagging his way out of the kitchen. It's about time that I saw someone else! Things have been too mysterious tonight!

"Oi! Chouji! Is the dish ready?"

"Heh, heh…*hic*…dish…"

"Oi! Chouji!" I shout as I run over to him, "Wake up!"

"...zzz…"

Dattebayo…

Heh! Isn't this just ironic! Chouji, who comes from the Akimichi clan, a clan that is renowned for a fighting style that can stretch their limbs, a style that more or less is justified to eat a large amount of food…

…can't hold his liquor…

Baa-chan would fall out of her chair if she found this out! But I'm not a bastard to do something like this to Chouji, so I decide to help him.

"Minna!" I turn around, in an effort to get help. Maybe Shikamaru can help or something. However, as I turn around, I see another interesting scene. Ino still hasn't come back yet, nor has Hinata, but everyone else outside of Sasuke and Sakura-chan are passed out.

I sweat drop. Kyuubi would probably be laughing his ass off at the scene in front of me. That sadistic bastard always did have a twisted sense of humor…

As for my two teammates, it was _their_ actions that disturb me the most…

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura-chan slurred, brushing a finger against Sasuke's cheek, "I love you…"

No…don't tell me…

Please don't tell me…that I was too late?

I thought…I had time!

Before I can do anything or question anything else, my teammates have successfully locked lips with one another. This scene was just like something out of one of Ero-sennin's novels!

However, _unlike_ one of Ero-sennin's books, this wasn't a happy ending! At least, not for me!

With a heavy heart, I step outside into the cool night air.

Kuso…!

I grit my teeth as I pound my fist into Sasuke's doorstep.

Sigh…I was too late…

To be fair, I already knew how strong Sakura-chan's feelings for Sasuke ran. And as much as I tried to deny it, I already knew that it was only a matter of time before they got together. But while I tried to keep telling my head that I would never have her, my heart was just _too stubborn_ to let go…

_Sakura-chan…_

Naruto, you baka!

Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!

Why in the _hell_ would you think that you _still_ had a chance with Sakura-chan? It was clear as day that she only had eyes for Sasuke! By bringing him back to the village for her, you only put in the final nail in your coffin!

There's no explanation for this, you're just a dumbass that is too stubborn to know when to accept defeat! Even Kiba wouldn't do something this stupid!

Sigh…my nindo…has always been to never back down…to never run away…and to always keep my word…and look where it got me…

Dattebayo…I really need a drink right about now…even though it won't do a thing to me…

I remember now…back to when I brought Baa-chan to the village…she had started healing people left and right! She was really something!

But then she healed Sasuke of the crap that Itachi had did. And what happened next?

Sakura-chan…she held Sasuke close…and cried into his chest! She didn't even notice I was there!

That should have been my _first_ sign right there that I was out of the running for Sakura-chan's heart. But I've never been one to back down from _any_ challenge, so I pursued on…

Then…Sasuke tried to leave the village…and Sakura-chan cried…and wanted me to bring back Sasuke…

So I did…Neji and Chouji nearly died, and Kiba needed stitching afterwards, but I _did_ it. I _kept_ my promise to Sakura-chan, and brought Sasuke back home.

And as I watched Sakura-chan tend to Sasuke, I asked myself, "Why"? Why do I go through so much for her?

Because I loved Sakura-chan…I loved Sakura-chan so much, that I would do _anything_ for her, even _die_, if it would mean that I could see her beautiful smile.

But now…

…now…what do I do?

She doesn't love me! Sakura-chan doesn't love me! Even though I still love her!

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

I slowly twist my head to the right at the sound of that voice. Sitting next to me was a goddess that looked to be about 160 cm in height. Her fair white skin was a nice contrast to her long raven hair that seemed to just blend in with the night sky. And her eyes were a pure white that seemed to glow like a set of pearls.

The strapless lavender dress that this lady wore was no joke either. Nor were the lavender open toed shoes that were upon her beautiful feet. The general theme that I kept getting from this angel in the darkness was lavender…

And then it hit me…

Just as I had compared Sakura-chan to cherry blossoms, there was another girl that I had known that I had compared to lilacs and lavender. In fact, there was only one person that I could think of that used "Midnight Lavender" shampoo…

"Hinata…?"

I still couldn't believe that _this_ was Hinata! Hyuuga Hinata, that shy girl that always seemed to turn red whenever she was around me! Dattebayo, Sakura-chan has some competition! Ero-sennin would pass out from the nosebleed alone!

But…none of that matters. I admit that Hinata is quite attractive, but considering how I feel right now, it doesn't matter…

"It hurts, doesn't it…?" Hinata repeats, taking my hands into hers. Why was she doing this anyway? Why did she care that I had just had my heart ripped into shreds? "It hurts to know that the one you love has feelings for another, right?"

Tell me about it! It hurts like hell! I'd rather take on that snake bastard Orochimaru then go through this pain!

"Yeah…" I sigh, looking straight ahead into the night sky, "I can't put into words how much it hurts though…"

"I know that feeling…" Hinata chants, as she twists her body around and rests the back of her head against my chest. Why was she being _this_ close anyway? Maybe she was cold? "I know what it's like to feel that way. For I _also_ have someone that I'm in love with who hasn't noticed my feelings…and it hurts waiting for him to see them…but I wait…for I feel that he is worth waiting for…"

Hinata has someone that she likes? And he won't return her feelings? What kind of baka would do something like that?

I didn't really appreciate and understand it when I was younger, but I always did think that Hyuuga Hinata was kind of cute. She was also sweet, and gentle. I actually liked girls like her. Of course, she couldn't compare to Sakura-chan! Or at least…that's what I thought until now…

But that's not the point. How could a guy be _so_ clueless and dumb as to not notice that Hinata likes him? He would have to be asexual to not realize it!

"I'll talk to Kiba about it…"

"I wasn't referring to Kiba-kun…"

It's _not_ Kiba? Dattebayo…I always thought that the two of them had a thing for each other…well then if it's not Kiba, then who?

"When I find out who the guy is, I'll chew him out! How could a guy not notice how sweet and beautiful you are?"

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Hinata smiles warmly, "But that won't be necessary. It's ok…"

"No it isn't! It's _not_ ok for an angel such as yourself to not have your feelings returned!

Thanks to maturity and a bit of Ero-sennin's influence, I could see how beautiful Hinata had become during my absence. If I hadn't been so hung up over Sakura-chan, I might have given her a chance.

"Don't hurt yourself trying to find out who the guy is," Hinata giggles as she places a hand over her mouth, "You may not like the answer…"

Dattebayo…what kind of baka would not see that Hinata has the hots for him?

I mean, Hinata is so sweet and gentle! Like the time that she offered to let me cheat off of her test during the first part of the Chuunin exams! Or when she gave me some medicine to heal my wounds after I kicked Kiba's ass in the second part of the exams! Or when she gave me some good advice right before I continued the ass whupping with her cousin Neji!

Come to think of it…why _did_ she give me that medicine? Kiba was _her_ teammate, right? And considering that Kiba was the one who lost, shouldn't _he_ have been given the medicine instead? Didn't _he_ need it more? I mean sure, I've got the Kyuubi and everything, but Hinata didn't know that! In fact, nobody outside of the adults and Gaara know the truth about me!

There just isn't any way to explain logic like that! I'm not Shikamaru, but even _I_ know something doesn't seem right…

A person would have to be crazy to do what she did…

Crazy…or…

No…no, no, no, no, no…this can't be right…

Don't tell me…

"Hinata…" I barely manage to speak. I have an assumption that I need cleared up. I'm probably wrong, but I still need to check anyway, "That…_guy_ that you like…I probably drank too much alcohol tonight, and might be going crazy, but the guy that you like…he wouldn't…happen to be _me_ would he?"

You're delusional, Uzumaki Naruto! Like _you_ would be the guy that Hinata has wanted for so long! Maybe I ate too much ramen tonight! Ha, ha ha!

But as Hinata lifts her head from my chest, and turns around to face me, I can see that she kinda has a cute smile on her face that…is getting wider…? And wait a second? Are her cheeks getting brighter?

Oh god…

Please tell me that this is some kind of joke…

Apparently it isn't, as Hinata's grip on our hands tightens, and her head nods at a pace that required the Sharingan to keep track of.

Then what this means is…

…the baka that was too clueless…

…the idiot that was too naïve…

…the dumbass who couldn't see underneath the underneath…

…was _me_…?

The guy that had been oblivious to the feelings of Hyuuga Hinata, was me? Uzumaki Naruto? The guy that likes to pull pranks and eat Ichiraku ramen like it's going out of style? Me?

"Hinata…" I sigh. Knowing this new information did nothing to raise my spirits. In fact, I think it has the opposite effect instead, "I…I don't deserve you…you know how I feel about Sakura-chan…"

"I do…" Hinata says, breaking contact with my hands before embracing me, "And I don't care! But, you know as well as I do, that you can't win her over anymore. You're not doing yourself any good by fighting a war that you cannot win! Let her go, Naruto-kun! It's what's best! For you… and for her…"

I close my eyes as I listen to Hinata's words. She was right. Sakura-chan was long out of my hands. I needed to let her go, and move on with my life. Unfortunately, things are a lot easier said than done. One doesn't just _let_ someone go. I've loved Sakura-chan for as long as I can remember. How in the hell was I supposed to deal with this?

"Besides…" Hinata continues, placing her head in my neck, "I've been paying close attention all of these years! Sakura-san always took you for granted! I won't make that same mistake! So look at me! Pay attention to me, Naruto-kun! And I'll give you…the love and affection…that she never could…but you rightfully deserved…!"

I can feel my body start to quiver as Hinata presses her lips right under my chin. My nose also picks up the strong sense of lavender from her hair…dattebayo…that aroma is so intoxicating. I thought that Sakura-chan was the only woman whose fragrance could get to me…looks like…I found another…

But I can't give in! I have to be strong! Ero-sennin, you perverted bastard! Wherever you are, how do I get out of a situation like this?

It is then that I remember that Ero-sennin would be the _last_ person that I should want at my side. Ero-sennin's assistance would consist of sitting down and taking out a pen to write. I suddenly have an urge to hit Ero-sennin as hard as I can next time I see him…

"I'll never take you for granted…I'll always be by your side…I'll always appreciate what you do for me…!"

…and that urge to harm my perverted master is thrown out the window, as I feel Hinata's lips plant gentle kisses all over my neck. What in the hell had gotten into Hinata? It's like she is possessed by a demon! And why couldn't it be Sakura-chan doing this?

"Naruto-kun…Sakura-san doesn't love you…she doesn't truly appreciate what you sacrifice for her…not like I do…"

Yeah, I know… If I didn't know by now that Sakura-chan doesn't want me, and that you do, then I don't deserve to be with anybody!

But now you have someone in front of you that actually _cares_ for you, a girl that _wants _to be with you, an angel of moonlight who _thinks_ about your well being. Sakura-chan never did any of that. At least she would never do it for me, but Sasuke? Yeah, she would go over the top for him, and do any and everything that she could to make him notice her. I was just so goddamn tired of competing, tired of working twice as hard but still coming up short! I wanted to be happy too!

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata is definitely serious about me. I truly understood that now. I don't think I've ever seen her act like this. I've always been used to the shy and timid girl that always seemed to pass out in my presence. At first I wondered why this always kept happening, like if she had some kind of disease or something. But now that maturity has found its way upon me, I understand completely. This girl in front of me is completely crazy about me, and has no problems showing it!

I feel a growl emanate from my throat as Hinata lowers my head, until we are looking each other directly in the eye, then finishes the movement off by wrapping her arms around my neck. I already know what's about to happen…

One didn't spend nearly three years on the road as the apprentice to a perverted novelist and not pick up a few things. The hunger that I saw in Hinata's eyes, the luminescent blush around her cheeks, that aching desire that her lips just seemed to scream…

"It's ok,"Hinata chants, letting her fingers slide into my hair, "You don't have to worry about a thing, just…let me love you…"

There was no longer any doubt about what was about to happen now. Hinata has given her answer to me, and awaits my response. And as I notice her eyelids start to fall, it is then that I realize how I should answer the princess of the Hyuuga clan…

I'm going to be selfish for once in my life…

Sakura-chan never gave me this chance…hell…Sakura-chan never even looked in my direction!

But Hinata…She was _always_ looking, even when I didn't realize it, even when I was too stupid to slow down and look at what was in front of me all this time. Not only is Hinata _giving_ me this chance, but she isn't saying no…

No wait…it isn't so much that she isn't saying no…but that Hinata _wants_ this, as much as I do…maybe more…

Sliding my arms around her petite waist, I hear a purr murmur out of Hinata's lips. Apparently that was the correct answer that she was looking for, as Hinata's eyes close completely now, and her lips open slightly, signifying that she is ready.

Hinata…I'm going to make us _both_ happy tonight…and get that kiss that I've wanted for so long…

As I lean in, I can feel Hinata's breath brush upon my nose. The aroma that hits me smells like cinnamon. I find it appropriate, considering how sweet and sugary this goddess in front of me is…

As I feel us about to connect, I wonder, how could I have missed this? How could I have been so oblivious?

Well no longer. After this kiss, I won't be lonely anymore, after this kiss, I'll be happy, after this kiss, I could forget about Sakura-chan…

This was it…no more words…no more heartache…it was time to let my actions speak for me…

No…I can't do this…!

At the last possible second, just moments before our lips make contact…I jerk my head to the left. Unaware of my change in plans, Hinata had kept going forward, and met my cheek instead.

I chickened out. At the last second, I pulled out.

I just couldn't do this. Not like this!

"Naruto-kun…?" Hinata wonders, opening her eyes, "Did I…do something wrong…?"

"No…you've done nothing wrong. It's just that…I can't do this to you…"

Hinata was so sweet and delicate. She _deserved_ someone that would treat her right. She _deserved_ someone that wouldn't look at her as a trophy. She _deserved_ someone that didn't look at her as sloppy seconds. Not me. I don't know who, but not me.

"Why?" Hinata asks, as her eyes get watery, "What did I do? Tell me, and I'll fix it!"

"There is nothing that you can do for me, Hinata…" I hated telling her this. I really did. But I wasn't going to live a lie. I would rather be an honest fool instead of a dishonest genius. "I'm sorry, but I just can't force myself to love you the way that you want me to...! Sakura-chan showed me that tonight!"

"I see…" Hinata mutters as her body seems to shrink, "I understand…"

It tears my heart up to see Hinata like this. This girl had gone out of her way to try and cheer me up, and _this_ is how I return her kindness? Kyuubi isn't the monster, _I_ am…

But what the hell am I supposed to do? Dammit! I _refuse_ to give her a relationship full of lies and deception! In the battlefield, this trait is what will bring us home safely, but once we are home, we should be honest with our fellow neighbors! I know that Hinata loves me, but she deserves to be happy with a guy that truly loves her! Sigh…

Well, there is _one_ other option. If Hinata is game, then we'll see where this goes…

"However…" I begin, getting an immediate response out of Hinata who slowly lifts her head back up. Good! That's a start! "That doesn't mean that I can't give you a chance. I really need to forget about Sakura-chan, but my heart hurts so much! Can you help me, Hinata? Can you help heal the pain that is inside my heart?"

"I can't promise you that I can heal it all," Hinata says as a warm smile forms on her lips once more, "But I'm willing to try…"

Sigh…why must love be so _damn_ complicated? I feel like I'm being torn in several different directions! I love Sakura-chan, but she loves Sasuke! Meanwhile, Hinata loves me, but I don't love her!

…But if Hinata is willing to accept me despite my faults…

…If Hinata is willing to look underneath the underneath to get to me…

…Then I guess, I can try and meet her halfway…

"Ok…" I sigh, feeling myself smile as well, "I just got back into Konoha today after three years. A lot of things have changed, and this isn't the same place it was before I left…I'm still trying to remember where everything is…"

Dattebayo...I still can't believe that I'm doing this! I had always thought that it would be Sakura-chan that I would be asking out!

But I just have to accept that I can't have Sakura-chan. Life is unfair, always has been, always will be. Nobody has control over what cards they are dealt...

However, standing before me, is a woman who _wants_ to be with me! Not just _any_ woman, mind you, but the heir to the Hyuuga clan! That is almost the same as being a princess!

I don't believe in fate! I don't believe in destiny! And anyone who _does_ is a fool! I believe that if you want something to happen, then you have to _make_ it happen, with your own two hands! The fact that Hinata has come to me tonight and confessed her love shows me how much she wants to make something happen! And I would be the biggest baka in all of the elemental countries if I were to turn her down now!

I also want to make something happen! I want to be Hokage! But if I want that to happen, then I have to _make_ it happen, with hard work and guts! I also want someone that I can call my own! Someone that can accept me for who I am! I thought that Sakura-chan would be that person, but I guess I was wrong!

However, I was given a second chance. Standing before me is one who is willing to defy all the odds just to be in my presence! And if I let her get away without at least trying, I would never forgive myself!

"Tomorrow morning, Sasuke and I are going to train for the Chuunin exams. We are the only ones of the Konoha twelve that haven't advanced to Chuunin yet, so we are going to get in a lot of practice so that we don't fall behind all of you! But after that…"

I can feel my heart pulse as Hinata looks at me expectedly, waiting for the rest of my offer. It takes me about half a minute before I can figure out just what to say.

"…after the training…would you possibly…like to show me around the village so that I can get used to it again?"

There. That was it. That's my offer.

Hinata's smile seems to glimmer under the moonlight at my request. I was really starting to enjoy looking at that smile of hers. It felt…refreshing…

"I would love to…" Hinata replies with a kiss upon my left cheek, "It would be an honor…"

"Well…" I yawn. It had been a long day, and I really needed to get some sleep if I wanted to train with Sasuke in the morning. "I suppose I should be heading back home. I haven't really gotten any rest ever since I came back to the village, and it feels like my body has reached its limit. Would you like me to walk you home?"

"Please…" Hinata says, clinging onto my right arm, "Let's go…"

"Meet me at training ground number seven about noon tomorrow." I tell Hinata as we walk through the streets of Konoha. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. "And then you can show me around."

"Of course…" Hinata replies, "It's a date…"

Date…? Is that what Hinata thinks this is?

Heh, why not?

For the first time that night, I feel a real smile form upon my lips. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…

"Yeah…it's a date…"


	2. The Resolve to Keep Fighting!

Thank you everyone for the warm welcome back! It means a lot to me!

Before we get into the chapter, I'm going to do something that I haven't done in a while. I'm going to reply to all of the reviews…

_**Shawa**__: Yeah, it is rare to see first person narration for Naruto/Hinata fanfiction, but there are a couple of fics out there with it. One of my favorites is called "Options" by Miyazaki A2. That's a good read that I highly recommend. Part of the reason why I'm writing this series in first person perspective is because it allows me to write deeper. I've also naturally been better at writing in this style as opposed to the standard view. Glad you like it though!_

_**andrewsreino**__: Thank you! As for a new chapter, your wish is my command! Here you go! Enjoy!_

_**Rose Tiger**__: Thanks, it's great to be back. And by the end of this chapter, you'll also be saying poor Hinata as well…_

_**dragonball256**__: Well this chapter is also going to be just as long! I'm glad that you are looking forward to more from me. That makes me want to write more._

_**Kyuubi123**__: Yeah, I loved Acknowledgement too. But I felt that I had to make a fresh start. As for Sakura, she will get what's coming to her in this chapter, but I wish to stress that I'm not trying to vilify her. As for Naruto trying to understand love, technically Jiraiya did speak to Naruto a bit about it while on the road. But I suppose that Naruto needs a more positive role model for this. Maybe I'll make Tsunade step in for this._

_**Brian Stenzel**__: Yeah, I hate that too. Generally, a good chapter length (with the exception of the first chapter) should be about 6,000+ words. Personally, I would try to push for the 8,000+ range. But for this story, I'm going to make my chapters have a minimum of 10,000 words. As for Hanabi, it's funny that you mention her. She actually makes her debut in this chapter, but she won't be a confidant to Naruto. You'll see what I'm talking about…_

_**Chewie Cookies**__: Thank you! I'll do the best that I can!_

Ok, I believe that's everyone for the first chapter. As I mentioned in the response to Brian Stenzel, Hanabi makes her debut in this chapter. I wish to discuss a bit about her…

In _nearly_ every fanfiction that I've seen, Hanabi is almost always, a distaff counterpart of Neji before Naruto knocked some sense into him. It's almost become a completely accepted part of the Naruto fanon. However, I don't want to go that route. Instead, I'm going to try something different with Hanabi to make her interesting. Hope you all enjoy my interpretation of the second daughter of the Hyuuga.

One other thing, as far as character perspectives go, unless I absolutely need to switch to another character, I will only be doing perspectives from Naruto and Hinata's point of view. Hanabi gets a perspective in this chapter, but only because I feel that it is essential to understanding my take on her personality.

And with that, enjoy! The next chapter might take a little bit longer, as I need to rethink where I want to go. This story will be following the Shippuden canon (like the chuunin exams), but I'll also be adding other stuff along the way.

_-Hyuuga Hinata-_

There are three things that I love. The first thing that I love is red bean soup. The second is cinnamon rolls. How Sasuke-san knew I loved these two items, I'll never guess, for there is a sufficient quantity of them over at the buffet table.

I'm also noticing that the buffet table has herring soba, curry rice, yakiniku barbeque, beef jerky, steak with green peppers and grilled onions, onigiri with tomato, sesame dumplings, umeboshi, syrup covered anko dumplings, orange chicken, cherry tomatoes, pudding, mackerel, kelp, wild grass salad, winter melon, and miso ramen with pork cutlets.

What impressed me wasn't the _variety_ at the buffet table, but the fact that _at least_ _one_ _item_, just happened to be the favorite food of one of the members of the Konoha Twelve. This was arguably a good example of why Sasuke-san was considered the "genius" back when the "Rookie Nine" had become genin. He seemed to be able to pick up information, and do it quickly and efficiently. While I'm almost certain that getting food that agreed to everyone's taste buds tended to be expensive, I must admit that it was probably a more effective option compared to pizza. By getting our favorite dishes, the unity that we all shared seemed to be getting stronger.

And to tell you the truth, I wasn't one to complain, since it meant that I got all the cinnamon rolls that I could eat…

_Chapter 2: The Resolve To Keep Fighting!_

Modesty and etiquette had been thrown out the window once everyone was free to help themselves to the food. Nobody cared what you ate, or how much you ate, just as long as you ate enough to be happy. The ladies at my table seemed to be the happiest of us all. Normally, we ladies are very mindful of what we allow into our bodies, _some more than others_, so that we don't put on additional unwanted weight or fat. Granted, we were kunoichi, so we usually burned off the calories _anyway,_ but it was still the principle of the matter…

Back in the academy, Sakura-san had been one of the _worst cases_ about not eating properly. Her claim had been that she was "trying to stay thin for Sasuke-kun". Unfortunately, the lack of sufficient calories tended to make Sakura-san pass out more often. There were times when several of the girls had to help her up after a dizzy spell!

Apparently Sakura-san had gotten the message about not overdoing her diet, since her plate was loaded with anko dumplings and umeboshi. Or maybe it was the rumor going around that Sasuke-san didn't want a "twig" for a girlfriend.

But while Sakura-san had learned her lesson, apparently Ino-san had yet to. Whenever the four of us ladies would get together on occasion, Ino-san would always get meals that had almost no calories at all! Sakura-san and Tenten-san would eat dumplings respectively, I would eat my red bean soup that I loved so much, yet Ino-san would sometimes only eat _two carrot sticks and a leaf of lettuce!_

To be fair, the average adult human being is only supposed to consume about 2,000 calories a day. That figure was slightly lower if your body was still maturing, and even lower if you were a female. However, Ino-san tended to take things too far…

See, when you were a shinobi, you were guaranteed to burn off a _minimum_ of 500 calories per mission. Combine that with daily training, and the amount that you lost doubled. But when one burns off that many calories, one needs to replenish their body as well, or else they risk causing serious harm to their body.

Which was why I seriously worried about Ino-san. Since my Byakugan can see chakra networks, I was able to see that her body tended to be lower in chakra reserves compared to everyone else in the Konoha Twelve with the exception of Lee-san. Lee-san was exempt from having low chakra because it was just some sort of anomaly that ran in his system. Ino-san, however, _did not_, so there should have been _no reason_ why her chakra pools were that low, unless she wasn't eating properly.

I was surprised however, as in addition to the cherry tomatoes and pudding that she loved so much, Ino-san also had a piece of steak on her plate as well!

Apparently I wasn't the only one shocked by this news, as Sakura-san and Tenten-san also gave Ino-san incredulous looks at our table.

"Why is everyone freaking out?" Ino-san had asked as she cut up her steak, not liking the fact that she was put on the spot, "It's not every day that we get to all hang out like this! I can afford to indulge _once_ in a while, right?"

We all giggled as Ino-san muttered a bunch of curse words under her breath. We weren't making fun of her, but we all just found it ironic that Ino-san was the one saying to break the rules. Or maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was _secretly_ dating Kiba-kun. That probably explained the steak…

But overall, the atmosphere was enlightening. Good food and good comrades.

_Except for one…_

I glanced over at the table near the kitchen. Kiba-kun, Chouji-san, and Lee-san were enjoying themselves at their table, but I couldn't get over the fact that there was an empty chair there that had yet to be filled…

I sigh as I stir my chopsticks through my third dish, a small plate of miso ramen. The miso ramen was delicious, but it wasn't _my_ preferred dish, but to the one that had stolen my heart…

The one person who always had a way of making me smile with his perverted antics, the one person who possessed a "never say die" attitude that could convert even the strictest of nonbelievers, the one person who was as unpredictable as the weather itself…

He was my beloved…Naruto-kun…

Out of all the three things that I professed to love, Naruto-kun was the third and final thing. And even with that, I loved Naruto-kun more then I loved my soup and pastries combined.

Which explained why I felt so miserable that evening…

My eyes glance at the grandfather clock located on Sasuke-san's west wall. I immediately recognized the craftsmanship for my father owns a similar model in his study. The originator of this particular brand of clocks was none other than Senju Hashirama, otherwise known as the Shodaime.

Legend has it, that when the Senju and Uchiha clans had collaborated together to form what would be known as Konohagakure, Hashirama-sama personally created and gave this grandfather clock to Uchiha Madara as a sign of friendship and a peace offering. Throughout the years, it was said that whoever owned this clock was the one who was in charge of the Uchiha clan. This clock was said to be passed down from clan head to clan head. For this clock to be in Sasuke-san's possession signified that he was now the new head of the Uchiha.

Due to the similarities and supposed rumor that my clan had a connection to the Uchiha clan, all clan heads as well as potential future clan heirs of the Hyuuga were _required_ to know this little footnote in history.

My eyes glare into daggers as my new nemesis taunts me with his control over time. It was a quarter after nine, and Naruto-kun had yet to arrive…

Did something happen to him? Did he get lost along the way? Is he unable to find this place?

My lavender painted fingernails nearly draw blood out of my palms as anxiety starts to kick in. However, I try not to allow it to show upon my face. It would do me no good to worry about Naruto-kun. He was a trained shinobi, so nothing bad would really happen to him. I just have to have faith in him.

Still…that didn't change the fact that Naruto-kun was the only one of the Konoha Twelve not to have shown up yet. Naruto-kun, where _are_ you…?

As if my prayers were answered, there is suddenly a knock on Sasuke-san's front door. As the master of ceremonies walks towards the door to answer it, all eyes at my table immediately turn to me.

"Oooh…" Ino-san teases, placing her fingers upon her cheeks, "I wonder who _that_ could be…?

"Has the man of the hour finally arrived?" Tenten-san adds, an evil smile forming upon her lips, "Do you know who it is, Hinata?"

"He'll be happy to see you again, Hinata!" Sakura-san beams as she winks at me, "Now's your chance to tell him how you feel!"

Yes…that's right…he _was_ the reason why we had gathered tonight, after all…

This had been the moment that I had been waiting for, the time that I had spent the rest of the day preparing myself for…

I bite my lower lip as Sasuke-san opens the front door to his home. I can't stand the suspense, but I have to watch. I have to know, if it's really him…

As Sasuke-san steps back to allow the person in, I subconsciously activate my Byakugan. With my enhanced vision, I look at the chakra coils of the new stranger. The readings that I was getting were off the roof! Most shinobi didn't have chakra that high! Not even our teachers!

However…there was_ one_ person in Konoha who had a lot of chakra, and that person happened to be the one that we had been waiting for all night…

It was him…the person that I longed to be with, the only one that could make my knees weak like jelly…

Naruto-kun…He was here…he was finally here…

My heart starts to race as Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san bump fists. Time was running out, and I had to gather my thoughts together.

I don't know if it was done for my sake or not, but Sakura-san leaves our table and goes to embrace Naruto-kun. This does nothing to clear my mind. In fact, this seems to drive it into even more of a frenzy!

In the midst of all of this chaos that was my mind, there was only one clear thought that had managed to come through, one result that made sense, _one_ conclusion that was above all, absolute…

I still wasn't ready…

The fact that my body was burning up hotter than Lee-san's curry rice was proof that I was not as prepared as I thought I would be. I wasn't ready…I needed more time…

Unfortunately, time was something that wasn't on my side at the moment. Sakura-san had broken the hug that she had given her teammate, and now the other ladies at my table were getting up to welcome back the final member of our little entourage.

My eyes shift to the other tables. Everyone was standing up and going towards Naruto-kun in order to give him their welcome, and Shikamaru-san even yawned a bit before sliding his hands in his pockets. I would have found this gesture of his amusing under any other circumstance, but right now, I was feeling too rigid and on edge to be able to enjoy it. My heart was going into overdrive, and I didn't know how much more I would be able to take.

Kiba-kun gives me a knowing glance as he passes by my table, and it is with that action that I finally decide on what to do…

I run…

Yes…like a coward, I run away…

I wasn't ready yet, but I _refused_ to faint in front of Naruto-kun yet again…

It had been nearly three years since I saw him last. Did I really want Naruto-kun to see me again after all that time and think, "Wow, Hinata. Nearly three years since I've seen you and you _still_ faint?"

I don't think my heart would be able to take it if Naruto-kun had said something like that to me, so I ru…make an evasive maneuver, yes…evasive maneuver in an attempt to buy some more time. Currently I am hiding in one of Sasuke-kun's spare bedrooms. The room that I pick is _just close_ enough to the main area that I can still hear everything.

"Hey? Where's Hinata? She is the only one that I haven't seen yet!"

My heart flutters at those words. Naruto-kun…had asked for me?

"I think she's in the bathroom. I'll go tell her that you are here."

That next voice had been Sakura-san's. Which let me know one important thing...

Time was running out…

No, correction, I was _already_ out of time. Once Sakura-san found me, it would be time to face my fears.

Unfortunately, I would have to do so sooner than I anticipated, as Sakura-san opens the door to the room that I am hiding in.

"Oh, there you are!" Sakura-san greets, "Naruto is here! And he asked about you…"

"I know…" I answer back, "I heard…"

"Then what are you doing in here?" Sakura-san asks, placing a hand on one of my arms, "Let's go out there! How else will my baka of a teammate know of your feelings? You know how dense he can be…"

I flinch. Although I am certain that Sakura-san had meant to keep the mood jovial in an attempt to raise my spirits, her choice of words had given the opposite effect instead.

"That's easy for _you_ to say," I spat, knocking her arm away, "_You're_ not the one who has to worry about rejection. _You_ already have a man that is able to reciprocate your feelings! _You_ were the one that got to be on his team instead of me. _You_ were the one that he would devote all his time and energy to, in an effort to get noticed…"

I can see that Sakura-san is shocked to hear such behavior come from me. I was supposed to be the timid and sweet one of the Konoha Twelve, right? Being jaded and cynical were not words that one would use to describe Hyuuga Hinata…

However, at this point, I had stopped caring. I'm not quite sure what it was that had finally pushed me over the edge. Perhaps I had drank too much wine tonight, perhaps Sakura-san had ridiculed her teammate one time too many, I really wasn't sure. But what I _was_ certain about was that I felt an intense anger burning inside me. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and Sakura-san was about to see that now…

"For _your_ information," I continue, "Part of the problem why I can't get Naruto-kun to notice _me_, is because he is still so hung up over _you._ I know how shy I can be. I need to work on that. However, even when I _do_ try to make an effort to get Naruto-kun to pay attention to me, it falls on deaf ears! Not because Naruto-kun is _dense_, mind you, but because he has put _you_ on a fucking pedestal!"

There is no longer any doubt now. Sakura-san is definitely aghast to hear such words coming from the heir of the Hyuuga clan. Well that's just too bad for her, because I'm not finished yet…

"_You_ are the measuring stick for Naruto-kun!" I seethe, "_You!_ So regardless of what _I _or any other woman might attempt to get into his heart, it won't mean a thing, because _you_ are the epitome of beauty in his eyes!"

I can see that my words are starting to have an effect on Sakura-san now, as her emerald green eyes seem to be getting a little bit watery. Or maybe I'm mistaken, and it's really _my_ eyes that are starting the waterworks…

"And I think the thing that irks me the _most_ about you," I croak, feeling the tears fall down my cheeks, "Is that you have absolutely _no_ interest in Naruto-kun, yet you take him for granted! I was _livid_, when I had to visit Naruto-kun in the hospital shortly before he left the village! Sure, he may have brought his teammate back home, but at what cost? My Naruto-kun nearly got himself _killed_, just to keep a promise to _you!_"

Sakura-san gasps, covering her mouth with her hands, "How…how did you hear about that?"

"I have my ways of getting information…"

The truth was that Kiba-kun had told me about the promise that Sakura-san had requested of Naruto-kun shortly before they left to bring back Sasuke-san. But I wasn't about to let _her_ know that…

"But did you _thank_ him?" I demand, feeling myself come close to falling apart, "Did you _truly_ show Naruto-kun your gratitude? No!"

As I analyze my rival, I find that her eyes are puffy and moist. I truly didn't mean to be so abrasive towards Sakura-san, since she has been so helpful in other matters, but there was just one simple fact that one couldn't overlook.

I was a woman…_in love…_

And Sakura-san just happened to be the _one_ woman that had the undivided attention of the man that I wanted…

One didn't need to be a genius like Shikamaru-san to understand that we women are both delicate _and_ jealous creatures. Or that one of the main things that would throw our emotions overboard was a _man…_

Now, if Sakura-san had _showed_ an interest in Naruto-kun, then I probably wouldn't have been so pissed. But it was the fact that Sakura-san was so nonchalant and cavalier about his feelings towards her that had me steamed. Basically what Sakura-san was saying was that:

She didn't _want_ Naruto-kun, but yet she didn't want anyone else to have him either…

And _that_ was my main gripe with the female member of Team 7.

I think my message must have gotten through, as Sakura-san wipes her eyes. Serves her right. But now she is placing her hands upon my shoulders. I assume that she wishes to speak now.

"You must really love him, huh?"

And with those simple words of Sakura-san, all of my anger disappears immediately. Just like that, the ranting, jaded, cynical young woman reverts back to her modest, timid, and elegant self.

"Yes…" I chant, feeling the euphoria in my heart elevate, "I love Naruto-kun…with all of my heart…"

After hearing my response, a small smile forms on Sakura-san's lips. Apparently her smile must be contagious, for I slowly find myself matching Sakura-san with a small smile of my own...

"Hinata…" Sakura-san sighs, "For the record…I'm _sorry._ I'm sorry that I've taken Naruto for granted, _sorry_ that I wasn't as nice to him as I could have been, and _sorry_ that I never took his feelings, _or yours,_ into consideration. After Naruto had left the village, I had realized what a horrible person I had become. And I hated it! So I told myself, that I would try to change for the better. While Naruto is my teammate, I consider him to be like a brother. And like any sister, I merely want my brother to be happy. Maybe dense was the wrong choice of words to use, for Naruto does care about people and he isn't the village idiot that he makes everyone think that he is. He can be _stubborn_, but then again, so is Sasuke-kun. And so am I. Team Seven is composed of a trio of stubborn idiots that is lead by a perverted jounin who can't even come to team meetings on time!"

Sakura-san and I share a laugh. That little jab at herself and her team was just the thing to raise the atmosphere back up. The air no longer felt thick and heavy.

"Look," Sakura-san says, "I'm in your corner. We _all_ are. We _all_ want Naruto to see what has been in front of him all of this time. Naruto had a _shitty_ childhood, but considering how much you know about him, I'm sure that I don't need to tell _you_ that. He needs someone that can give him _true_ happiness, and keep a _real_ smile on his face! And I truly feel…that I can't be the one to give that to him…but _you are_, Hinata! So you are just going to have to give a little bit more of yourself then you usually do to make him understand! Don't you remember, Hinata? When we took the Chuunin exams again? You were not only the _only girl_ out of us to pass the second time, but the _only _member of your team as well! Neji was the only other person that was promoted along with you that time! To be honest, Neji advancing hadn't been a surprise to any of us. But _you_ were! We were all saying how we wished that we had more of your drive that day, that determination! If you want Naruto-kun to notice you, then you have to be _that_ person again! Don't doubt yourself anymore, Hinata! Your reward is out there waiting for you! Truce?"

My smile brightens even further as I embrace Sakura-san. Truth be told, I didn't want Sakura-san as a rival…I wanted her as an ally, and a confidant, to help me get Naruto-kun. Maybe now we can finally get off on the right track.

"Oi, Hinata!" I hear Kiba-kun bark as he opens up the bedroom door, "What the hell are you _still_ doing in here? I can't stall Naruto any longer! Get your ass out there right now! Chouji and Lee have already left to go into the kitchen, to give you a chance to make your move! Don't let this all go to waste!"

"Thank you, Kiba-kun," I answer with a nod, "And thank you, Sakura-san," I thank as I turn back towards her, "Forgive me for going off on you like that…"

"Don't even worry about that!" Sakura-san shrugs as we start to leave the room, "But you might want to go into the bathroom first, and clean yourself up. You can't claim your prince if you don't look your best, right?"

"Right…"

A new wave of confidence washes over me as I wipe my eyes in one of Sasuke-san's many bathrooms. I now felt like nothing could stand in my way.

"There you are…" a new voice chimes in from behind me, "What took you?"

"Sakura-san and I had come to an…understanding," I fumble, as I try to figure out what choice of words best to use, "I had always been jealous of Sakura-san for hoarding Naruto-kun to herself, but after discussing things for a bit, we have made up."

"Well let me help you fix your makeup," Ino-san says, grabbing some eyeliner out of her purse, "Sakura wasn't kidding when she said that you looked like a mess! Not to worry, this won't take long…"

I relax a little bit as Ino-san applies the cosmetic beauty products to my face. About ten minutes later, I'm looking good as new.

"Now…" Ino-san smirks deviously, putting away her supplies, "Go out there and get your man!"

As I start to walk back, I notice that I don't hear a second set of footsteps. Turning my head momentarily, I notice Ino-san shuffling.

"Is something the matter, Ino-san?"

"No…" Ino-san replies, a light blush appearing on her face, "Everything's peachy…"

"For the record, that blue dress looks great on you. I'm sure that Kiba-kun would agree with me."

I suppress a giggle as Ino-san's entire body turns a shade of red brighter then Sakura-san's dress. Feeling full of energy and ambition once more, I turn back around and walk towards the main area.

I had procrastinated long enough tonight. It was time to claim my prize…

As I step back out into the main area of Sasuke-san's estate, I find the atmosphere to be completely different from when I had left it. Instead of seeing everyone feasting merrily on the delicacies presented to us, the environment that I am made witness to now holds an aura of murkiness.

My Byakugan was unnecessary in order to understand the change in climate. The evidence that I yearn for is scattered all around me.

My eyes gaze upon the table that was closest to the kitchen. This was the eating area that had seated Kiba-kun, Lee-san, and Chouji-san. Upon closer inspection, I also notice that the previously unseated fourth chair now has a couple of plates on the table in front of it. My lips curve into a smile as I see the remnants of a large bowl of miso ramen. This dish had been the final confirmation that my beloved Naruto-kun had indeed arrived tonight and dined to his heart's desire. My heart swoons however, as next to the empty bowl of ramen I also see a finished bowl of red bean soup.

The red bean soup had been _my dish_ of preference. As such, I had been the only one prior to Naruto-kun's arrival to really feast upon it. So to see that another besides myself was willing to partake of it raised my spirits. The fact that it was _Naruto-kun_ however, that had tried my dish, had put my feelings and nerves into a state of jubilation.

Which brought up the next matter on my agenda…Where was Naruto-kun?

The pursuit for my beloved commences upon the resonance of snoring beneath my feet. As my eyes shift down to the marble floor, I find Chouji-san in a state of slumber. My first guess was that Chouji-san had passed out due to an overabundance of rich food. However, I quickly remember that the fighting style of the Akimichi clan is geared around a diet high in calories and carbohydrates, so there had to be a different reason to explain Chouji-san's current condition.

It is at that moment that an unconscious Chouji-san subconsciously releases a belch from his lips. From the offensive stench that assaults my nose, I am able to figure out that the cause of Chouji-san's current condition had been alcohol.

I had foreseen such a predicament occurring tonight, and had thus restricted myself to two glasses of wine. The first reason was that like Chouji-san, I also had a low tolerance for alcohol. Any more then my limit, and there would have been a good probability of me being on the floor as well.

The second reason was that I didn't want anything to hinder my reunion with Naruto-kun. If I were under the influence, I might do things that he considered distasteful, and squander my opportunity to earn his admiration.

I had waited nearly three years in order to gain an audience with Naruto-kun. I wasn't going to wait anymore…

"That is quite unyouthful…"

As I turn my head left, I find Lee-san standing next to me, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Lee-san!" I exclaim, as I assist him in placing Chouji-san into a chair, "Have you seen Naruto-kun?"

"I have not…" Lee-san replies, as he drinks a bottle of Konoha's finest spring water. Lee-san understood the rules. The prerequisite for Lee-san before arriving tonight was that he were not permitted to consume any beverage that was deemed alcoholic, lest his drunken boxing style manifest itself, "Last I saw of Naruto-kun, he had been dining amongst the table of men who truly possessed the power of youth!"

"I see…" I sigh, deciding to continue my search elsewhere. Hopefully Naruto-kun had not gone too far after his meal, "Thank you anyway."

"Not a problem, Hinata-san!" Lee-san gleams, giving me a thumbs up, "Leave this matter of unyouthfulness to me! Focus on your task of finding Naruto-kun!"

I questioned Lee-san as I turn around. Upon looking at the other two tables, I had comprehended his reasons.

Ino-san's absence had been explained in her assistance of fixing my appearance in addition to her appointment with Kiba-kun. As for the others, they were in a similar state as Chouji-san.

Sakura-san and Sasuke-san however, were wide awake. And they were kissing in such a way that made my face flare up.

"Their love burns with the passion of youth…!" Lee-san cries, "I regret that I cannot be the one to give Sakura-san this happiness, but if she is happy, then I shall be too!"

I immediately felt bad for Lee-san. I had almost forgotten that he had also had feelings for Sakura-san.

"Lee-san, will you be all right?"

"Do not concern yourself for me…!" Lee-san answers, as he tries to wipe some tears out of his eyes. I could see that Lee-san was trying to be strong, and I admire him for it. I truly hoped that he would find his special person someday, "You still have yet to find Naruto-kun!"

That's right…where was Naruto-kun?

I have a desire to activate my Byakugan to continue my search when my eyes fall upon an open window to the left of the front door. The black suit that the individual wore would have deluded me in identity, had it not been for the spiky blond hair that I saw amongst his head.

Naruto-kun! He was outside! But why was he out there? And why did he look so…defeated…?

My attention then turns back to his teammates. After looking at them, then at Naruto-kun again, I am finally able to come to a conclusion…

_He knows…_Naruto-kun finally knows that his teammates are together…

Naruto-kun…I'm so sorry…I truly wish that you could have found out under better circumstances…

I didn't have the heart to inform Naruto-kun of his teammates relationship upgrade. I felt it was not my place to do so.

I also didn't have the heart to tell Naruto-kun that his teammates had been dating for _a little over a year now…_

But I had stalled long enough. While I was not happy to see Naruto-kun in such a state of despair, I had to admit that this gave me the opportunity that I had been waiting for.

To mend his heart…and unite it with mine…

Now that Naruto-kun understood the situation between his two teammates, he would be more willing to listen to my proposition.

With renewed vigor, I brush my clothes off and head towards the front door.

My heart pangs as I see my beloved down on Sasuke-kun's doorstep. _Defeated_ had not been a good enough word to describe Naruto-kun's current condition. _Broken…_felt more accurate…

How I longed to hold Naruto-kun tight and tell him that everything would be ok, but I withdrew this desire from my mind. Now was not the time to do such a thing. My first task at hand would be to restore the spirit that had left my darling.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

My heart nearly stops as Naruto-kun turns his head to analyze me. After two and a half years, I was finally face to face with the man that I had loved since our days at the ninja academy.

I wanted to faint at that moment, but my resolve shoved that ominous thought away. An opportunity like this only came _once_ in a blue moon, and I was not certain when another moment like this would ever occur. I would not allow the sacrifices that my nakama had made for me to be in vain. I had also told myself, that if I couldn't gather my courage together, then I honestly didn't _deserve_ to be with Naruto-kun…

"Hinata…?"

I wanted to cry as I looked into Naruto-kun's eyes. The blazing heat of determination that I normally found within those baby blues of his had been extinguished. There was much work to be done…

"It hurts, doesn't it…?" I repeat, taking his hands lovingly into mine. The process of restoring his spirit would be a delicate one, so I had to take things slowly, "It hurts to know that the one you love has feelings for another, right?"

"Yeah…" Naruto-kun sighs as he looks off into the distance, "I can't put into words how much it hurts though…"

"I know that feeling…" Not letting go of Naruto-kun's hands, I twist my body around and rest my head into his chest, "I know what it's like to feel that way. For I _also_ have someone that I'm in love with who hasn't noticed my feelings…and it hurts waiting for him to see them…but I wait…for I feel that he is worth waiting for…"

I was hoping that my subtle words and behavior would be enough to clue Naruto-kun in on _who_ it was that had gotten my attention. While I was willing to make more of an effort to speak my mind…that did not mean that I was going to just blurt out the answer. I still had my pride after all…

"I'll talk to Kiba about it…"

"I wasn't referring to Kiba-kun…"

Apparently Naruto-kun did not pick up on my cryptic message, but that's ok. His heart and mind are still in turmoil right now. It would be inconsiderate of me to expect Naruto-kun to be fully functioning after his heart break.

And even with all of that, I have still taken a gigantic step forward. Never in a million years would I have found myself bold enough to do what I am right now. I probably would have fainted just at the thought of it.

But yet, here I am, holding hands and resting with the man that I love, and he isn't stopping me…

For a minute I contemplate if Naruto-kun is allowing such actions to occur because it can't be with Sakura-san. But then I come to the conclusion that Naruto-kun isn't that kind of man. Naruto-kun cares for the feelings of _everyone_, no matter how well he might know them, so he would not allow me to hold him out of spite for Sakura-san. Naruto-kun is not the type of person to use one as a _substitute _for another. In addition, if Naruto-kun didn't want me to hold him so, then he would have declined at my first attempt. But he hasn't, and that's what gives me hope.

"When I find out who the guy is, I'll chew him out!" Naruto-kun rants, "How could a guy not notice how sweet and beautiful you are?"

It is at that moment that I am thankful that Naruto-kun cannot see my face right now, because I feel that if he did, all of the work that I have done so far would have become unwound.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, but that won't be necessary. It's ok…"

"No it isn't!" Naruto-kun continues, "It's _not_ ok for an angel such as yourself to not have your feelings returned!"

Angel? Naruto-kun thinks I am an angel? Oh my god…

I suppress the desire to cry right there and then. _I_ was supposed to be the one doing the cheering up, _not_ the other way around.

The irony of this entire situation is amusing. Naruto-kun didn't know who the mystery man was that I had been enamored with, yet he was already willing to go to the ends of the earth to make me happy, just because he liked girls like me.

And that was just one of the many reasons why I loved him…

Part of me wanted to just blurt out to Naruto-kun to look in a mirror to find his answer, but I decided against it. Naruto-kun had a brain, and it felt like he was trying to use it to its full potential. I did not want to disrupt his thinking process.

And also…I was curious just where this would lead…

"Don't hurt yourself trying to find out who the guy is," I giggle, as I temporarily cover my mouth with one of my hands, "You may not like the answer…"

And I _meant that_, for I felt that if Naruto-kun had given me just _one more_ compliment, that I would have lost it right there.

I feel that I had finally given Naruto-kun enough puzzle pieces to work with. Now it was time for him to put them together, and come up with his solution.

I am already certain that Naruto-kun will figure out that _he_ is the one that I love. It had never been a question about _will,_ but more about _when…?_

Two months? A week from now? That was what I had wanted to know.

"Hinata…" I barely manage to hear, "That…_guy_ that you like…I probably drank too much alcohol tonight, and might be going crazy, but the guy that you like…he wouldn't…happen to be _me_, would he?"

It takes every ounce of strength that I have in my body not to pass out. _He finally figured it out…_

However, Naruto-kun had been skeptical in his findings. It was now up to me to wash away any uncertainty that he might have gained. But yet, as I turn back around and look into Naruto-kun's face, I find that I temporarily have lost the ability to speak. It is then that I remember that a picture is worth a thousand words. Rather than _tell_ Naruto-kun how I felt about him, it would be more effective if I _showed_ him instead. So I allow the pressure on our connected hands to tighten just a bit, and I nod my head with a speed that would impress Lee-san.

"Hinata…" Naruto-kun sighs upon seeing my reaction, "I…I don't deserve you…you know how I feel about Sakura-chan…"

Naruto-kun had finally learned that he was the man that I loved, but his spirit had not yet been restored! It was time to take drastic measures…

I had remembered the sage words that Sakura-san had imparted upon me earlier that night. If I truly wanted Naruto-kun to understand just how I felt about him, then I was going to have to give my all. I break contact with Naruto-kun's hands and throw my body into his chest. I had come _too far_ to fail now. I refused to concede, for then that meant that I didn't want Naruto-kun bad enough.

Naruto-kun had claimed that he didn't "deserve" me. Yet another reason why I love him so much…In spite of everything that he had gone through, Naruto-kun had still felt that he wasn't worthy of me. If anything, _I_ was the one that didn't deserve _him…_

But that's irrelevant at the moment. Right now I have to do everything in my power to show Naruto-kun that Sakura-san isn't the right woman for him and that I am.

"I do…" I answer back, after about a minute. I tighten my hold on Naruto-kun feeling that he will disappear if I don't. "And I don't care! But, you know as well as I do, that you can't win her over anymore. You're not doing yourself any good by fighting a war that you cannot win! Let her go, Naruto-kun! It's what's best! For you…and for her…"

Stage one of my plan to restore Naruto-kun's fortitude was to inform him that there was _another woman_ that was in love with him. Stage one had been a success.

Stage two of my plan is to persuade Naruto-kun into giving up Sakura-san for good. Unfortunately for me, stage two was still in its infancy stage, so it looked like things were going to fall apart early. My only way to keep everything intact was to start stage three earlier than anticipated…

Stage three of my plan was to _show_ Naruto-kun just how much I loved him. Unlike stage one and stage two, I had not thoroughly planned out how I was going to utilize stage three, so it was a very risky maneuver on my part. However, if I executed stage three well enough, then the odds of success with my beloved would improve dramatically.

"Besides…" I continue, placing my head into the nook of his neck, "I've been paying close attention all of these years! Sakura-san always took you for granted! I won't make that same mistake! So look at me! Pay attention to me, Naruto-kun! And I'll give you…the love and affection…that she never could…but you rightfully deserved!"

As if to emphasize my point, I slowly start planting sweet kisses all over his neck. Naruto-kun doesn't stop me, even when I can feel the effect I am having on his body. There was a final mode in my four stage plan. Just like stage three before it, stage four had not really been planned out, and was more of a last resort. Stage four would _definitely_ restore Naruto-kun's fire if it had succeeded. However, activating stage four prematurely _would result_ in automatic failure. Stage four was a suicide option. Once I activated it, there was no choice but to go all the way. Stopping even halfway through would be the end of me. So I had to be certain that I was prepared to utilize stage four because once I did, there was no turning back. And just what was stage four? Well…stage four…is to basically pull Naruto-kun in close…and give him the kiss of a lifetime!

"I'll never take you for granted…I'll always be by your side…I'll always appreciate what you do for me…!"

I can feel my heart pouring out of me as I unveil my entire soul to Naruto-kun. How long had I waited to be able to have this chance right now? How many tears had I shed over not being able to tell Naruto-kun my true feelings? How many times had I used my "special toy" thinking of him?

I only had one answer…

I didn't know…I had no idea…I couldn't answer any of my questions…

The only thing that I _was_ certain of…was that I _loved_ the man in front of me more than life itself. For _years_ I had tried to tell him that, and that didn't work. So I had secluded myself into a little box out of frustration. But I had finally learned that if you wanted something bad enough, you would either do everything in your power to obtain it, or you would go insane in the process.

To be quite honest with myself…I feel that it was a little of both…

"Naruto-kun…Sakura-san doesn't love you…she doesn't truly appreciate what you sacrifice for her…not like I do…"

Placing my hands on his cheeks now, I am prepared to give my all just to show Naruto-kun how much he means to me. His cheeks are warm, like a nice hot cup of green tea. I can slowly feel the fire that had once remained dormant inside of his body returning to the surface. Just one more push, and he would be mine…

"Naruto-kun…" I lower his head so that our eyes meet completely, then snake my arms around the back of his head, "It's ok, you don't have to worry about a thing, just…let me love you…"

I feel that we have finally reached the point where words are unnecessary. The time for talk has come to an end…it was now the moment to let our hearts speak for us…

Apparently Naruto-kun understands that as well, as I feel his arms wrap themselves tightly around my waist. Sliding my fingers into his soft blonde locks, I allow myself to relax. This was the moment that I had been waiting two and a half years for, the opportunity that I had prepared myself for, the fantasy that I _never_ thought would become a reality…

Naruto-kun and I…were going to share our first kiss…

I still couldn't believe that this _wasn't_ a dream. It all felt too good to be true. But as I feel Naruto-kun's warm breath against my face, I know that this is no illusion. _No_ genjutsu could make miso ramen smell this good…

"Naruto-kun…"

I can't think anymore, my mind feels completely empty. My eyelids are heavy, my cheeks burn, and my mouth quivers. Oh god I want it… I want it so badly that it hurts!

Kiss me, Naruto-kun! Kiss me, and make me yours!

I shall not waver, I shall not back down! Come and claim your lady!

With this kiss…we shall unite our hearts as one!

So come forth, my beloved! Accept all of my passion! All of my desire! All of my love!

I lean in, ready to give in to my hearts desire. As I feel the distance between our lips close, I bathe in the knowledge that my days of longing would be over. Never again would I call for his name, never again would I watch him from a distance…

…or so I thought…

As I feel my lips make contact, I sense that the "essence" of Naruto-kun is absent. Upon opening my eyes, I am devastated by what I see. Naruto-kun…had shifted his head…at the very last possible moment! Instead of making contact with his lips, I have marked his cheek instead!

Why, Naruto-kun? Why have you forsaken me?

"Naruto-kun…? Did I…do something wrong…?"

"No…you've done nothing wrong. It's just that…I can't do this to you…"

Is it my breath? Did I eat too many cinnamon rolls tonight? Are you worried because your breath smells like ramen and pork? It doesn't matter! Our love will transcend any obstacle! _Please_ don't do this to me, Naruto-kun! Please!

At this point, it would be safe to say that I was desperate. Or was I crazy?

"Why? What did I do? Tell me, and I'll fix it!"

"There is nothing that you can do for me, Hinata…" Through my moist eyes, I couldn't tell who was suffering more. It was obvious that I was crying, but that sadness inside Naruto-kun's eyes…there is still so much anguish…I can feel that he really doesn't want to do this, but feels that he must, to spare me from the pain that he carries. Even in heart break, he still tries to protect me… "I'm sorry, but I just can't force myself to love you the way that you want me too…! Sakura-chan showed me that tonight!"

"I see…I understand…"

So that was it…all of that effort…all of that sacrifice…

Gone…

I still love you Naruto-kun…even if you won't claim me for yourself, even if my love for you remains unrequited and I die a lonely and bitter old woman, my feelings for you will never change, you shall always be in my heart…

"However…"

_However?_ My head immediately perks up at those words. "However" generally means that there was a contradiction to the statement. Naruto-kun said that he couldn't _force_ himself to love me, but then says however. Is there…still hope for me? Or am I merely deluding myself?

"…that doesn't mean that I can't give you a chance. I really need to forget about Sakura-chan, but my heart hurts so much! Can you help me, Hinata? Can you help heal the pain that is inside my heart?"

Oh Naruto-kun…then I was right! You _are_ still hurting, you poor thing…

I can slowly feel a smile returning to my lips. Naruto-kun, was reaching out to me…

My darling…I don't care how long it takes, but I promise to help you regain your smile again! And on that day…I hope to be fortunate enough to stand by your side!"

"I can't promise you that I can heal it all, but I'm willing to try…"

My heart melts a bit as I see Naruto-kun grin a little. This wasn't the full fledged smirk that he was known for, but it was a start.

"Ok…" Naruto-kun sighs, "I just got back into Konoha today after three years. A lot of things have changed, and this isn't the same place it was before I left…I'm still trying to remember where everything is…"

What is Naruto-kun thinking about?

"Tomorrow morning, Sasuke and I are going to train for the Chuunin exams. We are the only ones of the Konoha twelve that haven't advanced to Chuunin yet, so we are going to get in a lot of practice so that we don't fall behind all of you! But after that…"

Naruto-kun…just where are you going with this? What is it that you are trying to say?

The suspense of what Naruto-kun's next words will be is enough to give me a heart attack! I don't know how much more my emotions can take tonight!

"…after the training…would you possibly…like to show me around the village so that I can get used to it again?"

Naruto-kun…is this your way…of asking me out? You really know how to make a woman happy…

"I would love to…" I answer, giving him a gentle kiss upon his left cheek, "It would be an honor…"

And I _meant that._ I felt honored that Naruto-kun was willing to give me the chance that Sakura-san…or any other woman in our village would not give to him.

"Well…" Naruto-kun yawns, stretching his arms, "I suppose I should be heading back home. I haven't really gotten any rest ever since I came back to the village, and it feels like my body has reached its limit. Would you like me to walk you home?"

Yet a _third _reason why I love Naruto-kun so much…even amongst the pranks and tricks, even with his perverted antics, even when he deludes the entire village into believing him to be something that he truly is not…

Naruto-kun was still a gentleman…

_My_ gentleman…

And I had no intention of letting him slide through my fingers ever again…

"Please…" I reply, taking hold of his right arm, "Let's go…"

As we get up and walk through the streets of Konoha, I can't help but feel that I am the luckiest woman in all of the elemental nations!

"Meet me at training ground number seven about noon tomorrow. And then you can show me around."

I may not be his woman now, but I have still attained a great victory! Naruto-kun _finally_ knows that I love him, and is _finally_ paying attention to me! No longer do I have to play second fiddle to Sakura-san and worry about her being an unwanted rival. I am so happy that I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight!"

"Of course…" I answer back, "It's a date…"

I see Naruto-kun's face pause for a moment, before it is replaced with the foxy grin that I adore so much.

"Yeah…" He answers me back, "It's a date…"

_-Uzumaki Naruto-_

I think I finally understood why the average shinobi didn't live long, and why most avoided romance…

The heart is a powerful emotion, one that can mess you up if you don't know how to properly utilize it, but can give you great power if you do. This probably explained why some ninja subscribed to the belief that they were _nothing_ but tools, and that their emotions were meaningless and should be discarded. And to an _extent_, I can understand their perspective. A fuuma shuriken had _nothing_ on finding out that the girl that you were in love with had chosen another. Physical pain was easy to deal with. Just stay off of and protect the affected area for a certain period of time, and eventually you'll be good as new!

Emotional pain however, was a _bitch_ to deal with. Unlike physical pain, the passage of time was not always a guarantee for healing emotional pain. Got a cut on your arm? Cover the wound up with a bandage and wait about two weeks. The bandage also helped to shield the wound until it was time to remove it. Saw your teammates making out passionately? Yeah…that wound would not be going away anytime soon…

Dattebayo…

Unlike physical pain, there is no bandage that one can place over the heart to heal the pain inflicted upon it. Well, technically there _is,_ but this type of bandage was not recommended by most not in the profession of assassination, as they felt that the _antidote_ was just as venomous as the _poison._

And just what _was_ this special type of bandage that one could acquire to heal the wound over their heart? Well…it was known as _killing their emotions completely._

Yeah…not doing that…

I've _seen_ what that can do to people. People who disregard every emotional thing dear to them either wind up going insane in the process, or become jaded, cynical, bitter fools who have nothing to look forward to but _death._ And after witnessing what nearly happened to Sasuke, there was _no way in hell_ that I would allow myself to walk down that same dark path, for it only lead to misery, contempt, and madness.

I didn't want to spend the rest of my life as a suicidal lunatic! I wanted to be _happy,_ dammit!

Which lead me right back to the reunion of the Konoha Twelve at Sasuke's new home. Dattebayo…

Everything had started off good at first. It was good to see everyone again after being gone for so long. And though I had already reunited with Sasuke and Sakura-chan earlier today, everyone else more or less stayed the same. But one thing I noticed was that there had been one member of our group that wasn't there when I arrived. Hyuuga Hinata was missing.

I had asked about her. I felt that this reunion wouldn't be complete without _everyone_ present. Sakura-chan had said that she was in the bathroom. So I decided to help myself to the food until she came out.

Most people don't know this about me, but I _do_ have another food that I like in addition to ramen. Besides ramen, I've also been somewhat partial to red bean soup. I noticed all of the awestruck stares that everyone was giving me as I grabbed some of the soup. They had expected me to go for the ramen which I _did,_ but what they _didn't_ expect was that I would also get some of the red bean soup as well. When I had asked them what the big deal was, Ino and Kiba had told me that red bean soup was _Hinata's_ favorite dish. I still didn't see what was so significant about that, so they left me alone and we went back to eating.

Eventually Kiba left the table to go to the bathroom, while Gejimayu and Chouji went into the kitchen to work on a special "dish". Chouji came back out a couple of minutes later wasted out of his mind, and I decide to seek help from the others. And _that's_ when I saw it…

Sakura-chan and Sasuke were making out in such a way that would make Ero-sennin blush. But them swapping spit wasn't what was important, what _mattered_ was the fact that I had just had my heart ripped into pieces! Going toe to toe with Gaara during the Chuunin exams didn't hurt nearly as bad as seeing my teammates together! The feeling was like someone had taken the sharpest kunai they could find, dipped it in acid, and _then_ shoved it deep into my heart!

Don't get me wrong, I was glad that Sasuke finally realized what a wonderful person he had waiting for him. And I was glad that Sakura-chan had finally gotten Sasuke to accept her love. But that still didn't change the fact that I felt like _shit_ in comparison!

I wanted to be happy too! I wanted acceptance! I wanted recognition! I wanted…acknowledgement!

I hated that feeling that was inside of me! I hated feeling unwanted, unaccepted, and unloved!

But then _she_ came…

Just when I thought things couldn't get _worse,_ Hinata finally shows up out of nowhere and tells me that she loves me! At first I felt like this was some kind of sick joke gone too far. I mean, who would love _me?_ I hold the _Kyuubi_ inside my stomach for crying out loud! And even for the ones that don't know about it, I'm supposed to be the village idiot, right? Even though I admit that I kinda brought some of this upon myself, but aren't people supposed to be looking underneath the underneath?

But Hinata didn't give up, and continued trying to prove that her love for me was _real._ That touched me. That really did. Even more then when Iruka-sensei would buy me a bowl from Ichiraku, even more then when Ero-sennin decided that I was worth hanging around for nearly three years. For the first time in my life, I finally felt like I was _special._

So I decided to give Hinata what she had wanted all this time. At first it seemed like a good idea, but then I realized that what I was about to do was _wrong._ Hinata didn't deserve to be treated like she was second best! She didn't deserve to be a _substitute_ for Sakura-chan! But I was still hurting. I was hurting so bad that I thought I would lose my mind! I didn't want to be in pain anymore, I wanted to be free!

So when I asked Hinata if she could help me get rid of this pain, she goes and accepts instantly! Why? Why was she so willing to help me?

…_Because she loved me…_

And this is where I am right now. My head hurts, my heart hurts, my left bicep hurts, hell, everything hurts. I mean, how in the hell was _anyone_ supposed to deal with a love confession _immediately_ after getting their heart broken?

Dattebayo…I need some way to clear my mind, or to momentarily forget tonight ever happened. At least so I can get some sleep and meet Sasuke in the morning for Chuunin exam training.

So…what options do I have open to me?

Booze?

Thanks to having a nine tailed fox inside me that filters out most of the alcohol, trying to get intoxicated enough to pass out for a couple of hours was almost _impossible._ I would just be wasting my time, money, and a lot of booze. I wasn't about to waste three things at once when none of them worked!

Porn?

Considering what I had already been through tonight, that option would only create _more _problems. And besides, most of the women in those videos or magazines couldn't compare to Sakura-chan or Hinata!

Food?

I honestly did not need any more food today. I was not an Akimichi.

Prank on the village?

Hmm…actually, that doesn't sound half bad…

Fine then, it's settled! I'm going to give the village a good old fashioned prank! Heh, I had been away on the road with Ero-sennin for nearly three years! I can't have the village going soft on me! But I needed something new, something innovative! Painting over the Hokage monument and flashing people with my "Oiroke no Jutsu" was cool when I was _twelve,_ but now I need something more mature, more up to date, more up to style! I needed something that had remnants of what I _used_ to do, but was also more sophisticated, more clever, more lethal.

I glance at a bar on my left as I continue my walk home. I had remembered seeing this same bar three years ago. It was a pretty popular bar amongst civilians and shinobi alike. While some women like that crazy snake lady _did_ come on occasion, this bar was mostly inhabited by _men._ Perverted, middle aged, men…

I think I just got an idea what kind of prank to do…

I continue walking until I get to the next block. Then, after making sure that there are no Anbu tailing me, I make a left into an abandoned alleyway. After checking to make sure I'm alone, I cross my fingers and channel up some chakra.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

As the smoke clears, I am suddenly surrounded by four doppelgangers that each hold a perverted grin on their face. The beauty of using Kage Bunshin is that your clones more or less knew what you were thinking before you said anything.

"Clone number one!" I command to my duplicate on the far left, "Pink hair, like Sakura-chan! Clone number two!" This time to my copy at his right, "You can stay the same! Clone number three!" Now the next one in line, "Redhead! And finally, clone number four!" This leaves my final copy to the far right, "Ebony with a hint of lavender, like Hinata!"

All four of my clones nod before using henge to transform into my standard older woman. As the smoke clears, they wear kimonos matching their respective hair color. To say that I was pleased was an understatement. It was amazing what something as subtle as changing hair color could do in the long run.

"Your names are Haruka, Natsuya, Akiyo, and Fuyuko!" I shout, analyzing my soldiers for battle, "You all know your orders! Make me proud!"

"Hai! Shisho!" All four shout in unison, leaving the alleyway. After making sure that the coast is clear, I leave the alleyway as well, and head towards home. Though I was going to have one last little bit of fun tonight, I still needed my sleep.

It is a well proven fact, that the strong allure of a _woman_ can make even the most powerful of _men_ pass out from nosebleeds. This wasn't a theory, as I have personally tested this myself and had remarkable success. And my list of defeated opponents is admirable. Iruka-sensei and old man Sandaime were my first two opponents to fall prey to my Oiroke no Jutsu. The next target on my list was Ebisu-sensei, personal tutor of Konohamaru and a closet pervert. Unlike my first two victims, Ebisu-sensei had a higher tolerance to the Oiroke no Jutsu, as he had managed to resist Konohamaru's version of the same technique. However, when I unveiled the more powerful version, the Harem no Jutsu, he too, learned to never underestimate me.

Next came Ero-sennin, who is known as one of the Sannin, and is considered one of the most powerful shinobi alive. He has fallen to my moves too many times to count. I also took out a postman with a _much_ _tamer_ version of my technique. I gotta say, that postman had some staying power. But just like everyone else, he too, passed out. And this amazing record is from when I was still _twelve_, going on thirteen. If I also added how many men I took out while on the road with Ero-sennin, I would have to use a summoning scroll just to list all the names!

I laugh as I see my apartment on the next block. Konoha had gotten too lax while I was gone. Maybe this little "exercise" of mine would get them back into shape. And if it doesn't? Well, I'll still have a good time anyway, so it was a win-win situation for me!

I amusingly shake my head, entering the comforts of my home. Today had been an exhausting experience for me, both physical and emotional. Trying to figure out which side hurt more right now was nearly impossible, but nothing that a good night sleep wouldn't help heal.

As I'm changing into my clothes for bed, I suddenly feel a slight throbbing inside my head. Today must have taken more out of me then I thought. Trying to get Kakashi-sensei's bells again, then seeing Sakura-chan kiss Sasuke, and finally hearing Hinata confess her love for me, yeah, today had taken its toll on me. As I contemplate reaching for an aspirin, I feel four separate visions all with a similar perspective. Blood… Lots of it… In fact, there is so much blood that it literally floods the area! I also see several men, shinobi and civilian, unconscious with elated grins upon their faces…

Heh…looks like my little trick was a little bit too effective! I think I'll label this as an S-rank jutsu. Now, it needs a name…

Well, considering the memories that my clones sent me, I think I'll call this, "Akaumi!" Dattebayo, I feel so much better now! My head feels clear, and the aching pain inside my heart has diminished. Even my arm is no longer sore!

I breathe a sigh of relief as I finally climb into bed. Now that I feel so relaxed, I can finally go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be another busy day. After training with Sasuke, I have to reacquaint myself with the village. I've also got to go grocery shopping, pick up some supplies, and figure out just what to do with all of these spare rooms!

But I'll worry about all of that tomorrow. I need to get to sleep now or I'll be too tired to do anything…

_-Hyuuga Hanabi-_

Ohohohohohohohoho!

Commoners know thy place! Civilians stand down! And peasants, bow to thee! For I am the _true_ heir of the most prestigious clan in all of Konoha, Hyuuga Hanabi!

Or at least…I _would_ be the true heir were it not for an accursed _technicality…_

Due to being born _first,_ my useless, spineless, defective, pathetic, older sister of mine, _Hinata,_ is currently the next heir as clan head. Yes, my sister is the heir by _default!_ Despite the fact that I have established time and time again to father dear and the elders that I am more qualified to lead our clan into a beacon of prosperity, despite the fact that my juuken is vastly superior to that of my sisters, despite the fact that father dear prefers me due to my confidence, I am merely a backup plan! A last resort!

Humph! How demeaning of one such as myself! I still cannot fathom why I must be relegated into such a position of inferiority when my mockery of a sister can't even get her priorities in order! _I_ think about the future of the clan and its growth, like any _true_ clan heir should! _My sister_ on the other hand, only seems to be concerned with that blond idiot who she calls _"Naruto-kun"!_

It irks me that my sister has allowed her infatuation with that simpleton to impair her judgment. And who does my sister think she is deluding with those abysmal seals of hers? Sure, none may be able to _see_ what goes on inside her quarters, but the walls have voices, and they tell me a lot about her _activities!_ To think that my sister would_…*blush*_ _pleasure herself_ in such a demeaning manner! It is that sort of thing that is unfitting for one who aspires to one day guide our privileged clan!

It…baffles me that my sister would fall for one as destitute as Uzumaki. I _acknowledge_ that Uzumaki's victory against cousin Neji in the Chuunin exams three years prior was indeed commendable. However, fighting ability aside, Uzumaki does not possess the pedigree worthy of marrying one of our kind. _Especially_ one that is currently due to one day take ownership of our clan...

Uzumaki is vastly inferior to Sasuke-sama, a man that is the essence of masculinity, magnificence, and history! Sasuke-sama hails from the affluent Uchiha clan, one of the two clans that had created our village. If my sister had any insight, she would renounce her affections for Uzumaki and attempt to claim Sasuke-sama for herself!

And speaking of my darling Sasuke-sama, what _does_ he see in that pink haired harlot anyway? From my perspective, that teammate of his is nothing but an uncouth, unrefined, uncultured, peasant! She must be using an extremely strong genjutsu to be able to influence his opinion, for why else would Sasuke-sama integrate with one that is so beneath him?

Fear not, Sasuke-sama! For _I,_ Hyuuga Hanabi, _true_ heir to the Hyuuga clan, shall one day release you from the confines of that demon made flesh! And then, I shall rule Konoha with you at my side! Ohohohohohoho!

"Oh, there you are, Hanabi!"

_-Hyuuga Hinata-_

"I assume that you have brought yourself before me with a pertinent matter?"

Sigh…it pains me to know that Hanabi and I are so distant! It's bad enough that our father is so detached, but why must my sister follow a similar suit? All I want is the chance to have a _real_ family. One that genuinely shows concern, one that loves, one that gives you the strength to get back up after you have fallen, _that_ is something that I have always desired.

Perhaps that is another reason why I am so drawn to Naruto-kun. We both yearn for the love of a real family. Even when I was promoted to Chuunin, father didn't smile. Instead, all he did was nod and say, _"As expected of the Hyuuga"._ Admittedly, that was a turning point in our relationship, but I still felt like a _stranger_ to him. I understand that as one of the most prestigious clans in the village, we have a reputation to uphold, but sometimes I wished that my father would just drop that damn façade of his and give his daughter a hug!

Sometimes I question if I truly _are_ a Hyuuga, considering how different I am compared to the rest in my clan. I have seen the disapproving stares of the elders on occasion when they think I haven't been paying attention. I know how wary they are of me taking the reins of the clan when I come of age, due to my demeanor. I feel that the only reason why I have been able to maintain my title of next heir is due to _technicality._

But I don't want that. I mean, yes, I _do_ want to lead the Hyuuga clan one day, but I don't want to do it out of _obligation._ I want to do it because I felt like I _earned_ the right to do so. And I think being the first one outside of Shikamaru-san in my group to advance to chuunin has been a step in the right direction.

"If you have nothing relevant to declare," Hanabi speaks. Goodness, I had almost forgotten that I came here with a message for her, "Then I shall retire to my quarters. I have no time to squander with the likes of you."

Sigh…one day, Hanabi…one day, we shall be true siblings… "Father has requested your presence in his study. He claims it is a matter of the utmost importance…"

"Very well…" Hanabi acknowledges, standing up from the main family dining table. "I was finished with breakfast anyway..."

As Hanabi leaves the dining area, I sit down myself, attempting to get in a little bit of food before I meet Naruto-kun later. As I prepare to partake of my modest meal of white rice and pickles, I see my sister turn back around.

"Know this, dearest sister of mine!" Hanabi proclaims, pointing a stern finger at me, "Do not assume that your promotion to Chuunin two years prior has granted you sanctuary! It is only a matter of time before I challenge you for thy mighty throne, legalities be damned! It would be advisable of you not to shirk your training, lest what little ability you possess, becomes your downfall! Enjoy what little moments of tranquility that you have now, for one day, you and I shall engage in combat to determine who is _truly_ worthy of upholding the pride of our clan! Ohohohohohohoho!

With those final words of hers, Hanabi turns back around and finally leaves the dining area. It is a depressing sight, to see that the fiend that had once claimed the heart of Neji-nisan now looms over my sister.

One day Hanabi, I shall give you the freedom that Naruto-kun has given Neji-nisan. One day, we shall be true siblings. No matter how you may feel about me now, I shall always watch over you, not because it is my duty as the older sibling, but because I love you…

_-Uzumaki Naruto-_

"Who is considered to be the founder of Konohagakure?"

"Senju Hashirama, also known as the Shodaime,"

"What are the three shinobi vices?"

"Money, alcohol, and women,"

"True or false? There are three elemental nations."

"False. There are _five_ elemental nations, Fire Country, Wind Country, Water Country, Rock Country, and Lightning Country. Dammit, Sasuke! Can we take a break already?"

It had been a little over an hour since Sasuke and I began our training for the Chuunin exams. Said "training" had consisted of studying textbooks on the history of Konoha, ninja theory, and shinobi trivia. When I met Sasuke at eight this morning, I had assumed that our training would be more on the _physical_ side. You know, stuff like shuriken, explosions, jutsu, explosions, taijutsu, explosions, kawarimi…

What else am I forgetting? Oh! Explosions! Lots and lots of explosions!

Imagine my surprise though, when upon arriving to training ground seven, Sasuke tosses me a book and tells me to memorize as much out of it as I can. Dattebayo, I thought I was finished with Ninja Academy!

So Sasuke and I had studied the content of the books before he would stop about every fifteen minutes and test me on what I remembered. So far, this had been about the fourth "quiz" that Sasuke had given me. I swear, if Sasuke gives me just _one_ more quiz, he might not make it to the Chuunin exams…

"Naruto," Sasuke chastises, giving me that serious look that I had seen on Iruka-sensei so many times, "You know as well as I do that the first part of the exam will be a test on our knowledge! It would be to our advantage to study as much as we can in order to ensure that we get through the first stage with little complications!"

"Isn't the point of the test to simply cheat _without_ getting caught?" I counter, laying my book down on the grass. My eyes couldn't stand to look at another textbook right now, "Why should I bother learning all of this information when it would be so much easier to copy it from someone else?"

I mean, really? If I already understood the true purpose of the test, why would I want to do things the hard way? That was just stupid!

"Because, unlike me and several others who will be there, _you_ don't have a kekkei genkai that you can use to help you get the answers! And before you say anything Naruto, your Kage Bunshin _won't_ help you in the test! In order to cheat without getting caught, all of our movements must be precise and subtle! And you are anything _but_ subtle! Even if you try concealing your fingers under the table, there is still the matter that creating Kage Bunshin leaves behind a brief residue of smoke! Furthermore, Kage Bunshin creates an identical copy of the _original_ user, which would be equivalent to putting a bull's eye target on your back! Using Kage Bunshin would be too obvious, that's why you can't use it!"

Dattebayo…I hate it when Sasuke is right…

I'll just have to think of something else then. How did I get through the test the first time? Wait..!

"Sasuke!" I exclaim, snapping my fingers, "I just remembered! I don't need to answer _any_ questions! Last time, I got through without answering a _single _question! We just have to wait until the "tenth" question pops up, and then we are home free!"

"There is no guarantee that things will be like that this time," Sasuke explains, "They already rectified an old rule and said that we don't have to be three man units in order to take the test this time. That explains why you and I don't need a third teammate this time around. But if that rule changed, what else do you think they might have changed? We can't just assume that things are going to be the exact same way as they were before! You may not be able to "will" your way out of the test this time Naruto, so it helps to know a little bit of information, wouldn't you agree?"

Kuso…it was hard to argue with logic like that. But…I hate studying this stuff! It's boring the hell out of me! Why can't learning this information be interesting, like a jutsu scroll? Jutsu scrolls were to the point! They told you the name of the technique, how many seals it used, what elements were required, and a _brief_ description of what it was supposed to do! That's it! No overly long explanations about the history of the move, or what the original creator had for breakfast upon developing the jutsu!

"Look…" Sasuke sighs, closing his book shut, "After you left the village, I learned some very interesting things. One of those things that I learned was that there were two _other _candidates that almost got promoted along with Shikamaru. You'd be surprised to know who they were…"

Two other people almost became Chuunin with Shikamaru? Who could possibly have gotten that close? My first guess would be Neji. Even though I beat Neji in the finals, he did show how powerful a Hyuuga could be. My other guess would be…Shino? I guess Shino only because he is quiet like Shikamaru. And considering that Shikamaru was the only one that became a Chuunin that time, Shino should have been right behind him, right?

"Shino and Neji?" I answer. I mean, seriously, who else could it be?

"Both wrong," Sasuke denies, shaking his head in rejection. I thought maybe I was losing my mind from studying so hard, but I thought that I saw a smirk on Sasuke's lips…, "You and me."

NANI?

"Stop joking around, Sasuke," I glare. Even I understood that this was not the time for fooling around. We needed to step our game up if we wanted to pass the Chuunin exams this time around, "Be serious!"

"But I _am_ being serious, Naruto!" Sasuke stresses, "You and I almost became Chuunin!"

"Well then why didn't we?"

"From what the proctors told me," Sasuke explains, setting his book down, "While you and I both had the strength and power needed, neither of us had the leadership qualities necessary for the position. And when I thought about it, I agreed with them. Being a Chuunin isn't about having strong and flashy jutsu! It's about _how_ you use what you have! That's why we didn't get promoted, Naruto! We were _strong_ enough, but what they needed _weren't_ overhyped grunts that put too much pride in their techniques, but shinobi modest enough about their abilities to know when to retreat or not!"

My mouth drops. Who would have thought, that I had come this close, to making it…

"And _that's_ why we can't stop yet!" Sasuke exclaims, slamming his fist into his palm, "I want us to prove to this village that we are _more_ than hired muscle, and that we _do_ have what it takes to reach the next level! Naruto…neither of us can accomplish our dreams if we don't advance in rank. You can't become Hokage, and I can't…"

"Revive your clan, right? That's your dream, right?"

"No…" Sasuke shakes his head. Dattebayo, Sasuke had been doing that a lot today…"That is a goal of mine, but that isn't my ultimate plan. My _true_ dream is to revive the Konoha Police Force and become the leader of it. When I was a kid…that was what I originally wanted. But when the massacre happened, nothing else mattered to me except killing Itachi out of revenge. But then the elders came to me, and told me the _truth_ about the events that lead up to that day…"

Whatever really happened must have been _big_, as I've never seen Sasuke so serious before. Out of respect for Sasuke, I sit up straight and give him my undivided attention.

"Before my brother stepped in, "Sasuke starts, "The Uchiha clan had been planning a coup on the village…"

"You're kidding me?"

"I assure you," Sasuke states seriously, "This is _no_ joke. Itachi was a double agent for the village and told the Sandaime of what my clan was planning. Do you remember the war that broke out during the Chuunin exams three years ago? Had my clan successfully executed their plans, that's what would have happened to Konoha."

I flinch, remembering what had transpired back then. The battle that had broken out during the Chuunin exams was in short, a massacre. That had been a perfect example of how in war, there are _truly_ no winners, only lower degrees of loss. Sure, we had successfully stopped the invasion and alliance between the Sand and the Sound, but at what cost? Thousands of people, the elderly, women and children, had given their lives to a cause that they had no business being in! It was sickening to turn a corner and see innocent blood shed amongst the floor! And to top it all off, we lost our Hokage!

That had been one of the most depressing days of my life. All that turmoil…all that pain…that was something that I never wished to see again!

"And the only reason why _I_ was spared," Sasuke continues, "Is because I was still young. I was innocent of the corruption that had tainted my once proud clan, so it would be _my_ duty to restore it back to its proper nobility. Brother loved the clan…but he also loved the village…he didn't _want_ war to break out, he wanted peace! It tore him apart having to pick sides, so he chose the option that he felt was the best for everyone! That was his will, Naruto! _That_ was Itachi's will for me! He wanted me to live happy, and uphold the pride of the Uchiha! But he also wanted me to protect the village! I still despise what he did, and I shall deal with him when the time arises, but for now, I shall honor his wishes, for it was done out of a brothers love!

I was astounded. To think that such a change had come over Sasuke while I was gone. It almost feels like I'm looking at a different person now!

I was tempted to ask him where the _real_ Sasuke went, until I looked into his eyes. There…I saw it… The same determination that Gejimayu had when he continued to stand up, even when he was already knocked out, the same passion that I saw in Iruka-sensei that night when he had taken a shuriken to the back for me, the same drive that Hinata possessed when she fought against her cousin Neji, despite the fact that it was a losing battle...

Sasuke had…the Will of Fire…

And I'll be _damned_, if I allow those flames to extinguish anytime soon! Sasuke is my _brother_, and family looked out for each other! And I had to admit, I liked Sasuke's new dream, since it was so similar to mine! Just like me, Sasuke wanted to uphold justice and promote peace amongst everyone!

I can feel a smile forming on my face as I pick my book back up from the grass. I had been selfish before, only thinking of myself, but now I'll think of Sasuke as well! Together, we shall accomplish our dreams and lead Konoha into a sense of prosperity!

"Heh, when did you become so cool, Sasuke? I can't give up now with you acting like this! But seriously, we need to take a break! I'm not Sakura-chan! My brain is going to fry if I don't give it some rest!"

"Perhaps you're right," Sasuke agrees, taking the book from me, "Let's rest for ten minutes. Then, we'll go at it for another hour."

"And then we'll use the remaining time working on our techniques in a mock battle!" I add in. Hell, I wasn't going to allow Sasuke to be the only one in charge of our agenda today. "Being smart won't mean a thing if we don't have the strength to protect what we believe in!"

Sasuke takes a sip of water out of his canteen before giving me a sidelong glance, "Agreed."

After another hour of studying that would make Iruka-sensei proud, Sasuke and I now face one another. This was going to be the last part of our Chuunin exam training today, a mock battle.

As Sasuke had explained, being a Chuunin was not about how many jutsu you possessed or how powerful they were, it was _how_ you used them that matter. Therefore, before we began our battle, Sasuke and I had agreed on a few ground rules. The first rule that we had agreed upon was that we would only use techniques that both of us knew _before_ I left the village. That meant that Sasuke couldn't use that shiny new sword of his, his raiton jutsu, or any katon jutsu outside of Goukakyuu no Jutsu and Housenka no Jutsu. As for me, I couldn't use any of my fuuton jutsu, Kuchiyose no Justu, or the Atarashi Oiroke no Jutsu. I had to stick with the classic version. I couldn't even use my new Odama Rasengan that I had created on the road! That reminds me…

Chidori, Rasengan, and any variants of either move were banned. We wanted to make sure that we both made it to the Chuunin exams in one piece, and those moves would be overkill for a training session. Finally, Sasuke wasn't allowed to use his curse seal, and I couldn't use Kyuubi. Yeah, I told Sasuke that I was the container of the nine tailed fox that had wrecked havoc upon our village fifteen years ago. Surprisingly, Sasuke took it pretty well. He said that he had always suspected something was not right about me, and it was our fight at the Valley of the End that had confirmed his suspicion. Sasuke said that he wouldn't treat me differently with this knowledge. To him, I was still a dobe…

After finalizing the rules, Sasuke and I stand across from each other. After a quick nod, our mock battle commences by greeting each other with a shuriken. Apparently we had both been thinking the exact same thing as our projectiles cancel each other out and hit the floor.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

I create four shadow clones, two to each side. While I couldn't use any new jutsu that I had picked up on the road, there was no rule that I couldn't use an old jutsu in a new way, provided that it wasn't under one of the stipulations that Sasuke and I had agreed upon. When I was younger, I would just create shadow clones and try to ambush my opponent. Now that I was older and wiser, I had realized how novice that strategy really was.

I send out the clones furthest away from me, while I have the ones that are closest to me guard my sides. Having fought with Sasuke twice, I already knew how he fought, but it would still be useful to get more precise details on what he was capable of.

My remaining clones and I take out a kunai, as we watch Sasuke make short work of my two doppelgangers. The copy to my left goes next, but quickly meets his end with a jab to the abdomen. My remaining clone decides to make an attempt, but a thrown kunai puts an end to that.

"Well played, Sasuke!" I laugh, watching my last Kage Bunshin disappear in a poof of smoke. This was exactly what I needed to raise my spirits over my love issues, "As expected from the one that I consider to be my rival!"

"You're up to something, Naruto…" Sasuke smirks, taking out another kunai. It looks like he is enjoying our little game as well, "I don't know what it is yet, but I'll find out!"

"Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not…" I tease, spinning my kunai on one finger, "But the question is, will you discover if I have a trick up my sleeve, or will I beat you before then?"

"Hnn…"

Sasuke and I charge each other, our weapons clashing in an endless dance of submission. Unlike our past battles which were about superiority, this brawl was more about control. This had been the other reason why we had placed a handicap upon ourselves. Sasuke and I wanted to get out of the mindset of "use powerful jutsu, use _even bigger_ powerful jutsu, rinse and repeat", notion that we had been relying on as kids. By restricting what we were allowed to use, it forced Sasuke and I to think _outside_ of the box, and come up with more creative ways to press our advantage.

Unfortunately, neither of us has an edge. We both jump back in an attempt to gain space and prepare our next move. So far, things were ending up in a stalemate. Our goal was to try and make the other lose control. Now granted, this was generally what a shinobi was _supposed_ to do. What made this different though is that we were trying to hold back the big guns.

I don't know about Sasuke, but for me, this was really difficult to do! I've never been about calculating several steps with precise movements and forcing the opponent into submission! That was never really my thing. That was more of Shikamaru or Shino's style. Personally, my fighting style generally followed one of two paths:

One, my fighting style would be straightforward. No tricks, no tactics, just charge in, and let them have it! If my attack didn't work, or it didn't do enough damage, then try again! With my endless amount of stamina and chakra reserves, I could go at it all day! Unfortunately, this kind of fighting style tended to be very reckless and suicidal, which Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sennin disproved of. This style was perfect for offense, but had very little defense. This is where the second style came in…

My second fighting style is based more on trickery and cunning. Being a prankster, I always knew how to fool people and make them fall into traps while I make a solid getaway! Good examples of when I used this style are my fight against Kiba in the Chuunin exams. Transforming into Akamaru during the match was a classic example of what happens when you underestimate your opponent! Another example is when I fought Neji in the finals. Right when Neji thought he had me beat…I had dug underneath the ground while my Kage Bunshin played possum as a faint. Then, when Neji let his guard down, KAPOW! He ate an Uzumaki Naruto uppercut! The problem with this style is that while it's very defensive and evasive, it's kinda difficult to press my advantage. Furthermore, if my opponent caught on to my tricks, then I was screwed…

This was why I preferred my _third_ fighting style, which was a fusion of styles one and two! I use my trickery to create an opening, and then I go in for the kill! And here lies the problem…

Most of my moves that used my trickiness or power required me to use Kage Bunshin first. Kage Bunshin has multiple possibilities, so that isn't an issue. What hurts me though is that Sasuke _knows_ that I like to use Kage Bunshin. In fact, after using it once already, Sasuke will be _expecting_ me to use it again at some point. Now with the restriction placed upon my moves, the only things that I can use with my Kage Bunshin are…

Kuso…! Most of my moves tended to be of the flashy and explosive variety! I wasn't the type to be subtle and slow! I am at an extreme disadvantage!

"What's the matter, Naruto?" Sasuke taunts, "All out of moves? Is this what to expect from the future Hokage?"

Oh, you asked for it now, Sasuke…you really did…

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Using my stronger version, I create about a hundred clones. I don't really have a real strategy right now, so I'm just going to wing it and see where it takes me. I do better under those odds anyway…

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

Sasuke uses his other signature katon jutsu, something that I had been waiting for Sasuke to do since this match began. I was extremely familiar with the Goukakyuu no jutsu. It was essentially a giant fireball that was good for long range. The Housenka no Jutsu on the other hand, I didn't really have too much knowledge on…

…Until now. Thanks to the improved effect of my Kage Bunshin, their memories come to me and give me knowledge! I guess it's really true what they say! Whatever doesn't kill you only makes you stronger!

From the memories that I'm receiving, the Housenka no jutsu seems to be a close range attack as opposed to the Goukakyuu no jutsu. In addition, unlike the Goukakyuu no jutsu, the Housenka no jutsu lets Sasuke hide projectiles in between the little bits of flame. I can see why Sasuke chose to use this attack. It's small, subtle, and deceptive. Heh, my respect for him just went up a notch!

"Not bad!" I compliment, even as over half of my army is destroyed "Unfortunately, I now know the secret behind your technique. It seems to be a close to mid range attack. You can hide projectiles inside the flames, plus it's fast, small, and elusive."

"Good!" Sasuke praises, taking out another quarter of my troops, "You're using your head! Nice job! But it won't be enough! Now, let's see how you do against my kekkei genkai! Sharingan!"

Kuso…! Now what do I do? Sasuke has just activated his Sharingan! And I'm down to about four clones!

What is the weakness of Sharingan again? Oh yeah! I think I remember from when Gejimayu said it. It was something like…

Even if the Sharingan can pick up movements, if the body isn't fast enough to react to them, then the Sharingan is useless!

The only problem is that Sasuke is a lot faster than I am! There was no way that I would be able to out speed Sasuke unless I utilized some of Kyuubi's chakra! And that was not an option.

Before I can think of anything else, I suddenly feel a massive pain in my chin, as my body is thrust into the air.

"You waited too long, Naruto!" Sasuke grunts as I feel him touch a pressure point on my back "Get ready!"

I try to block Sasuke's incoming punch, but he fakes and kicks me instead. I then try to block what I assume to be a kick, but Sasuke fakes again, spins, and punches me this time! I can't predict any of Sasuke's attacks!

Kuso…! I've seen Sasuke use this attack several times, but this is the first time that I've been the victim of it!

As my body starts to fall, Sasuke keeps pummeling me, while rotating his body in an axis. Then, just when I think it is over…

"Shishi Rendan!" Sasuke shouts, finishing off his maneuver with a spinning axe kick. My body hits the ground hard. Kuso…so this is the power of the Shishi Rendan…

"Looks like I won…" Sasuke smirks, panting slightly, "I haven't used that move in over two years…"

"Did you now…?" I grin, enjoying this game a little too much, "I think it's the other way around!"

"Perhaps I hit you too hard, dobe," Sasuke objects, "You're the one on the floor…"

"Am I now…?"

Before Sasuke can say anything else, my body that was lying on the ground poofs away into smoke.

"What the…?" A confused Sasuke wonders, "That can't be! Then, where are you really?"

"Right here!" I answer, clocking Sasuke in the jaw with a right hook, "Remember those clones from earlier that you left alive? I was hiding among them! Apparently your Sharingan forgot to notice it! And guess what? You're not the _only_ one that can bring classics back from the dead! It's my turn now! U!"

Before Sasuke can recover from my punch, my other three remaining clones are already in position around Sasuke. I take to the air with an extended jump. Meanwhile, my other three clones send Sasuke's body up into the air with sliding kicks of their own.

"Zu! Ma! Ki!"

Finally, I finish off my move with a spinning axe kick of my own, bringing this whole thing to a close…

"Naruto Rendan!"

And just like last time, Sasuke manages to block and parry my final kick. Kuso…! That's twice that Sasuke has stopped this attack now!

"I think that's enough for today," Sasuke says, as we both brush ourselves off, "I have some errands that I need to run,"

"Same here," I agree, drinking some water out of my canteen, "But that was fun! Not to worry, we'll definitely be promoted this time!"

"Yeah," Sasuke says, grabbing the books and his supplies, "I truly believe that we will. But we can't let our power get to our head! Same time two days from now?"

"Yeah!" I exclaim, as my teammate starts to leave the training ground, "I'll be here!"

"See you then," Sasuke waves, "Try not to overexert yourself until then."

As I watch Sasuke leave, I sit back down on the comfortable grass. Sasuke is as strong…no, _stronger_ then I remember him. I wonder what things will be like if I _really_ have to face him in the finals with his full power?

"Naruto-kun!"

Hinata? What's she doing here? Oh yeah, I asked her to meet me here so that she could show me around the village!

"Good afternoon, Naruto-kun. I hope that you are ready for our _date…"_


	3. The Date of Delight!

Thank you everyone for your patience! Chapter 3 of Beloved has arrived!

But before we can get to the chapter, its review time…

**EmbersoftheNightChild:** Glad you think so. Your wait is over!

**Brian Stenzel:** Thank you. Glad you enjoy it. And I love that your review is so in depth. The funny thing with Sakura is that so far she seems to be the character I utilize when I want _drama._ You'll see what I mean in this chapter…

As for Naruto and Hanabi, Hanabi will definitely get some development, as I believe I made it pretty clear that she is going to serve as one of the antagonists of this story. As for Naruto letting off a little steam…part of the reason is similar to why I have my interpretation of Hanabi in the first place. While I am trying to avoid most of the campiness from my previous Naruto fic "Acknowledgement", I also don't want this story to become _too serious._ Notice how that Naruto part and Hanabi's monologue are directly in the middle of the fic. Hinata's main part of chapter two is emotionally draining, both for the reader and the writer. I wanted a way to loosen things up a bit before I jumped into the action with Naruto and Sasuke. But once again, thank you for your reviews! They really help a lot!

**ShadowFaux:** Wow…where to begin…First of all, I'm not offended, as you bring up very valid points. The deal with Hinata wasn't so much trying to bash Sakura, but more a combination of desperation and speaking the truth. In truth, Hinata _had_ been a bit selfish, she admits herself as such. Naruto probably _should have_ called Hinata out on this, but the main reason that Naruto was heartbroken was _because_ of Sakura, even though it hadn't been intentional.

The thing with Naruto and Sasuke sparing was that they were trying to help each other improve by noticing the flaws in each other's attacks. They were also just messing around, not really taking the first Chuunin exam spar seriously. Naruto and Sasuke are like the brothers that haven't seen each other in years, and greet each other by calling each other names or giving a noogie.

Hanabi…as I mentioned at the beginning of Chapter 2, I wanted to do something different with Hanabi instead of sticking to the "status quo" that nearly every other fanfiction writer sticks to. I also feel that I can get away with my interpretation of Hanabi because we the readers literally know nothing about Hanabi, other than the fact that she is a supposed genius prodigy and that she was superior in Juuken against Hinata. You are right about the depiction of most Hyuuga's, but you must also remember that there are exceptions to the rule. Look at Hinata. She is a Hyuuga in name only. Outside of her fighting style, Hinata acts nothing like the typical Hyuuga does, so why must Hanabi? Also, who is to say that maybe Hanabi only acts that way around Hinata and her own thoughts?

Exclamation marks…this I actually agree with you on a bit, and have made a bit of an effort to improve the sentences. However, you must also remember that Naruto is naturally hot-blooded, and one of the general rules for hot blooded characters is that nearly everything they say ends in an exclamation mark. My depiction of Hanabi is the typical "ojou" character, so she too needs the exclamation marks due to her hamminess…

**Rose Tiger:** Thank you. Hanabi will show up in later chapters once the Chuunin exams are over. Enjoy the next chapter!

**Kyuubi123:** Thanks. Yeah, that was something that disappointed me in the actual canon as well about Naruto. As for the development between Naruto and Hinata, I guarantee that you'll get more than your fill in this chapter…

**Chewie Cookies:** Thanks! Hope you enjoy!

**Dragon Man 180: **That's precisely the point with Hanabi. She is _meant_ to be annoying. You do bring up a valid point about Sasuke though, but the reason why I didn't bring up most of the backstory here is because while Sasuke will have some development in this story, he _isn't_ the main character. One issue where I screwed up near my run of Acknowledgement was that I was trying to write about too many characters at once. I remember there being a couple of chapters where Naruto and Hinata (the main stars) barely had any screen time! In one chapter, they don't even show up till near the end! Most of the chapter had been about Sasuke! I'm trying to keep the focus on Naruto and Hinata. In fact, Sasuke doesn't even appear in this chapter! He gets mentioned a couple of times, but that's about it. With that said…I _do_ have a piece that I've been writing for Sasuke that goes into depth about what happened during the three years that Naruto was out of the village. Once it's done, it will be available in Beloved Gaiden.

**Infiniteeternity:** Thanks! Yeah, I was trying to find the proper balance between humor and drama. In truth, what I'm trying to do with this fic is rewrite the Shippuden portion of the Naruto world with the wit and humor that the original Naruto series had. Keep in mind that as soon as Naruto returns to the village, nearly every comedic element was dropped? Inner Sakura showed up only _once_ during the Shippuden portion, and while I understand that it was somewhat due to more pressing issues and maturity, Naruto almost never uses his "perverted jutsu" anymore. Pre-Shippuden Naruto is a lot like the Ranma 1/2 series, which had a proper combo of action and humor. That's what I'm trying to do.

**Okazaki323:** Thanks! I hope that I continue to make this something worth your time reading…

**Solvdrage:** Thanks! Yeah, it's rare to see first person NaruHina fics, so something had to be done about that. When I write nowadays, I like to give people their money's worth. And in this case, your money is the time that you are using up reading my work. If I'm using up fifteen minutes of your precious time, shouldn't I make it worthwhile? As for Hanabi, I kinda _was_ aiming to make her hilarious. She was originally supposed to appear in Acknowledgement (as the next episode previews stated), but once I cancelled that fic, I decided to save the plans that I had for her and bring her into the next fic from the start.

**Danny-171984:** Glad you enjoy the story. Yep, it's rated M for a reason. There are dark and sexual themes everywhere. As for Hanabi, you're actually half right. Hanabi is actually a composite character of Kodachi from Ranma 1/2 (the black rose chick. She is also my favorite female Ranma character) and Azula from Avatar the Last Airbender.

**Cantrona:** Blame Pareathe. She is my favorite fanfiction writer. The way that she writes is just overflowing. I told myself that if I wanted to write well, that I needed to study what made Pareathe so good and improve on that in my own writings. As for Hinata, I'm glad you understand. That portion of the chapter seemed to be where several people had an issue. As for Sasuke, the quick trick to remember is that he has the typical dark "rival" stereotype who always broods and goes around with "humph…" See Shadow (from Sonic), Silver (from Pokemon), and Vegeta (from DBZ) for similar examples. For Sasuke, I also made sure to reread past chapters in the manga to study the moments when Sasuke actually did seem somewhat happy and adapted accordingly. I think it also helps that Sasuke's role isn't as prominent in this fic.

**Razeblaze:** Thanks! You won't have to hope anymore, cause here you go!

And that's all the reviews from last chapter. Next chapter will be the Chuunin exams, and I think I'll break up each stage into three separate chapters unless you feel like reading a 100 page chapter…

_-Uzumaki Naruto-_

"See you then. Try not to overexert yourself until then…"

My body collapses onto the comfortable grass as Sasuke walks away from training ground seven. Even with the Kyuubi and my massive chakra reserves, Sasuke can still wear you out if you aren't careful! Dattebayo, the Chuunin exams aren't going to be ready for him!

Still feeling a bit dehydrated, I drink some more water from my canteen. With the Chuunin exams coming up in three weeks, I had to make sure that I didn't overdo it today. Having all the chakra in the world didn't mean a thing if you pulled a muscle during a training session. Normally, I wouldn't care and would go all out on my training, but seeing that I didn't have much time to train this time around, I had to be careful. In addition, I wasn't the only one that wanted to become a Chuunin, there was Sasuke as well! His dream also required him to advance in rank, so I couldn't be selfish! This year, both of us would make it!

It was also for this reason that Sasuke and I were banned from any missions until after the Chuunin exams were over. Tsunade- baachan had told me that she wanted to make sure Sasuke and I passed this year, and didn't want anything getting in the way of our promotion.

Money wouldn't be an issue, as I had some saved up from my travels. In addition, several restaurants in the village offered discounts to all Chuunin exam participants, so I didn't need to worry on spending much. My only concern was to train, reacquaint myself with Konoha, and get to know Hinata better.

Dattebayo, I had almost forgotten about her! Hinata was going to meet me here and show me around the village!

I wasn't thinking clearly last night, due to all of the chaos that ensued at Sasuke's place, but now that I had a good night sleep and a training session to get rid of any stress, I suddenly realized my mistake!

For though I had matured in the two and a half years that I had been away from Konoha, though I had lots of new powerful jutsu in my arsenal, though I had finally started to learn how to look underneath the underneath, in some ways, I was _still_ a baka…

Hinata was _in love_ with me, and was willing to help me get over Sakura-chan. How then, could I ask her to meet me at the training grounds when I smelt like dirt and sweat?

Hinata and I weren't about to go to a mission briefing! Hinata was going to give me a tour around Konoha! In fact, didn't she say that it would be a _date?_ And didn't I _agree_ with her?

Dattebayo…Naruto, you can _really_ be an idiot at times…!

Let's see…I told Hinata to meet me here around noon. What time is it anyway?

Looking at a clock on a wall, I see that it is a quarter before the hour. Sasuke and I had actually finished our Chuunin exam training fifteen minutes early! If I hurried, I could make it home in time to clean myself up! All I need to do is leave a Kage Bunshin to wait for Hinata while I clean up, then I'll meet up with her later! It was genius!

"Naruto-kun!"

Unfortunately, there had been a flaw in my plan that I didn't prepare for. I had created this quick plan under the assumption that Hinata would show up to the training grounds on time. However, I forgot to anticipate what I would do if Hinata happened to show up _early…_

Dattebayo….!

_Chapter 3: Unresolved Sexual Tension! The Date of Delight!_

"Good afternoon, Naruto-kun. I hope that you are ready for our _date…"_

"Heh, heh…!" I chuckle, rubbing a hand behind my head. Dattebayo, I feel like such an idiot right now! "Hinata, you're _early!_"

"Yes, I was so excited that I could barely sleep last night!" Hinata beams, "It feels like I've been waiting _over a year_ for this day!"

As I stand up from the grass, I examine Hinata's regular attire. Hinata was wearing navy blue pants like I remembered from three years ago, but her jacket was different. Instead of a cream colored jacket, Hinata was now wearing a lavender and cream colored jacket.

"You look good!" I compliment, giving Hinata a thumbs up, "Even when not wearing that dress!"

Dattebayo…Hinata is really cute when she blushes like that…it's a shame that I couldn't appreciate this three years ago, but then again, I was _twelve._ All that mattered to me back then was impressing Sakura-chan, eating ramen, training to become Hokage, and pulling pranks on Konoha!

Well…_most_ of that was still true three years later, but there were also some changes, realizing that Hinata really cares for me being one of them. I had also matured as a person.

"_Dattebayo! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it! For I'm going to become the next Hokage! Believe it!"_

I shudder at the memory of my younger self. I still can't believe that I was _that_ annoying…

"Are you ready to go, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asks, regaining her composure, "I don't know how much time you have free today, so I wanted to show you as much of Konoha as possible,"

"I have all day to spend with you," I answer, unintentionally making Hinata blush again, "But I can't go around the village with you when I'm all dirty and smell! This _is_ a date, right?"

"Yes…" Hinata stutters. Dattebayo, I thought that Hinata _stopped_ doing that! "…But I don't care about any of that…just being with you…is enough for me…"

I'm really starting to regret not seeing Hinata's feelings for me back when we were younger. I could have saved myself a lot of heartache and time had I known then what I know now. Just what _did_ I see in Sakura-chan anyway?

"If you want," I offer, "I can leave a Kage Bunshin with you while I go home and clean myself up. It shouldn't take too lo-"

"No…"

"Hinata," I explain, "the Kage Bunshin transfers all knowledge and experience back to the original user when it is dispelled, so it will be like I was with you all alo-!"

"I don't care," Hinata denies, silencing me with a finger to my lips, "I fell in love with _you,_ Naruto-kun, _not_ your copy. It might be convenient of you to leave a Kage Bunshin with me, and I thank you for your consideration towards me, but that's not what I want. I don't want to spend a date with a clone; I want the _original_ Naruto-kun, for _he_ is the one that makes my heart flutter…"

Dattebayo…I'm actually left speechless…no one has _ever_ said anything so heartfelt and meaningful towards me before…

Hinata has definitely changed in the two and a half years that I have been gone…before I left, Hinata was a timid girl who could barely speak her mind. When you add _me_ into the mix, Hinata became a bumbling mess that was afraid of screwing things up. And what makes this so heartbreaking is that I unintentionally am responsible for some of it…

I had called Hinata weird when we were younger, when the _truth,_ is that she just had problems dealing with her insecurities concerning her affection towards me. I know how it feels to be insecure; I've dealt with it my entire life. Half of the pranks I've performed were due to my own insecurities…being insecure about not having acceptance in the village, being insecure about failing the genin graduation test _three_ times in a row…feeling insecure about being the container of the Nine Tailed fox that ran rampant on Konoha fifteen years ago…a decision that I had _no say_ in...I _never_ asked to be the host for Kyuubi!

So yeah…I _know_ what it's like to feel insecure. And now that I've matured a great deal, I feel like such a heel for what I've done to Hinata…

I might have been twelve and immature at the time, but that doesn't excuse what I've done to her…because of me, Hinata has had confidence issues, because of me, Hinata has had speech problems, because of _me,_ Hinata has suffered…

This doesn't even account for all of the turmoil Hinata had to face with the Hyuuga. I was supposed to be one of the _few_ good things that made her life worthwhile, and what do I do? Call her weird and ignore her! Hinata was just like me…she wanted acceptance in this world! Being the heir to the Hyuuga clan didn't protect her either. I remember _attempting_ to protect Hinata from bullies when we were little kids. And though I got my ass whipped, I would do it again in a heartbeat, because Hinata understood what it was like to have to deal with people who were _quick to judge,_ and _slow to help._ Hinata was a kindred spirit, and yet I took her for granted!

Well no more! No longer will I ignore Hinata! For _years_ Hinata has sought my attention, so now I will give it to her!

"Hinata…" I sigh, pulling her body into my chest. Hinata deserved _so much_ better, "I'm so sorry…for everything that I've ever done to you over the years…"

"What are you talking about, Naruto-kun?" I hear Hinata ask, as she returns the embrace, "You have never hurt me!"

"Yes I have!" I say, looking her directly in the face, "When we were kids, I never took into account how much you've been suffering! I'm sorry I ever called you weird! It must have hurt a lot!"

"At first it _did_ hurt," Hinata admits. Dattebayo, now I _really _feel bad. Hinata probably sees that since her facial features seem to soften, "But when you said that you _liked_ weird girls like me, I was so happy...! Don't feel bad, Naruto-kun, I am partially to blame as well. I should have been more assertive instead of sending ambiguous signals and expecting you to decipher them. But now that we are older, let's not regret on past mistakes. Instead, let's move forward and create a more pleasant future!"

Dattebayo…I could find myself falling for this girl…

"But let us return to your home first, Naruto-kun," Hinata says as she grabs on to my arm, "You have barely been back in Konoha and haven't had time to rest properly. You admitted yourself yesterday evening. Besides…we have all day to see Konoha. I want to make sure that you are fully recovered first, for a lot has changed since you've been gone…"

A smile forms on my lips as I gather up the rest of my belongings. It felt good to finally clear up all of the misunderstanding that had formed between us over the years. Now that _most_ of our dirty laundry had been emptied, I could finally focus on getting over Sakura-chan and attempting to court Hinata.

I wasn't a fool…I already knew that it would take some time for me to get over Sakura-chan completely. But at least this was a nice start…

I think this was the primary reason why several men sought out prostitutes. Dealing with emotional baggage could be troublesome at times, but there still remained one problem that mere conversation did not solve…

Unlike our female counterparts, a man was taught to suppress most of his emotions. This wasn't a _ninja_ thing; this was just one of the unwritten rules of being a man. Don't mess with another man's money, don't mess with another man's food, don't mess with another man's woman, and don't show off too much emotion. These were the general guidelines to being a man. A man that showed too much emotion was considered _weak,_ and in some cases a disgrace to all mankind.

But while a man can suppress his _emotions,_ suppressing his _urges_ were a different matter…

Men still got horny. It didn't matter how emotional we were, if we saw a cute lady wearing something enticing, it awakened a sexual desire inside us. And if we didn't release this built up energy, then we would go insane.

Masturbation was a nice way to maintain our sanity until we were fortunate enough to get a female companion that we could call our own. But what about the men who haven't found one yet? Or the men who aren't patient enough to wait? Masturbation doesn't completely satisfy at times…

That is where prostitution comes in. Prostitution basically served as the middleman approach. It allowed a man to receive the full benefits of sex without all of the emotional baggage that a relationship brought.

When I was on the road with Ero-sennin, we ran into several prostitutes during our travels. Not only did Ero-sennin sleep with several of them, but he encouraged me to do so as well. Of course I denied the advances of the women, and would either train or jerk off in my hotel room alone. I had two issues that kept me away from the prostitutes.

The first problem that I had with prostitution was that it felt _cheap._ I didn't want to sleep with a random woman that could care less about my feelings; I wanted sex with a woman to be meaningful. I was _hoping_ that it could have been with Sakura-chan, but that's a boat that has long since sailed.

The other problem was that prostitution was a _service,_ in that you had to _pay_ in order to _play._ That alone turned me off of the whole idea of prostitution. Think about how demeaning that is! If I have to pay someone in order to get _laid,_ what does that say about me? Am I that despicable and pitiful that the only way I can get affection is to _beg_ for it? Dattebayo, I had my pride!

But then again, with a woman as sweet and gentle as Hinata, why would I even _want_ to get a prostitute? That would be a downgrade!

My attention is brought back to my surroundings when I see my apartment on the next block. While I didn't really pay attention since I had just returned yesterday afternoon, I now notice that there is a 24 hour convenience store near my apartment. That will come in handy for shopping instead of going 4 blocks in the opposite direction for food or toilet paper.

"That convenience store was a new addition added earlier this year," Hinata notices, as I fish out my apartment key, "It's been fairly popular since their grand opening a few months back."

"Cool! I'll have to check it out!" I exclaim, as Hinata and I step inside my home, "Well, this is where I live! Make yourself at home!"

"It's a beautiful home, Naruto-kun," Hinata awes as I drop my now empty canteen in the kitchen sink, "Tsunade-sama really did a good job in picking this place out,"

"Wait, you _knew_ about this place?" I ask, returning to the living room, "How?"

"Tsunade-sama had inquired of my assistance, and when she told me what it was for, I offered my full services," Hinata says as she pulls out a water pitcher from a storage closet, "Besides myself, your teammates are the only other people that know of your new living quarters. I would come over with a spare key when I had time to make sure that your home didn't collect too much dust."

I stretch my body as Hinata goes into the kitchen. After filling up the pitcher with water, Hinata goes to the dining area and pours some fresh water over the lilacs on the table. That gentleness, that elegance…

"Not to rush you or anything, Naruto-kun," Hinata's soft voice inquires, as her face turns to meet mine, "But didn't you say that you wanted to clean yourself up? Go ahead, I'll tidy up a bit…"

My cheeks burn slightly as Hinata returns the water pitcher to the storage closet and takes out a feather duster. Dattebayo, I had forgotten the main reason for making this quick trip home!

"I'll take a bath then," I blurt, grabbing the rest of my belongings, "I shouldn't be too long,"

"Take all the time you need, Naruto-kun," Hinata's sweet voice chants, as she dusts around the place, "Do not feel the need to rush on my account,"

I quickly race up the stairs before entering my bedroom. Dropping my training supplies onto the floor, I allow my body to collapse onto the bed back first.

Dattebayo, what was happening to me…?

I suppose the answer is that ever since I saw Hinata in a new light, I was discovering new things to admire about her. I wasn't in love with Hinata, at least, not _yet._ But if I kept going along this path, I could definitely see it happening in the near future.

Sigh…Shikamaru was right. Women are troublesome…

But let's not waste anymore time. The sooner I took my bath, the sooner Hinata and I could head out.

Climbing out of my bed, I head over to the bathroom in the hallway instead of using the personal bathroom in my bedroom. There were two reasons for this. The first reason was that I wanted to test out the capabilities of each bathroom in my house. Not just to make sure that they all worked, but to see the various functions.

The second reason was that when I said _bath,_ I truly meant bath. My personal bathroom isn't really designed for a good bath, it's more for a quick shower. I went with a shower yesterday evening and this morning due to the lack of time, but now that I had some extra time to kill, I was going to take an old fashioned bath.

Having already stripped and discarded of my clothing in the hamper, I enter the bathroom and head towards the bathtub located near the west side of the room. After testing the temperature of the water, I allow the bathtub to fill up as I start gathering my other cleaning supplies. After a sufficient amount of water is filled, I turn the facets off and head towards the center of the room, where a stool and bucket are already waiting for me.

Taking the bucket, I go towards my bathroom sink. After gathering enough water, I turn the facet off and head back to the stool, bucket in hand.

Grabbing some shampoo, I apply some to my hair. After scrubbing and creating a sufficient amount of foam, I grab the bucket and pour it over me, reveling in the feel of the cold water washing over my body. It felt refreshing to wash your hair using the bath method as opposed to the shower method. Generally, showers are the more convenient method. They get you clean, but also allow you to shave a couple of minutes off of the clock so that you can do other things. Time is _precious,_ and when you don't have a lot of it, you have to use each moment wisely.

However, if you really wanted to enjoy your cleansing ritual, if you really wanted to be certain that you were clean, then there was no substitute for a good old fashioned bath! If you had some spare time, then it was worth it to take a bath! Sure it ate up more of your time, but the payoff made you feel so much more refreshed!

Now that my hair was clean, it was time for the rest of my body. Grabbing my soap and wash cloth, I build a soapy lather in my cloth. After gathering enough, I scrub the front and sides of my body with the wet rag. I was almost finished. All I had to do now was scrub my back. Now where was my brush…?

"Relax, Naruto-kun. I'll help you wash your back…"

Before I can even comment on Hinata being in here, she is scrubbing my back with those soft hands of hers. Dattebayo, this feels so good! Hinata is almost as good as those soap girls that I ran into while on the road with Ero-sennin!

"Hinata…" I growl, glancing over my shoulder, already hating myself for possibly ruining the atmosphere, "While I appreciate what you are doing…you didn't have to do this for me…"

Dattebayo…! From the corner of my right eye, I can see that Hinata is wearing _nothing_ but a lavender bra and panties! And what _is_ Hinata? A D cup?

If it weren't for the fact that I had become a bit desensitized to the allures of a woman while on the road with Ero-sennin, I would have passed out on the floor from a nosebleed immediately. So in some way, I do have to thank Ero-sennin for his crazy training.

"But I _want_ to do this for you, Naruto-kun…" Hinata purrs, as she continues to scrub, "I _like_ doing nice things for you…"

Kuso…! It would appear that my body appreciates this as well, as a certain appendage in my lower body has begun to awaken…

This reminds me of one of the chapters in Icha Icha Tactics, where one of the characters in the story visits a bathhouse and a soap girl offered "premium" service.

My mouth quivers as I start to reminisce. That particular chapter had been based on my fifteenth birthday, when Ero-sennin had taken me to a particular bathhouse that was renowned for having soap girls. A soap girl is essentially what her title implies; she was a girl that helped you with your bath. But what made a soap girl so enticing is that they would sometimes do sexual favors for you, up to and including sexual intercourse. Sexual acts from a soap girl were illegal of course, since there is certain paperwork and criteria, _especially_ when you add minors into the mix, but as long as you kept your mouth shut, everyone continued to have a good time, business was allowed to prosper, and everything stayed behind closed doors.

The age of consent was fifteen, so there was no issue with me being underage, but I still denied any service related to intercourse for the same reason as I did prostitutes. I wanted my first time to be with someone that I actually cared about, someone who actually put my feelings into consideration. For a soap girl or a prostitute, it was strictly _business._ You were not _supposed_ to fall for your client, nor get emotionally involved with them.

Though I'll never admit it, I really enjoyed that "present" from Ero-sennin, as I'm sure that he did, as it provided the inspiration that he needed to write that particular chapter. Dattebayo, I'm turning more into him with each passing day…

"You should be ready to soak now," Hinata says, breaking me out of my daydream, "I'm going to go put my clothes back on."

As Hinata leaves the bathroom, I step into the bathtub, allowing my body to submerge into the warm water. Dattebayo, that was close, _too close._ Another second and I _would_ have suffered a nosebleed!

Sigh…I've barely been back in Konoha twenty-four hours and already so much has changed. If so much can happen in one day, then what did I have to look forward to in a week? Or a month?

_-Hyuuga Hinata-_

I hold my hands over my chest as I leave Naruto-kun's bathroom. I couldn't believe what was transpiring over me. One day prior, I was still afraid, not yet having the resolve necessary to speak to my beloved. But cue one wild gathering at Sasuke-san's estate several hours later, and now I suddenly have the courage needed to converse with Naruto-kun without passing out.

And to be honest with myself, I couldn't have been happier…

_For_ _years_ I had yearned to speak more than five words in a sentence without breaking into a stutter. It was remarkable what an evening filled with companions, alcohol, and romance could do. I now possessed the strength essential to speak what was really on my mind.

And it wasn't just my words…no, my actions also followed suit, as I was also able to be assertive enough to do what I felt was necessary.

Guiding Naruto-kun home_, his home,_ then watering his plants and tidying up as if I lived there as well, not to mention personally assisting him in his bath, these were all bold actions that the Hinata of the past would have never dared attempt.

My heart continues to beat as I return to one of Naruto-kun's spare bedrooms, where I had dropped off my clothing so that I could assist Naruto-kun in his bath. As I dress myself, I wonder what parts of Konoha I should show Naruto-kun… We have all day to spend together, so I want to make each moment of our date as precious as possible.

It went without saying that I didn't need to show Naruto-kun what had changed with Ichiraku. The establishment had expanded over the years, even _without_ Naruto-kun's patronage. There were now several booths and tables for guests to dine at, along with waiters and additional chefs. Teuchi-sama and Ayane-san still assisted with cooking the ramen and other assorted delicacies, but they tended to work behind the scenes a bit more now, more specifically management.

Having fully dressed, I head back downstairs to the main area, where I sit on one of the sofas in anticipation for Naruto-kun. While I felt that he was more than deserving of such a luxury, I found myself wondering how Tsunade-sama had been able to provide Naruto-kun with such an extravagant home. I am fairly certain that the city council would not have approved of such an expense had they known about this. Yet when I questioned Tsunade-sama about this matter, she simply told me not to worry and to have faith in her, since it was for Naruto-kun's sake.

About five minutes later, Naruto-kun emerges downstairs in a much cleaner version of his orange and black jumpsuit. My beloved looks refreshed as he meets me on the ground floor. It was astounding what something so simplistic could do to a person.

"Heh, heh!" Naruto-kun smirks, as he gives me a thumbs up, "Nothing beats a good bath! Let's go Hinata! Show me how Konoha has changed while I was gone, Datteba-_growl…_"

Naruto-kun chuckles as he scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. Naruto-kun was in need of nourishment, and it was not a matter that we could postpone any further.

"Come," I assert, grabbing one of Naruto-kun's arms and pulling him towards the door, "Let us be off,"

As soon as Naruto-kun has locked his front door, I lead him towards the convenience store that we had seen earlier. Stepping inside, I walk towards the refrigerated beverages.

"Hinata?" I hear Naruto-kun ask, as I look through the available selection, "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine, Naruto-kun," I quickly answer, grabbing a 20 oz. can of green tea, "Everything is fine,"

The truth of the matter is that everything was _not_ fine. My beloved Naruto-kun was _famished,_ Chunnin exam training depleting most of his energy. Had I foreseen this predicament sooner, I could have prepared a bento for him yesterday evening. Yet the culmination of Sasuke-san's gathering had left me in such a state of bliss that I barely had the mindset to do anything outside of envision the future with my beloved.

If I truly yearned to be Naruto-kun's _lady,_ then I was going to have to be more mindful of his wants and needs. I could not afford to be careless.

My eyes quickly scan over the prepackaged cinnamon rolls, but I keep moving forward. I could deal with my sweet tooth later, but the main priority right now was taking care of Naruto-kun.

"One pork bun as well, please," I ask the cashier at the register, pulling out my purse, "And I don't need a bag."

As soon as my items are scanned, I pay for the purchases. Then, I grab Naruto-kun's arm once more and lead him outside.

"Please eat," I insist, handing the food and drink to my beloved, "You have trained hard today, and need to replenish your body before we move on. There is _a lot_ to see in Konoha, and I don't want you to get weak due to hunger."

Naruto-kun looks at me in confusion, before a solemn smile crosses his face. He nods once, before taking a bite out of the pork bun.

While that entire exchange had only been about ten seconds in real time, those ten seconds had said a lot…

Naruto-kun…

My heart weeps as I watch my beloved partake of my modest offering. Naruto-kun, I understand completely…most people didn't give you nice things out of pure kindness; they often did it out of _obligation or pity._ You're not used to this, you are unaccustomed to people doing things for you out of _love..._it is a foreign concept to you…

It irks me to acknowledge this vile truth. Why did several of Konohagakure hold such animosity towards my beloved?

This was an enigma that most people in the village refused to converse. For some odd reason or another, most discussion regarding Naruto-kun was considered taboo. I wanted answers, yet unearthing them was equivalent to an S-rank mission due to the difficulty and threat involved. Perhaps once I developed a more intimate connection with Naruto-kun, I could ask him to tell me himself. But I quickly push this thought away. It was not my place to ask. Naruto-kun would tell me himself when he felt comfortable about it, and _only_ if he felt that he could trust me enough.

But I can wait…I've already waited two and a half years to convey my true feelings for you, Naruto-kun. I can wait even longer to know the true pains of your heart…

"Thank you, Hinata!" Naruto-kun exclaims, finishing off the rest of the tea, "That really hit the spot! But why didn't you eat anything?"

"I'm not really hungry Naruto-kun," I answered, as my beloved throws his trash away, "Besides, you had training this morning, so I figured that you would be hungry."

Ever since I had been promoted to Chuunin two years prior, I had learned how to give half truths. It _wasn't_ a lie that I wasn't all that hungry since my morning ritual today paled in comparison to what Naruto-kun had endured. But in _truth,_ I had been so concerned for Naruto-kun's well being that I put all of my needs aside for him. _That's_ how much Naruto-kun meant to me…

I didn't wish to unveil the full truth of my actions to Naruto-kun, lest he think that I am nothing more than a fan girl. I already saw how much it irritated Sasuke-kun to deal with fan girls, and I refused to be such a parasite towards Naruto-kun, so I had to be very mindful of what I said and did.

"Now that you have been taken care of," I smile, hooking my left arm around his right, "Let's explore Konoha!"

Ichiraku aside, I decided to show Naruto-kun the things that he was accustomed to first. The first place that I showed Naruto-kun was the Ninja Academy, as it was the place where both of our journeys began.

"You've grown, Naruto!" Iruka-sensei grinned as he reunited with his former student, "Has it really been two and a half years since you've left?"

"Yep!" Naruto-kun beamed as he gave his former sensei a warm handshake, "It's good to see you again!"

"And Hinata!" Iruka-sensei continues, turning his attention towards me, "You have matured into quite the beautiful young lady! So, do you have any admirers yet?"

At those words, my face immediately turns beat red. Why did Iruka-sensei have to be so mean? He _knew_ how I felt about the one next to me…

"I'm just teasing," Iruka-sensei laughs, as I feel his warm touch on my shoulders, "I hardly get to see any of my students anymore ever since most of them became Chuunin. Naruto, are you going to try for it again this year?"

"You bet!" Naruto-kun exclaims. I am thankful that Iruka-sensei was mindful enough to take the heat off of me. I was uncertain how much longer I would be able to endure, "I'm not the same baka that I was three years ago! Ero-sennin made sure of that! This time, Sasuke and I are _both_ going to pass the Chuunin exams this time around, Dattebayo!"

"That's good to hear," Iruka-sensei encourages, "I'll be looking forward to seeing you two in the finals! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to a meeting. My input is needed for the exam."

"Take care, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto-kun waves, as we walk away, "I'll try to visit you one more time before the finals!"

As we leave the academy, I notice the attention that is on Naruto-kun and myself as we walk through the village. One didn't need the Byakugan to see that something was out of place. While most of the populace was cordial towards Naruto-kun and I as I showed him the various changes to Konoha, I had also noticed that a couple of the citizens would deliver glares when they thought that we weren't looking. It was foolish of them to do so, considering that not only was I a _Hyuuga,_ but that I was also the future _heir_ to said clan, not to mention the fact that I was also a Chuunin.

Yet despite all this, the glares continued in certain parts of the village. I found this peculiar, since I had come to some of these parts before and never noticed such treatment from the citizens.

"Oi, Hinata!" Naruto-kun asks, as we pass a clothing store, "What's the matter? You don't seem like yourself!"

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun," I smile, even as I feel a headache coming on. I hated lying because Naruto-kun was the _one_ person that I refused to be dishonest towards, "Why do you ask?"

Don't let the public views of Konoha delude you; Naruto-kun was no simpleton. He could tell that I was lying, his facial features said as much. Yet he didn't call me out, despite having every right to.

"You look like you're tired," A concerned Naruto-kun analyzes, as I find myself leaning against his figure. I suppose that wasn't a _complete lie._ We _had_ spent all afternoon walking through the village, getting Naruto-kun accustomed to Konoha again. "Perhaps we should stop and get some dinner?"

Perhaps I _would_ feel better if I ate something. I hadn't eaten since this morning, and when I stopped in the convenience store earlier, I had only bought nourishment for Naruto-kun.

"That's not a bad idea," I concur, a real smile forming on my face, "Would you like to go to Ichiraku?"

"Neh!" Naruto-kun shakes his head as he helps me to stand up straight. Naruto-kun was definitely full of surprises, "I can go there anytime! Besides, I already went there _yesterday,_ so it might be good to get a change of pace! So what do you want to eat, Hinata?"

Naruto-kun…

Even when I'm feeling down, even when there are adversaries that aren't fond of your presence, you _still_ try to cheer me up…

It is such a shame that the women in this village can't see how good you are to me, but _then again,_ maybe it's a good thing that the other women are unable to fathom the diamond in the rough that is Naruto-kun. Less competition for me!

"How about we try the okonomiyaki restaurant down this street?" I offer, pointing towards the right. I was all for trying new things, "I've never been here before,"

"Neither have I," Naruto-kun says, as he grabs hold of my hand. My heart races from this simple skin contact, "Let's try it out. Even though I'll never get tired of ramen, it would be nice to have an alternative at times."

I didn't know what excited me more. The fact that I was trying out a new restaurant, or that Naruto-kun was going with me. Perhaps it was a combination of the two.

Tenten-san had recommended this place to me. She said that she and Neji-nisan would come here on occasion. I had done my research. Okonomiyaki was supposed to be a hybrid between pizza and a pancake, but unlike either one.

As we enter the restaurant, I awe at the design of the place. In some ways, it reminded me of a parallel version of Ichiraku, as the hosts and guests all looked like they were at a home away from home. Everything looked cozy.

Yet as soon as everyone turned towards us, my throat suddenly becomes dry, my skin feels chills, and the air develops a haze of murkiness and malevolence…

Yes, the glares…they had _returned,_ and they seemed to be stronger then when Naruto-kun and I were outside…

I was accustomed to feeling this negative aura. Being a kunoichi of Konoha, it went without saying that I would be exposed to this pessimistic vibe while out on missions. Yet, why is it present in a place as inviting as this okonomiyaki restaurant?

"Good evening, Hyuuga-sama," The person who I assume is either the head waiter or owner bows, "It is such a pleasure to have one of your magnificence visit us in our humble abode. Unfortunately, it would seem that we are booked at the moment. Perhaps if _you_ would come back later, some space should be free by then."

Booked? I saw a couple of empty booths on the far wall! I concede that the place was packed tonight, but it didn't look like it was _full._ Perhaps the empty booths that I saw were being reserved?

I considered asking the host about the empty booths, but in the end, I decided that it just wasn't worth the trouble. For one, I wasn't really enjoying the glares that were currently being cast upon Naruto-kun and I. In addition, I didn't care where I dined tonight, just as long as Naruto-kun was by my side.

"I see," I speak, finally getting my voice back. "That is quite unfortunate. I had really looked forward to dining here tonight,"

"But I assure you," my host continues, "That if _you_ just come back a little later, some more space would free up,"

"I'll strongly consider it," I say, as Naruto-kun and I leave the establishment, "Have a nice evening."

One did not receive the rank of Chuunin from pure strength alone. One had to be knowledgeable enough to look underneath the underneath in order to qualify. I was certain that something was amiss at that okonomiyaki restaurant, and the host had unknowingly given me the first few clues that I needed.

My first clue was of course the glares that threatened to pierce through my heart. Why would nearly every guest present have them at an intensity normally reserved for an enemy?

My second clue was that throughout the entire conversation, _not once,_ did the host acknowledge Naruto-kun's presence. It was as if he didn't exist…

The third clue was concealed a bit better, but I still managed to unearth it. It was the host _himself._ It wasn't the choice of words that made him a suspect, but the _way_ he said certain words…

His voice was neutral and courteous, and I could sense no animosity, yet he still gave himself away.

The host greeted me and said that if I came back later, some more space might present itself. To most people, this doesn't mean anything. It's a general greeting that you give to any potential customer, whether they are newcomers or regulars.

Yet I noticed that there was a lot of emphasis on _you._ I was pondering why there was such emphasis. Perhaps this man had come from one of the _other_ elemental nations? One who hailed from the Water Country sounded different from one who came from the Fire Country after all. Yet his dialect was that of Fire Country, so I quickly ruled this theory out.

This had all been baffling at first, until I remembered the first two clues I had been provided. The glaring guests and the hosts lack of acknowledging Naruto-kun. Normally a host is supposed to acknowledge _everyone_ in the present party. I am aware that my status in the village sometimes grants me unfair favoritism, but that was still _no excuse_ to omit Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun didn't even receive so much as a bow…

The three clues…glaring guests, a host that fails to acknowledge Naruto-kun's presence, and the emphasis on _you._ Why would the guests glare at me yet the host make an effort for my future patronage later this evening? Clue one and clue three were contradictions…

But then I had to remember clue two, the lack of acknowledging Naruto-kun…

Now what the host _should_ have said is if you and your _party_ would return later this evening, then some space would become available. This wasn't a slip up. It was part of etiquette training. When greeting guests, you greet _everyone,_ even if one of the guests might have more prominence over the others.

It was almost as if the host _assumed_ that I would be without Naruto-kun later…

Perhaps that wasn't too farfetched. Naruto-kun and I were not teammates, and Konoha was aware that he had just returned to the village yesterday afternoon, so they probably figured that my being present along his side was just out of courtesy to reacquaint Naruto-kun with his home.

Granted, that wasn't a fabrication. I _was_ offering my services to Naruto-kun as a tour guide to welcome him back. However, _in actuality,_ being a tour guide was just a convenient excuse for Naruto-kun and I to spend as much time with each other as possible.

But yet…why such coldness in the latter half of the day?

…_growl…_

My hands brush against my stomach. If anyone were present, they would joke that it was quite unladylike for the heir of the Hyuuga clan to release such an action.

I giggle at my little jab whilst I waited for something to eat. Naruto-kun, where _were_ you?

After leaving the okonomiyaki restaurant, Naruto-kun had left me on a bench while he went in search of another restaurant that wasn't booked. I had offered to tag along, but Naruto-kun had denied, saying that since I was so tired, it would be _his turn_ to look after me. Being too tired and hungry to protest, I sat down on a bench while Naruto-kun went on a search.

"I'm back!"

Looking up, I see Naruto-kun holding a brown bag in one hand, and a pizza in the other.

"Sorry that I took so long, Hinata," Naruto-kun apologizes, "This was the best that I could come up with. It seemed that _nearly every restaurant_ in this area was booked tonight! Isn't that some coincidence? Ha, ha, ha!"

Now I _know_ that something is amiss. I am certain that Naruto-kun knows this as well, but pretends to remain oblivious in order to save face.

"It's ok," I say, even though I felt that it _wasn't_ ok, "I'm just glad that you're back."

And I _was._ More than diamonds, more than pearls, all I've ever really wanted was Naruto-kun.

"Let's go back to your apartment," I nearly plead. I had had enough of the glares from the villagers today, "I've pretty much shown you everything in Konoha. I would prefer to eat in a place that I feel comfortable and safe,"

Naruto-kun nods as we begin the trek back towards his apartment located on the other side of the village. I was also quick to notice that the glares from the citizens lessened the closer that we got towards his home.

Upon entering the sanctuary of Naruto-kun's apartment, I collapse onto one of his sofas. I was tired, not just from moving around all day and hunger, but also tired of the glares that I noticed today.

"Hinata!" Naruto-kun must have noticed my fatigue, for he offers a slice of pizza into my face, "Eat this!"

Sitting up, I take a bite out of the slice of pizza that is in front of me. After chewing for a couple of seconds and swallowing, I am pleased by the combination of Korean barbeque and pineapple.

"I'm sorry that dinner tonight was so _simplistic,_" Naruto-kun sighs, as I now finish off the slice of pizza by myself, "I know that you wanted something fancier tonight. Must make for a lousy date, huh?"

"Don't say that…" I say, getting up from the coach, feeling my strength returning, "There is _nothing simplistic_ about Korean barbeque and pineapple pizza. Pizza in itself is a _rarity,_ and it's definitely a nice change of pace from noodles. As for our _date,_ I loved every minute of it..."

And I _meant_ that. The constant glares from Konoha aside, the entire time that I spent with Naruto-kun today had been enjoyable, _including_ the one incident where Naruto-kun had made several villagers pass out from nosebleeds with his Atarashi Oiroke no Jutsu. None of the arranged dates that I had been forced to go on during Naruto-kun's absence could compare to today!

"Naruto-kun", I continue, grabbing another slice of pizza, "Don't _ever_ change who you are, and don't _ever_ think that you have to try to impress me. I am happiest when you are yourself. Now are you going to help me finish off this pizza, or am I expected to eat it all? I'm a woman you know! I have to keep my figure!"

Naruto-kun and I share a laugh as he joins me in our feast. Sometimes the best things in life _were_ the simple things. It was a shame that most couldn't comprehend this notion.

"What's in the bag, Naruto-kun?" I ponder. We were currently lazing around on one of Naruto-kun's sofas, enjoying the aftertaste of the pizza. It had been a delicious and unique alternative to the standards that we were accustomed to.

"See for yourself…" Naruto-kun smirks, handing the bag to me.

Naruto-kun was an anomaly in the shinobi world. Just when you feel that you have figured him out, he does something else _completely contradictory_ from what you originally anticipated. In the world of assassination, the typical ninja is characterized as dark and silent. Dark as in colors and temperament, silent as in you never know he is present.

Based on the stereotype of the ninja, Naruto-kun would have failed the test completely. Naruto-kun is _loud,_ both in color choice and personality, and _anything_ but subtle. While the typical ninja chose to attack from the shadows and avoid contact with most people, Naruto-kun preferred to _take the spotlight,_ to be seen and be heard. It was amusing how Naruto-kun tended to be the antithesis for what a shinobi was supposed to be. I suppose that is part of what made me fall for him in the first place... Naruto-kun was _different_ from the norm, a shooting star that _shined_ within the cosmos of mediocrity. The uniqueness that is Naruto-kun, would never be repeated again.

I look inside the bag given to me. I was uncertain what Naruto-kun was giving me, but whatever it was, I already knew that I would not be disappointed.

My nose is immediately hit with a hint of cinnamon. Could it be? As I pull out the contents inside the bag, I immediately felt dampness form within my eyes.

Naruto-kun…

Just when I think I've caught on to your tricks, just when I feel that I've found the pattern to your unpredictability, just when I've come close to understanding your nindo…

…you find a way to make me fall in love with you all over again…

It was amusing…I was _already_ in love with Naruto-kun, yet with this one action, I am forced to reevaluate him all over again…

And I had the _audacity_ to claim that this man _wasn't_ subtle?

"Naruto-kun…" I weep, holding one of my sacred treasures to my chest, "How did you know that I loved cinnamon rolls?"

"I noticed you looking at them when we were in the convenience store earlier," Naruto-kun answers, as I nibble at one of my delicacies, "It really wasn't hard to figure out. One thing that I realized at Sasuke's last night was that all the food there was a favorite of one of the members of the Konoha 12. It couldn't have been a coincidence to see curry, Korean barbeque, beef jerky, _and_ ramen all at once. I later realized that Sasuke had gone to the trouble of uniting us all together with our favorite foods! That was my first clue. The _next clue_ was that your breath smelled like cinnamon when we almost kissed. Cinnamon rolls were also on the menu last night. But the _final clue_ was when we passed by the cinnamon rolls in the store earlier. You looked like you _really_ wanted them, but you still turned them down. That pretty much confirmed that you were crazy for cinnamon rolls like I was for ramen…"

Wow…Naruto-kun…that was amazing…using complete logic, you were able to piece together a significant part about me without me telling you…that style of thinking…that is _exactly_ what it means to be a Chuunin!

"So I told myself…" Naruto-kun continues, as I finish off one cinnamon roll. It was a good thing that I was a kunoichi; otherwise I would have accumulated more calories than I could burn off, "That for the woman that had sacrificed something so dear for the sake of another, that I would repay the favor a thousand times over! Those cinnamon rolls are the _best_ that Konoha has to offer! I wasn't going to get you some simple prepackaged cinnamon rolls after all that you've done for me!"

My chest throbs upon hearing that. Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun…my god…I'm going to melt from your kindness…

"I love you…" I chant, throwing my arms around Naruto-kun's neck, "I love you so much…"

And as I gazed into those cerulean blues of his, I could feel temptation lurking around the corner. Just like the previous night, Naruto-kun and I were at a crossroads of where we stood. But there was one _difference._ Last night, Naruto-kun and I had been under the influence of alcohol and heartache. One cannot be expected to make rational decisions under that state of mind. Naruto-kun was fortunate enough to realize this, and stop us before we went too far.

However_, tonight_ was a different story. This time, we were both sober. This time, there was no rival to compete with. This time, I had Naruto-kun all to myself.

My fingers brush against Naruto-kun's cheekbones, as I felt his breath brush upon my face. Unlike last night, I knew that Naruto-kun would not oppose me again if I attempted to kiss him.

"Naruto-kun," I whisper, doing everything in my power not to give in, "Do you still like _weird_ girls like me?"

"Yeah," Naruto-kun growls, as his arms wrap around my waist, "Weird girls like you are _cute…and sweet…"_

I purse my lips, as I continue to gaze into the eyes of my beloved. All I had to do was _strike,_ and it would be all over. Unlike last night, the advantage was now mine. The barrier was down, and there was no obstacle impeding me from my ultimate desire. I would not receive another opportunity like this again for a while if I didn't act tonight...so why was I hesitant?

"_Can you help me, Hinata? Can you help heal the pain that is inside my heart?"_

Naruto-kun…he had given me a mission last night…one that I had accepted without regret…how could I betray Naruto-kun's trust in me by being selfish before he was ready? My reward would come to me in time…I just had to endure a bit longer…

"I'm glad…" I smile, delivering a kiss to Naruto-kun's forehead, "I'm glad that there is a place inside your heart for me…but I won't force you to act when you are not yet ready…we still have time to learn more about each other. Konoha wasn't built in a day, and the same holds true for us...I want us to work, Naruto-kun, I want it so much! But for that to happen, our love for each other must be equal in proportion. When that day comes, we shall take the next step forward. Until then, I bid you a good night…"

As I grab the bag of cinnamon rolls, I remove myself from Naruto-kun's lap and head towards the front door. Today had been a great breakthrough. I just had to have a bit more patience and things would work out for the best.

_One day, Naruto-kun, one day… our hearts shall completely unite as one… _

_-Uzumaki Naruto-_

Dattebayo…Hinata is really amazing…!

She's intelligent, beautiful, gentle, strong, and accepts me for who I am! And the best part of it all? I don't suffer any abuse if I do anything that might displease her!

It's just a shame that Hinata had to see the citizens dislike of me in person…

Sigh…I know that Hinata was bothered by the glares when she showed me around Konoha nearly three weeks ago. I generally tended to avoid that part of Konoha since the accumulation of the villages hatred of me seemed to be at its strongest there. I guess even after three years of not being around, some things _never_ change…

Which was a damn shame…I really did want to try out that okonomiyaki place…

Unfortunately, I can't see Hinata right now. While we did try to see each other between my training sessions and her missions, about one week ago, two weeks after I had returned home, Hinata and Sakura-chan got sent on an A ranked mission to escort some ambassador back to Suna. Hinata said that they would be back before the Chuunin exams started, and that Gaara would be coming as well!

I was shocked when I heard what had happened to Gaara. His siblings became Jounin like Neji did, but Gaara? He became Kazekage!

Dattebayo…Gaara…he had accomplished my dream before I did…I wasn't even a _Chuunin_ yet, and Gaara was already a Kage. I should have been jealous, but I wasn't. Gaara had gone through the same crap that I did. Gaara was _also_ a _Jinchurikki,_ a container for one of the tailed beasts, so he _knew_ what it was like to be ostracized in your own country. Gaara knew the pain of solitude, the misery of untrusting neighbors, yet while I slowly started to gather some companions that I would consider to be my _precious people,_ Gaara almost had _none._ In some ways…Gaara deserved the title of Kage more…

Yet that still didn't change the fact that I had a lot of catching up to do…

The Chuunin exams were tomorrow morning. Sasuke and I had trained to the best of our ability with the limited time that we had been given. Hopefully it would be enough.

I couldn't afford to fail the Chuunin exams again… too much of my future depended on me passing.

I wanted to protect the people in this village, _even_ the ones that loathed me! This was _my _home, and I'll be damned if I was going to allow any harm to come to it! But I couldn't do that if I was still a genin. If I wanted to show the village that I was _more_ than just hired muscle, then I had to advance in rank! There was no argument about it.

My eyes glance at the training equipment scattered by my bedside. After finishing up our Chuunin exam training today, Sasuke had suggested that we simply rest, as we didn't want to risk causing any harm to our bodies the day before the exam. With my arms behind my head, I simply relax, knowing that after today, it might be a while before I got another quiet day like this. Being Chuunin meant more responsibility, more accountability, and more reliability. If I couldn't do those things, then I didn't deserve to be Chuunin.

Dattebayo…I was so bored! I needed something to do to help pass the time!

I couldn't sleep…if I did, then I would get insomnia tonight and be too tired in the morning for when I really needed my rest. I had to stay awake just a little while longer…

Training was of course out of the question. I also had a feeling that if I did, Hinata would beat me senseless for jeopardizing my spot in the Chuunin exam…

Wait…when did I start caring what Hinata thought of me…?

Even when I had a crush on Sakura-chan, I still did whatever the hell I wanted! I was Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage! So why does the thought of displeasing Hinata concern me?

Dattebayo…you've fallen for her, Naruto, you've fallen for her…

Nowadays, whenever I think of Sakura-chan, I feel a slight hint of _emptiness._ I still _care_ for Sakura-chan, and I will always continue to protect her with my life, but now, her charms, her allure, her sex appeal, it does nothing for me anymore…

Yet whenever I think of Hinata…those same feelings…those same feelings that I _used_ to feel whenever Sakura-chan was near…are now ever present when I think of Hinata…

The woman who was always watching from afar, the angel that always knew the right thing to say, the moon goddess that always did her best to make me feel special…

Hyuuga Hinata…I think I might be in love with you…

No…! That can't be possible! I can't be in love with Hinata, can I? Sure we talked and hung out a lot while she was in town, but that doesn't mean that I'm suddenly crazy about Hinata now!

Then why…why…_why_ does my heart race whenever I think of Hinata…?

I was losing it. I couldn't afford to go crazy now. Well the good news was that I was _finally_ over Sakura-chan. I guess three weeks did the trick. _Hinata_ on the other hand, was another issue altogether. It was clear that I had fallen for her, but to what extent?

Dattebayo, I needed to keep my head together, and there was only one thing that I could think of to do that…

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Gathering up a bit of my chakra, I summon two shadow clones. Getting up from my bed, the three of us head downstairs to the dining area, where the lilacs that Hinata had gotten for me continue to bloom, like the beauty that is Hinata continues to bloom…

Dattebayo, not _now…!_

"As you know," I cough, as my clones and I each take a seat at the table, "I have to stay calm and relaxed until the Chuunin exams. I also need to keep my head clear of Hinata until she returns to the village,"

"Yeah, we know," the clone to my left speaks. I didn't find it weird in the slightest that I was _literally_ having a conversation with myself, "You have to keep yourself together!"

"It won't do you any good to stress out," my clone on the right adds, "You need all of your brain cells for the exams tomorrow!"

"Which is why we are going to kill time playing cards," I continue, pulling out a deck, "It doesn't require a lot of thinking, and it is fun!"

"It's too bad Hinata and Sakura-chan couldn't be here," the clone on my left smirks, as I start dealing out the cards, "Then we could have played _strip_ poker!"

"Baka!" The clone on my right argues, "We are trying to keep his mind _away_ from that!

"Don't act so innocent! You know you like the idea too!"

"Of course I do…but that's beside the point!"

"You're just jealous that I thought of it first!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

Dattebayo…

_-Hyuuga Hinata-_

"Well, well, well…what do we have here? A couple of girls _playing_ ninja? That's hilarious, ha, ha, ha!

Sigh…it figures…just as the Konoha border is upon the horizon, just before this mission can be completed, right before I can reunite with my beloved Naruto-kun…

…my party is ambushed by bandits…

Not to mention that I yearned for a nice long soak in the bathtub, and a meal that _didn't_ consist of ration bars…

I wasn't certain what celestial force was responsible for such misfortune, but whoever they were, they owed me one!

"So…ladies…" the bandit who I assume to be the leader continues, taking out a kunai, "I'm a reasonable person. I understand that the two of you are tired from your mission and just want to go home. We won't stop you. Just leave behind your cargo and you can be on your way…"

The mission that Sakura-san and I had been given had been two-fold. The first part of our mission was to escort an ambassador back to Wind Country, more specifically, Suna. The second part of our mission was to retrieve a package that Gaara-sama had prepared and take it with us to Konoha. For an A-ranked mission, there had been little conflict. The weather remained pleasant both ways, our client was amiable and cooperative, and skirmishes had been avoided due to my Byakugan detecting them ahead of time, allowing us to choose alternate routes.

Unfortunately, like the common adage goes, if things feel too advantageous, then heed warning, for that is merely the _calm before the storm…_

"Sorry…" Sakura-san smirks as she puts on her trademark white gloves, "But we can't do that. Now I suggest that you and your group disperse and let us ladies be on our way, unless the idea of sipping all of your meals through a straw interests you…"

Upon hearing those words emitted from Sakura-san's lips, I immediately shift my body into an offensive stance. I was aware of what might transpire, and felt that the sooner I made my preparations, the better.

"Byakugan!"

My eyesight is enhanced, as I activate the signature doujutsu of my clan. Sakura-san had given our adversaries a verbal warning as a sign of _courtesy._ If our opponents continued to oppose us, then I would not hesitate to use my Juuken. I did not become a Chuunin through foolishness…one had to be mindful and perceptive enough to have a plan in a worst case scenario.

…As it stood, the worst case scenario for Sakura-san and I would be to defend ourselves…even if it meant ending the life of our foe…

I shudder slightly…as a kunoichi of Konoha, I understood that death was sometimes essential to preserving the peace of my clients and country. Yet I hoped that I never had to cross that path. I was not naïve to think that I would be able to dodge this fate forever…no, I already knew that there would come a time when my survival…might come at the death of another…

I start to channel chakra into my right palm, as the remainder of the bandits take out weapons. It would seem that Sakura-san and I were not being taken seriously, and that a scuffle was about to commence.

One of the bandits lunges at Sakura-san with a common cutting knife. Sakura-san swerves her body to the left, before striking the assailant with a sharp left hook to the jaw, sending the bandit flying into a tree head first.

I did not need to use my Byakugan to see that the bandit was _dead,_ his skull crushed upon impact with the tree bark. It is quite unfortunate that Sakura-san's first kill happened to be _today,_ moments before we were able to reunite with our significant others. I am certain that Sakura-san is in a sea of disarray, cursing the cruel irony of specifically being trained to be one that _saves lives,_ yet being thrown in a circumstance where she has no alternative but to actually _end one…_

This is what it means to be shinobi…this is what it meant to grow up…

However…now was not the time for remorse or reflection...Sakura-san and I were still trapped inside the pit, and had to fight our way out to earn our freedom.

I was hoping that Sakura-san had given enough forewarning to our foes that we were best avoided, but I quickly tossed this foolish notion away. I could already feel the bloodlust in the air and knew that the next wave would continue.

My suspicions are proven accurate when two bandits attempt to ambush Sakura-san. But Sakura-san would not be the only one forced to prove her worth in battle, for a bandit wielding a ninjato has decided to test their might against me!

_Naruto-kun…wait for me…I'll be home soon…_

I prevent the attempted thrust by shifting my body slightly to the right, then rotating my left arm in a counterclockwise motion. This was not something that I recommended to most not proficient in Taijutsu. Improper timing would either result in the lost of a limb, being impaled, or decapitation.

But the Juuken that my clan utilized was perfect for dealing with assaults such as this. Juuken was composed of two types of movements, straight movements, and circular movements. Our _circular movements_ were fundamental in the more defensive maneuvers of the Hyuuga, such as the _Hakkeshou Kaiten._ _Straight movements_ on the other hand, were geared more towards offensive assaults, such as the _Hakke Kuushou._

My assailant is unprepared for my defense, as his left side now faces my front. Not willing to give him an opportunity to recover, I thrust my right palm forward, striking him in the left kidney. The bandit immediately drops his sword, before collapsing on the floor.

I have little time to relish in my victory though as another bandit attempts to stab me in my back with a kunai. Thanks to my Byakugan, I am able to see the attack ahead of time, and quickly spin my body in a clockwise 180 rotation. Now facing my opponent, I oppose the attempted knife thrust by parrying my right arm upward, then counterattack with a left palm strike to the ribs.

Falling to his knees, my opponent coughs up blood, as his body meets the floor in unconsciousness. Quickly checking his vital signs, I am pleased to see that he is _not dead._ I would kill if the need arose, but I was not eager to cross that bridge yet. There was no doubt though, that the bandit _would not_ be continuing this fight.

I make my way towards Sakura-san, as I quickly take down a third bandit by striking two fingers in the side of his neck, shutting off his chakra points in the process. In addition to the leader, there had been eight bandits altogether. Sakura-san had _killed_ one, and defeated three others, while I disarmed three. That only left the leader.

The leader, now realizing that he is not only outnumbered, but outmatched as well, finally decides to make a run for it, deciding that our cargo is not worth the trouble anymore. Unfortunately for him, his escape is impeded when Sakura-san pounds the ground with her fist, creating a slight tremor that knocks the lead bandit on his back. Before the final bandit can recover, I shut off several of his chakra points, sending him into a land of slumber.

It was apparent that Sakura-san would need the guidance and wisdom of Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-sama, as my teammate in this mission falls to her knees, the adrenaline having left her body. Feeling that my partner needed a bit of time to herself, I take the initiative by tying up all of the bandits against the trees, _including_ the one that Sakura-san had killed.

"Sakura-san," I soothe, having successfully tied up all the bandits, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize, Hinata…" Sakura-san sighs, as she stands back up, "It's what we were _trained_ to do…we couldn't avoid this forever…I just wish…that it didn't have to be so _soon…"_

Though Sakura-san was the one that made the kill, _my_ eyes were the ones that were watery! To think…that could have been _me!_

"Sakura-san…" I whisper, "It's going to be ok…"

"Yeah…" Sakura-san groans, as she dusts herself off, "Come on, let's get this cargo back to Konoha. Then we have to report to Tsunade-sama and file a mission report…along with a _death_ report…

As Sakura-san and I continued our trek back home, I resisted the urge to vomit several times. Who was I kidding? It _wasn't_ going to be ok! What right did I have to tell Sakura-san that? With that one kill, Sakura-san had entered a world that I couldn't even begin to comprehend!

Talking about death was _completely different_ from seeing death with your own eyes! What made this even _worse_ was the fact that this was a fate that awaited me in the future as well! Would Naruto-kun still think that I was a sweet and gentle girl once I crossed over?

I hate this…I hate this so much…

I wanted to be a shoulder for Sakura-san to lean on. Sakura-san is a great companion who has helped me out several times. But yet when it is time to repay the favor, I am unable to, because I cannot understand the pain that she is feeling right now…

I never thought this feeling would return…I had trained for two and a half years to eliminate this feeling from my soul…

I never thought…that I would feel _useless_ again…

"Sakura-san…"

I was uncertain who shed the first tear. Upon our eyes making contact, we both broke down and wept. This was a battle…that one _could not_ prepare for…no amount of discussion or analysis can prep you for this…

Naruto-kun…I need you…more than ever…I need to hear your voice…I need to feel your embrace…I need your light to save me from the darkness…

_-Uzumaki Naruto-_

"Two pair!"

"Three of a kind!"

"Full house!"

Dattebayo…!

I slam my fist on the coffee table, having lost the latest round of poker. It was amusing how I was _literally_ kicking my own ass!

"One more game!" I proclaim, gathering all the cards together. My clones and I were all tied at three wins apiece and needed an absolute tiebreaker, "Winner take all!"

While Shikamaru's preference was _shogi,_ my game of choice was _poker._ You could tell a lot about a person based on what kind of game they liked to play.

Shogi was a game of tactics and strategy. You basically commanded an army and led them to victory against the opponent and their troops. Upon defeating an enemy piece, that piece became _captured,_ and you could then use it against your opponent. However, if you capture the enemy _king,_ then the game was over!

Successful victory in shogi required you to outmaneuver your opponent. You generally had to plan what the opponent was going to do, and already have a counterattack ready. Then, you had to have a counterattack to their counterattack from your counterattack from their counterattack. You had to think about five steps ahead!

It was easy to see why Shikamaru liked Shogi. Shikamaru generally thought out his strategies first before acting. It was no wonder why he was the first one of the Konoha 12 to make Chuunin!

"I discard and draw two," I announce, as I add two new cards to my hand. Unlike shogi which was about calculations and outthinking the enemy, poker was more about high risks and high payoff. Sure, there was _some _calculation involved in poker, but most of the game was about probability and gambles.

I liked poker because I was able to apply what I learned to the battlefield. The similarity between poker and ninjutsu was that you had no way of knowing what cards you would have until they were dealt. And once they _were_ dealt, you more or less had to make do with what you had. Sometimes you might be given an opportunity to make things beneficial, but this opportunity could _also_ be detrimental as well! That was what poker and ninjutsu symbolized, defying all the odds!

Defying all the odds summed me up in a nutshell. When I faced Kiba in the Chunnin exam elimination round, the odds were against me. Except for Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei and one _other_ special person, Kiba was the fan favorite. I wasn't supposed to even be a _threat!_ I was a joke, a poser _attempting_ to be a ninja. Yet I defied all the odds…and _won!_

When I faced Neji one month later at the Chuunin exam finals, the odds of me winning were _even lower._ All the talk of the town was that my win against Kiba had been pure _luck._ They would go on to say that against Neji, _another_ genius prodigy comparable to Sasuke, luck didn't mean a thing, and that it was all over for me. So I challenged the odds, and _won again!_

Challenging the odds was an interesting game for me. Sure, you might have one percent of a chance or ten percent of a chance, but having _a_ _chance,_ was better than having _no_ _chance._

However, unlike poker, ninjutsu _wasn't_ a game. If you lost a game in poker, you simply reshuffled the deck and tried again. In ninjutsu, well…let's just say that you _didn't_ want to lose…

In the world of assassins, you played for keeps. As Kakashi-sensei drilled into Team 7 after we failed our bell test the first time, _"When you are on a mission, your lives are always on the line."_

Advancing to the rank of Chuunin made this rule even _more_ prominent, as it was no longer just _your head_ that was on the chopping block, but the shinobi that had placed their trust in you to guide them safely.

But I am not fazed. If I started getting nervous now, then I might as well give up on my dream of becoming Hokage, cause it was only going to get more difficult from here!

"Read em and weep!" I smirk, slamming down my hand onto the table for my clones to see, "Royal Flush!"

"You got lucky," My clone on the left groans, tossing his defeated hand onto the table, "That was pure luck!"

"Then again," my clone to the right adds, also dropping his hand, "Luck is part of being a ninja! And isn't orange the color symbolized with luck?"

_*knock, knock, knock*_

Dattebayo, I wonder who that could be?

My clones disperse as I stand up from my chair. Looking at a clock on the wall, I see that it is a quarter to eight. I hadn't really eaten anything since this morning. Perhaps after I see who this was at the door, I could stop by Ichiraku for a bowl.

But as I open the door, I feel my heart temporarily stop, my legs go stiff, and my hands sweat.

Hinata…she had returned…Hinata had come back to Konoha…!

But why did Hinata look so downcast? Why did she seem to be _lifeless?_

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata stutters. Dattebayo, she was doing it again… "Sakura…Sakura-san…she…"

My smile is wiped from my mouth immediately. Something happened to Sakura-chan?

"Hinata…" I stress, placing my hands on her shoulders, "What happened? Where is Sakura-chan?"

"Ho…Hokage Tower…"

I immediately take off for the Hokage Tower, not caring one bit that I had forgotten to lock my door or put on a jacket. None of that was important compared to my teammate!

_Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan…!_

In hindsight, I realized that I probably should have gotten a bit more information out of Hinata before I took off like a madman, but then again, I've _always_ had triggers that were automatically activated under certain circumstances. I had one for Iruka-sensei, one for Sasuke, one for Sakura-chan, one for Kakashi-sensei, one for Ero-sennin, one for Tsunade-baachan, one for Konohamaru, one for Hinata, and finally, one for Ichiraku. I had triggers for other things as well, but these were the most prominent for me.

"Naruto…?"

It tears my heart to see Sakura-chan like this…Fortunately, Sakura-chan was _still_ among the land of the living, but from the way her body was slumped against the chair, the unkemptness of her hair, and the lack of life in her eyes, it almost was as if Sakura-chan _were_ dead…

"Sakura-chan…" I say, as I walk deeper into the Hokage's office. Shizune was notably absent, probably making final preparations for the Chuunin exams in the morning, "Are you ok? What happened to you?!"

From the redness of her eyes and damp cheeks, it was obvious that Sakura-chan had been crying. But what sort of event could be so traumatic to do this to her?

Wait…red eyes…damp cheeks…messy hair…lifeless body…it couldn't be…!

In some ways, the job of a kunoichi was far more dangerous compared to their male counterparts. While there were a couple of exceptions, for the most part, a male ninja only had to worry about keeping his head intact. For a kunoichi though, not only did she have to worry about staying alive, but she also had to be concerned with keeping the one thing that was more sacred then the mission she had been assigned…her _purity…_

This was the worst fear for every kunoichi, and though I sometimes moonlighted under the guise of my Oiroke no Jutsu to play pranks and gather information, I would never truly comprehend the heart, mind, and soul of a woman, because there was one notable difference between me and them…

_I_ could dispel my technique and change back into my true form whenever I wanted…for women…they _had_ no such luxury…

"When I find out who did this to you…" I growl, suddenly regretting not bringing my ninja pouch with me, "…when I track them down…they will pay…!"

"Naruto, calm down!" Baa-chan orders, a stern glare on her face that seems to reflect her _true_ age, "Sakura wasn't _raped."_

I breathe a sigh of relief as my fists unroll, and the scowl that I had been growing disperses. It was a good thing that Tsunade-baachan had said something. I had a feeling that if she _didn't,_ that I was going to have to borrow some of Kyuubi's chakra…

"I can see where you might jump to that conclusion…" The Hokage softened, as she handed Sakura-chan a fresh tissue. "But that's not what happened…"

"Then…" I wonder, as I look towards Sakura-chan, hoping that she will provide me with the real answer, "What _did_ happen…?"

"I…I killed someone…" Sakura-chan sobs, her eyes staring at the floor, "With my own two hands, I took the life of a bandit…I'm supposed to be a medic ninja…one who _saves_ lives…how then can I call myself one when I've _taken_ one…?

Dattebayo…that was _almost_ as bad…

"Sakura-chan…" I sigh, pulling her into a hug, "I'm sorry…"

Irony…there had been a time when I longed to hold Sakura-chan like this…to have her in my arms and be her guardian…her _champion…_

But now…here I am…holding Sakura-chan's body, just like I always wanted, and yet, I don't feel anything for her anymore…I've moved on…

In short, Irony was a _bitch…_

"Naruto…" Sakura-chan whispers as her arms snake around my shoulders, "I should be honest with you…while I love Sasuke-kun to death…sometimes I've wondered…sometimes I've questioned…did I make the right choice? Sometimes I ask myself what things might be like if I went after _you_ instead…"

My eyes widen and my mouth gasps from those words...There had been a _chance_ for me? Dattebayo…

However, in the long run, it didn't really amount to anything. I had moved on from Sakura-chan, my heart no longer desired her, this was just irrelevant knowledge.

"I could have…no, _should have,_ been nicer to you when I had the chance…you protected me from Gaara during the previous Chuunin exams…you _saved_ me, and I had given Sasuke-kun credit…"

The thing with regret and reflection is that we often don't do it _until_ we suffer something traumatic first. Unfortunately, people have a tendency to take things for granted, myself included.

"So I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for how I've treated you…" Sakura-chan confesses, as our eyes make contact, "And thank you for everything that you've ever done for me…"

"Heh…!" I smirk, making Sakura-chan grin, "I'm sorry as well. Through maturity, I realize now that I was a _bit_ of a pest at times, but then again, we were _twelve!_ We were still kids being thrown in an adult world!

Sakura-chan giggles as the cloudy demeanor that had once surrounded this place is uplifted. It was strange how I felt closer to Sakura-chan now when I had given up on winning her affection, when I had finally accepted that her heart would only belong to Sasuke.

"Naruto, as glad as I am to see your concern for your teammate," Baachan interrupts, "You shouldn't be here. You need to be at home resting for the Chuunin exams tomorrow. I told Sasuke the same thing when he was in here earlier. Kakashi is on his way, and I'll continue to look after Sakura until he arrives."

"I understand," I nod, breaking my hold on Sakura-chan, "Sakura-chan…If you ever need anything or just want to talk, I'll be here…"

I turn around, as I prepare to return home and find Hinata. I owed her an apology for the way I had abruptly left.

"Wait!" Sakura-san yells, as she turns me back around, "I never did thank you properly!"

Before I can say anything else, Sakura-chan has her hands on my cheeks and pulls me in for a kiss…on my left cheek…

"Go on back to Hinata…" Sakura-chan smiles, waving me away, "She really cares for you…"

"Yeah…" I grin, feeling my heart start up again, "I know…I feel the same way…"

As I walk back towards my apartment, I find myself wondering what I'm going to say to Hinata. She understood the situation, right? I might not have been in love with Sakura-chan anymore, but she was still my teammate, right? Or would Hinata be jealous and think that I still loved Sakura-chan? Dattebayo, love can be so complicated…

No, I know that Hinata wouldn't be petty like that. Hinata understood that Sakura-chan and I were still teammates, and that Sakura-chan needed me for comfort. Hinata wouldn't be so selfish that she would keep me from checking on my teammate, for that went against the code of ninja. As Kakashi-sensei once said, _"Those who don't obey the rules are trash. But those who don't look out for their comrades are lower than that!"_

Even if we weren't as close with some as we were with others, even if we didn't like each other, in the end, we were still comrades.

But seeing Sakura-chan again three weeks after Sasuke's party did confirm something for me, something that needed to be done ever since I saw her lock lips with Sasuke…

I was _over_ her…I was truly over Sakura-chan…I had passed the final test and could finally move on to Hinata with no regrets…

"I'm sorry…" I apologize, closing my front door. While I had raced off earlier, Hinata had made herself at home and made a cup of tea, "I shouldn't have run off like that…"

"It's ok," Hinata shakes her head as I sit down on a sofa. "You have nothing to apologize for, Naruto-kun. I would have done a similar thing if it happened to someone that I cared about…"

"I should have let you tell the whole story first before I went charging off," I admit, as Hinata heads into the kitchen, "Then I wouldn't have got the wrong idea,"

"Oh?" Hinata wonders as she pours me a cup of tea, "What _kind_ of idea?"

"I thought that Sakura-chan was _raped,_" I shudder, picking up the teacup. "I'm glad that didn't happen, though killing someone for the first time isn't enjoyable either."

"They are equally bad," Hinata concludes, as she sits next to me, "It is irrelevant what degree of melancholy they represent. Isn't it fine to just accept that they are _both_ bad?"

"I suppose," I shrug, as I set my teacup down on the coffee table, having quenched my thirst. Sometimes it was pointless to try and argue certain matters, this being a prime example, "Hey Hinata…"

As I turn my head, I see that Hinata has fallen asleep, her head resting on my left shoulder. Brushing a lock from her forehead, I was able to see just how exhausted Hinata was. Returning from such a traumatic mission must have done quite a number on her, physically _and _emotionally.

Looking at Hinata's peaceful demeanor, from the elegance of her hair, to the beauty of her smile even in slumber, I find myself short of breath, my chest beating, my throat dry, and my arms aching. This feeling…I felt like I was going to explode…

I gulp, as I continue to gaze at the precious person that had managed to find her way into my soul. Hinata had healed my heart, while in the same process, depositing more of her affection, kindness, and grace…until I was literally overflowing with her virtues. An opportunity had been created for me, a moment to make a decision, a chance to do what _needed_ to be done…

_I was going to kiss Hinata…_

I pant a couple of times, as I bring my free arm behind Hinata's back. I had remembered hearing a couple of stories from old man Sandaime as a kid about princesses that were entrapped in spells of slumber, which could only be broken if they received a kiss from their beloved prince. I didn't know anything about me being a prince, but Hinata was _definitely_ a princess…_my princess…_

I swallow another gulp, as I slowly start to bring my body forward. Could I do this? Did I have the resolve necessary to complete this task? Finish the mission?

I feel a smirk cross my face as my lips are literally inches away from hers. Yes…I could do this…I _would_ do this…because I don't run away…and I never go back on my word…that is my way of the ninja…

Mustering up one last bit of courage, I push my head forward, until my lips have finally met with Hinata's…

Cinnamon…why am I _not_ surprised that Hinata's lips taste like cinnamon? Dattebayo, I didn't know what I was going to do with this girl with her love of cinnamon rolls, but then again, ramen was a _staple_ of my diet, so it wasn't like I could talk. And besides, I kinda found it cute how we both had an affinity for a specific food that nearly bordered on obsession…

_"You don't find it…__interesting__, that __both __you and Hinata like red bean soup a lot?"_

And then it hit me. At Sasuke's party three weeks ago, both Ino and Kiba kept mentioning that red bean soup was _Hinata's_ favorite dish. I hadn't understood what the big deal was. I've eaten curry before as well, but that didn't mean that I suddenly wanted to get friendly around Gejimayu.

I didn't understand then, but _now_ I do. While red bean soup wasn't Hinata's main favorite, it was definitely right behind cinnamon rolls, a number two if you could call it. Meanwhile, while nothing would ever top my favorite food of ramen, red bean soup was the only other thing that even came _close_ to being a second favorite.

Hinata and I…shared the exact same second favorite food…it was unheard of, and it _was something_ that Hinata and I could bond over. We already had several similarities in terms of finding acceptance from our peers, so why not get even closer with our second favorite meal?

Perhaps after I make Chuunin, I'll take Hinata out to a nice restaurant that serves red bean soup. I'll even dress up for the occasion. I'm sure that she would-

"Naruto-kun…"

I am broken out of my thoughts as I feel two soft sets of hands brush my cheeks. Hinata's eyes were wide awake. Perhaps there _was_ some truth to those stories after all…

And as I gazed into Hinata's eyes, all that I could imagine…all that I could think about…was just _how beautiful_ this woman was. This woman, this _angel,_ she was my shining star, and all I wanted to do was love her until my dying day…

"Hinata…chan…"

A warm smile dawns on the Hyuuga heiress as she lifts her head from my shoulder to meet mine. Her cheeks have a slight tint of pink to them, and her lips are parted slightly. The new pet name that I had bestowed upon Hinata signified the new direction that I was prepared to take, the journey that _only she_ would be allowed to accompany. Hinata was sweet, Hinata was cute, and Hinata was_ mine…_

Hinata understands my decision completely, as her fingers slide inside my unkempt mane, and her eyelids slowly start to fall. This was it, there was no turning back. From here on out, we were united as one. No more questions, no more doubt, no more pain…

"Kiss me…"

A bolt of lightning surges through my body as our lips finally meet, brought forth in a culmination of passion, desire, and sexual tension. Dattebayo…there are no words that can describe this feeling, this _ecstasy,_ this oasis…

"Mmmm….."

I feel an ember in the pit of my stomach as Hinata moans inside my mouth. Fifteen years…I had to wait until I turned fifteen before I realized what I _could_ have had all along…so much time wasted…playing games with love…

"Naruto-kun…"

I feel our distribution of weight shift as Hinata leans forward, until my head is resting on the sofa cushion. Now on top, Hinata decides to press her advantage by straddling herself over my body, and invading my mouth with her tongue, finding temporary solace against my gums.

As Hinata deepens our kiss, I find myself asking, who had wanted this more? I quickly concede this battle to Hinata, as I feel her fingertips brush over my abdominal muscles.

RIP!

Yeah…Hinata definitely wanted this more, if the lack of my shirt was any indication. While I suppose that I really shouldn't complain since the ends justify the means, I kinda liked that shirt…

I clench my teeth as I feel Hinata's lips plant sweet kisses across my chest. Dattebayo, if I didn't do something fast, I was going to drown in a sea of her passion…

Not willing to accept defeat so easily, I wrap my arms around Hinata's body and gently push up, until her body is now the one kissing the sofa seats. My tongue finally meets up with Hinata's, and together they wrestle in a match of longing, lust, and dominance…

It was clear that Hinata had no preference whether she was on top or on bottom, as her bare heels clutch my ass cheeks. All that was significant…all that was relevant…was that I had _finally_ accepted the plea that she had offered three weeks ago at Sasuke's manor…

"Hinata…!"

A growl leaves my throat as Hinata taps a couple of pressure points on my bare back. Due to how the Juuken style operated, Hyuuga were naturally skilled at anatomy. I had learned this the hard way when I faced Neji in the finals. However, proper knowledge of the human body could do more than bring pain. When utilized _just right,_ Juuken also had the potential to provide immense pleasure…

…which was what I was currently experiencing…that slight ember that I had felt earlier had now developed into a fiery blaze that threatened to swallow me whole. With this much potential, why didn't the Hyuuga smile more in public?

I break contact with Hinata's lips, finding myself gasping for air. I'm suddenly starting to realize that I had no real idea what I was getting myself into when I decided to accept Hinata as my woman, for she suddenly has a level of strength that I have never seen before…

"Naruto…kun…"

"Hinata…?"

Apparently breaking the kiss was a huge mistake on my part, for a scowl now covers the face of the Hyuuga heiress. My head is forced back down, until Hinata's mouth covers mine once more. I should have known better. Hinata had not given me her _consent_ to break our kiss…

And in a way, I couldn't blame her…how long had Hinata waited for me to get my act together? How long did Hinata want to tell me her true feelings? How long did Hinata wish to kiss me like this? Too long…

Hinata takes the lead again, pushing me until I am lying down on the couch. Dattebayo, it's almost like she is possessed…!

Then, just when I think that our kiss will never end, it does. Hinata pulls back, nibbling on my lower lip slightly as our display of affection comes to an end.

"I should return home..." Hinata pants, as she brushes her clothes. Looking at the clock on the wall, I saw that we had been making out for about fifteen minutes, "And you need your rest for the exam tomorrow…"

"Yeah," I agree, as we both get off of the sofa, "I should really turn in now if I want to be well rested. Too many people would ring my neck if I don't show up on time in the morning. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No," Hinata denies, as she walks towards the door, "I can manage. Sleep well, my darling. I shall see you in the morning…"

I find myself smiling as Hinata lets herself out. I finally had someone to call my own…someone to love…someone to _fight_ for…

Chuunin exams…get ready! Because Uzumaki Naruto has just found a new power up that not even you can stop! The power of love…!


	4. Return of The Chuunin Exams!

_-Hyuuga Hinata-_

Ramen…why does it not surprise me that my beloved Naruto-kun's lips…taste of ramen? This was the price that one would have to pay in order to be with this man, the admission necessary to receiving an audience, the sacrifice essential to uniting their heart with Konoha's number one unpredictable shinobi…

Naruto-kun's beloved must be able to deal with his obsession of ramen. But to tell you the truth, I wouldn't have it any other way, for then he _wouldn't_ be the Naruto-kun that I love so much. Besides, I also held a similar affinity for cinnamon related sweets, so I didn't want to come off as a hypocrite…

But that is irrelevant. What _mattered_ was that I had tasted Naruto-kun's lips, if but briefly. But not like this…_no,_ I wanted to be awake to enjoy this…this was _our_ moment, and I'll be damned if I was going to let things end like this…

"Naruto-kun…"

As I place my hands upon my beloved Naruto-kun's cheeks, I gaze into his ocean blue eyes. I wanted to be certain that the kiss that I had felt earlier was not a fabrication, not an oversight, _not_ an action made out of haste. I loved Naruto-kun to death, and I was already prepared to give him my all, but I would not act until I felt he was ready. Despite the fact that with each passing day, it was becoming more difficult to withhold my full affection for my beloved, I had to be certain that Naruto-kun wanted this as much as I did. Deep inside my soul I wanted to _know,_ that Naruto-kun had no doubt in where we were about to go…

For if Naruto-kun _indeed_ wanted this as much as I did, then I would hold nothing back. I was giving Naruto-kun a final opportunity, _one last chance_ to back out while he still could. While the choice has always been left in Naruto-kun's hands, he has been forewarned not to tread lightly with my feelings. My patience, though very deep, was not limitless, and if Naruto-kun didn't hurry up and make a decision, then I felt that I would make one for him…

"Hinata…chan…"

At those simple words, I feel a smile radiate upon my lips that could rival the brightness of the sun. And my body feels a slight shock all over. Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun…he had called for me…in the same adorable way that he does for Sakura-san…

This meant…that Naruto-kun was _aware_ of where we were headed, and had no qualms about it. We were about to head off on a new journey, one that only the two of us would be allowed to traverse. For years Naruto-kun had already held the key to my heart without even trying, but now it was the same for me as well.

I can feel my eyelids get heavier as my fingers caress his soft blonde locks. For too long have I awaited this moment, too long have I dreamed of a brighter future, too long have I yearned for him…this new negotiation between the two of us promised only one thing; to make each party happy in each other's presence. All that was left, all that remained, was for us to seal this deal…

"Kiss me…"

I feel a wave wash over my body as Naruto-kun and I share one thought, one love, _one lifetime,_ through the delicateness of a kiss. Mere words just cannot express the passion, bliss, and yearning that our kiss conveys. No longer would I have to hold back my desire for my beloved. Several times have I expressed my love for Naruto-kun, but like the common adage goes, a picture is worth a thousand words. Therefore, instead of using several words, I feel that now is the time to paint a beautiful portrait of my love for him.

"Mmmm…Naruto-kun…"

I push forward, until my beloved is lying comfortably on the sofa. Then I climb on top, planting my legs on both sides of his body. My darling Naruto-kun was my feast tonight…and I had every intention of dining to my heart's desire…

Before Naruto-kun can counteract, I paralyze him by slipping my tongue into his mouth. I wanted all five of my senses to be in tune with Naruto-kun. I wanted to feel him…hear him…smell him…see him…taste him…

And to my immediate pleasure, Naruto-kun was delicious. Never again would I unearth a work of art as priceless as this man. I had to have more of him…

I allow my fingers to brush against Naruto-kun's abdominal muscles, savoring the ripples that seemed to wash over his body. I can tell that Naruto-kun has kept himself in excellent physical condition, although not to the extent of Lee-san, but then again, that didn't matter. Naruto-kun could have been chubby like Chouji-san, but I would still love him all the same. Naruto-kun's heart, his soul, his _essence,_ that is what I felt was the true treasure. The outer appearance was merely a cherry on top of a very delicious sundae.

However, that didn't mean that I _didn't _enjoy the cherry…

RIP!

I find myself licking my lips in anticipation as I ogle Naruto-kun's bare chest. While Naruto-kun might have been a runner up to Lee-san in terms of physique, in my heart and everything else, Naruto-kun would always be number one.

It was time to show Naruto-kun just that…

I feel Naruto-kun's precious body shudder as I mark every part of his chest with my lips. I wanted Naruto-kun to know that I found _every part_ of him desirable, from his head to his feet. Nothing would remain untouched, nothing would be overlooked. But right before I am able to make my way back up to my darling's lips, I feel Naruto-kun's arms wrap against my waist, and my body planted down flat. My eyes open wide at this sudden change of events until I gaze into my beloved Naruto-kun's eyes, and see the hunger that he has for me inside them.

My eyes immediately close as Naruto-kun's warm mouth claims my lips once more, and his tongue finally meets mine in a dance of passion. I loved showing my affection towards my beloved, but I enjoyed it even more when Naruto-kun showed me how much I meant to him in return. And the way that he is claiming me right now, like a wild lion, is enough to make me explode…!

Mmm…yes…Naruto-kun…my body is yours…do whatever you wish, I shall not impede you…I belong to you…

I wrap my legs around Naruto-kun's waist so that his body is closer to mine while channeling a small amount of chakra into my fingers. I wanted this man before me to know just how precious he was to me, how much I adored him, how much I craved to hold his body like this. I wanted Naruto-kun to know that he was _mine,_ and that I had no intention of ever letting him go…

"Hinata…!"

I hear a growl emanate from Naruto-kun's throat as my fingers start touching specific areas around his back. A little unknown fact about the Hyuuga was that besides _closing_ _up_ chakra points, we also had the ability to _open them._ So right now, the pleasure that my beloved is feeling is increased tenfold. A smile comes to my lips knowing that it is _I_ that is bringing such happiness to Naruto-kun. However, my smile quickly turns into a scowl as my beloved removes himself from my lips. I hadn't given him permission to do such a thing!

"Naruto…kun…"

"Hinata…?"

I wrap my arms around Naruto-kun's head and quickly pull down, until our lips have reacquainted. Silly Naruto-kun…I waited three years for you to return, don't think you are going to get off so easily! I'm not even close to done with you yet!

I push Naruto-kun's body until his back is once again on the bottom, and start nibbling his lower lips. Since Naruto-kun's shirt is already off, we can start removing his pants next…

Wait…what am I doing…? Naruto-kun has to get up in the morning for the Chuunin exams! We can't do this now!

"I should return home…" I pant, brushing my clothes in an attempt to compose myself. I couldn't be selfish. I had to wait a bit longer to go to that next level, "And you need your rest for the exam tomorrow…"

"Yeah," Naruto-kun agrees, as we both get off of the sofa, "I should really turn in now if I want to be well rested. Too many people would ring my neck if I don't show up on time in the morning. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No," I refuse, as I make my way towards Naruto-kun's front door. I felt that if I didn't leave Naruto-kun's presence at this very moment, that he would be missing _more_ than just his shirt, "I can manage. Sleep well, my darling. I shall see you in the morning…"

While Naruto-kun meant the world to me, and I was willing to give myself to him without question, one fact still remained, one _truth_ that could not be dismissed…

I was _still_ a Hyuuga. Granted, I was not obtuse like a good amount of the higher ups, but I still had a certain amount of pride and respect for myself and the clan. I could not forget my obligations and duties to being clan head in the future. If I wanted to prove that I was worthy to lead, then I had to show that I had what it took. And acting like a rabid fangirl would not help my cause.

I sigh, as I feel the evening air brush against my cheeks. Already I missed Naruto-kun's touch, his voice, and his kiss, but I had to be strong. We both had duties to tend to.

"Hyuuga Hinata…" an alto voice echoes in the darkness, "I've been looking for you…"

"What business do you have with me?" I inquire, as I stop walking. Activating my Byakugan, I raise my arms as my body shifts into a defensive position. There was no guarantee that this was an ambush, but considering what I had gone through hours earlier and the fact that it was late in the evening, I suppose that I was still slightly on edge.

"Strong willed and cautious," the voice bellows with laughter, as a silhouette now appears in the distance, "You were also the first kunoichi in your group to become a Chuunin, and the second one promoted after Nara Shikamaru. I _knew_ there was a reason why I kept my eye on you the past three years…"

I drop my guard and Byakugan as the shadow approaches, already having concluded that there was no threat to me from her or any of our surroundings. If anything, I was astonished that a woman of _her caliber_ would desire to seek me out.

"I have spoken to Kurenai about this, and she is content with my decision. Hinata, I have a proposition for you…"

"Proposition…?"

"Yes, proposition," The voice repeats, as a woman wearing a mesh bodysuit, orange miniskirt, and tan trenchcoat now stands directly in front of me, "I wish for you to be my apprentice…"

"Na-nani?!" I fumble, "Why do you wish to be my sensei _Anko-san?_"

_Chapter 4: Return of the Chuunin Exams!_

"Why?" Anko-san nonchalantly asks, as she chews on a skewer of dango, "I'll be blunt. I see much potential in you Hinata, more than your cousin Neji. And I wish to help you bring out that full strength. It's truly a shame what most of the kunoichi in our village have become. Most never realize how powerful they _truly are,_ or are unable to fully utilize that power inside them. For example, look at Haruno Sakura. It took training under our Hokage Tsunade in order to make her a decent kunoichi. Before that, I would have written her off as _worthless._ Even after the Chuunin exams ended, I still made it my business to watch over all of the past participants, since I already knew that you would be trying for Chuunin again later down the line. I especially kept tabs on the kunoichi in our village, and Sakura was at the bottom of my list. _Was…_"

"And am I correct to assume that thanks to the tutelage of Tsunade-sama, Sakura-san rose in your personal rankings for the kunoichi?"

"Correct," Anko-san nods, tossing the empty skewer away, "Sakura was at the bottom, simply because she had potential that hadn't been utilized fully. At least, that_ was_ the case until the Hokage personally took Sakura under her wing. You also have similar potential that hasn't been properly unlocked, an issue that I will correct."

"What sort of potential are we talking about?" I question, as Anko-san eats another dango skewer, "And wouldn't Kurenai-sensei be sufficient?"

Don't misinterpret me. I wasn't against the idea of additional training with other shinobi in our village. No one person, not even the Hokage, held all the answers. However, I was just curious as to why Kurenai-sensei, a person who understood me better than anyone else in the village, wouldn't be able to rectify whatever problems I seemed to have.

"Simple," Anko-san explains, finishing off her last skewer, "Kurenai can't help you with this issue because you two specialize in different areas. Kurenai is a genjutsu specialist, the best that our village has. However, Kurenai is lacking in the strength and stamina area. Her attacks, while not necessarily weak, lack power, and it eats up a lot of Kurenai's chakra reserves just to use her jutsu. Kurenai was never meant to be an up close fighter. Her talents have always laid in her illusions and attacking from a distance. It is for this very reason that Sakura was also given advanced genjutsu training from Kurenai herself, since she seems to have an aptitude for it as well…"

I had to concede that Anko-san had a point. Before her training under Tsunade-sama and Kurenai-sensei, Sakura-san had been _extremely defensive,_ utilizing traps and her high intelligence to get by. And about the closest thing to a signature jutsu that Sakura-san had was the _Bunshin no Jutsu,_ a _basic_ ninja academy jutsu that created _illusionary_ clones. Sakura-san truly_ was_ similar to Kurenai-sensei, more then I could ever hope to be. While I had _some_ knowledge in genjutsu, Sakura-san was the natural at it.

"_You_ on the other hand…" Anko-san points, "Are similar to me. You prefer a more offensive approach, but utilize techniques that allow you to analyze your surroundings first. Like myself, your attacks are fast and leave behind a sting that slowly weakens the opponent over time. I've also noticed how the Jyuuken style of the Hyuuga has a couple of similarities to the snake style that my master taught me. Hinata, it would be a waste for you not to take full advantage of your strengths. I'm the only one that can help you to become stronger in your specialized areas. Or are you content with your fellow kunoichi slowly passing you by?"

I sigh, never truly realizing just how accurate Anko-san was. Out of all of the kunoichi in my group, I was the one that would slowly fall behind if I didn't do something. Sakura-san's shortcomings such as physical strength had been rectified thanks to Tsunade-sama's training. Now, Sakura-san could utilize her exemplary chakra control to demolish boulders in _one punch,_ something that only a Taijutsu specialist such as Lee-san would normally be able to do. Sakura-san also had advanced medical training, something that _used_ to be my area of expertise with my homemade medicines. While I could also do a bit of healing with my Jyuuken, it was clear that I was outclassed in the medical field by Sakura-san. In addition, thanks to Kurenai-sensei's teachings, Sakura-san was also quite advanced at genjutsu, nearly as proficient as Kurenai-sensei herself.

Tenten-san arguably never fell behind, since Gai-sensei was a teacher that _already_ specialized in Tenten-san's natural talents; an affinity for weapons. Tenten-san not only made most of her weapons, but also had a mastery of them that _surpassed_ the Konoha blacksmiths. It seemed that Tenten-san was a prodigy in anything weapon related. But then again, I'm not too surprised, considering her match in the Chuunin exam three years prior. It was due to this ability of hers that Tenten-san's talents were often utilized in the Ninja Academy, to instruct genin hopefuls in the proper use of our weapons, and the Konoha Armory in creating and innovating ninja tools. Tenten-san was in a class of her own.

Ino-san trained in her family's personal jutsu, and now possessed the ability to communicate to several people telepathically, but also learned a couple of additional things from Asuma-sensei. Similar to Sakura-san, Ino-san was one of the most valued support-type kunoichi that our village had, so there was no issue with falling behind with her. And while she couldn't compare to Sakura-san, Ino-san still had some advanced medical training, which also put her above Tenten-san and I.

But me…as far as being a _Hyuuga_ was concerned, I was considered _above_ _average_ by Hyuuga standards, while Neji-nisan and Hanabi-chan were considered to be _prodigies._ And with the newfound revelations on Kurenai-sensei and myself, how then was I to measure up to my fellow shinobi without falling behind?

"I can also teach you powerful jutsu _outside_ of the Hyuuga library, something that your clan seems to frown against," Anko-san concludes, offering her right palm, "We _all_ need help at one point or another to get stronger, so don't think of it as a sign of weakness. So will you accept my offer?"

"While I agree with your assessment," I state, still feeling cautious, "I am still curious as to _why_ you would go to such trouble to assist me. I didn't become a Chuunin through naivety, and I seriously doubt that you are offering your aid for altruistic reasons. There has to be _some purpose_ for you to come to me, otherwise this would all be a waste of your precious time."

I might have been amiable, soothing, and a bit timid at times, but I wasn't _stupid._ Nearly everything had an ulterior motive behind it. And though Anko-san's reasoning was indeed sound and noble, that still left out a question that had yet to be answered…

_Why?_ How does Anko-san benefit from training me personally? What is there for Anko-san to gain, especially considering that this was _her_ idea?

"Hinata," Anko-sensei grins, "You are going to one day lead the Hyuuga as clan head. That requires leadership and strength. Nobody respects somebody who doesn't have the strength and leadership material necessary. It is similar to me. I wish to show the village my true strength and leadership abilities, so if I help you, I help myself as well. I wasn't lying when I said that out of all of the kunoichi, you are the most similar to me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm tired of seeing you be underestimated and taken for granted, just like I am. You are a kindred spirit. Now don't make me get even more emotional! Are you in or not?!"

A small smile forms upon my lips as I shake Anko-sa…no, _Anko-sensei's_ hand. Anko-sensei was right, we all needed help at one point or another. And considering that one of my ambitions was to become a great leader to the Hyuuga clan, I needed all the help that I could get.

"I can't thank you enough for your interest in me Anko-sensei," I yawn, suddenly remembering that I needed to get home for some rest if I wanted to escort Naruto-kun to the Chuunin exams tomorrow, "But if you'll excuse me, I need to get going…"

"Before you go," Anko-sensei says, pulling out a scroll, "There is something that I need you to do to _prove_ that you are truly my apprentice, not just to me and the village, but to a couple of… _special friends_ of mine..."

"Wait…is that…?" I ask as Anko-sensei unrolls the scroll on the floor. As I look at it, I notice that the scroll is composed of several names, from Anko-sensei's to one that makes me chuckle. Never expected to see _that_ name on here…

"Yep," Anko-sensei smirks, "It's a summoning scroll. All master-apprentice chains have one. Now sign your name on this scroll with your own blood and we can get started. I'm sure that you want to get some shuteye so that you can see your boyfriend in the morning…"

"Boyfriend?!" I gasp, feeling my face flush, "I don't know what you are talking about…"

"Cut the bullshit Hinata," Anko-sensei grunts, "I already know that you have it bad for Naruto. Several of the adults do, including Kakashi, our Hokage Tsunade, _and especially_ Kurenai. And while I approve, just don't let him hinder you from becoming the best kunoichi you can be. I won't train a love struck maiden that cares more about flowers and impressing her crush instead of her own abilities. But I do have to ask…how big is he?"

"That's…confidential…" I blush, as Anko-sensei has a laugh at my expense. Was I _that obvious_ in my feelings for my beloved? While I did manage to sneak a peek, that had been from three years ago. A lot can happen in three years, and the data that I had collected then was outdated. I would have to update my research…

"But enough jokes. Hurry up and sign so we can get this show on the road!"

"Hai…" I nod, biting my right index finger. After drawing a bit of blood, I sign my name directly under Anko-sensei's on the scroll.

"Good," Anko-sensei acknowledges, after looking at my penmanship, "Now, watch closely. These are the five signs necessary to Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram. After doing all five, slam your palm onto the ground. In order to summon properly, you must offer up some of your blood in addition to chakra as a sacrifice. Try it now."

At the conclusion of the demonstration, I quickly start to perform the hand signs that Anko-sensei had just shown me. Upon finishing the sign for Ram, I slam my palm onto the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Justu!" I shout, as a cloud of smoke forms in front of me. As the smoke clears, I see a purple king cobra that looks to be about 10 ft in length, with a red bow atop its head and red lipstick upon its mouth. The eyes were yellow, and I also noticed some red eye shadow. Though it generally was never wise to make assumptions, in this case I felt it was accurate to assume that the snake that I had summoned was female.

"Oh boy…" Anko-sensei sighs, resting a palm against her forehead. From the vexed look upon Anko-sensei's face, I could tell that something had gone wrong in my summoning, "Out of all of the snakes that you could possibly summon, you had to summon _her…_

_-Uzumaki Naruto-_

BUZZ! BUZZ!

Yawn…this is it…the moment that I've been waiting for…

I stretch my arms as I climb out of bed, having been fully rested despite what happened with Hinata last night. I suppose the upgrade in our relationship gave me the peace of mind necessary to have a pleasant slumber. Dattebayo…I already know that things aren't going to be that simple between us. Hinata was _still_ the heir to the prestigious Hyuuga clan, which is the equivalent to being a princess, while _I_ held an S-class secret that could literally become a death sentence if someone _other than me_ spoke about it.

Which was something that I needed to speak to Hinata about…Hinata claims to love me which I believe, and I love her back, but there was no getting around the fact that I'm the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Would Hinata still want to be with me once she found out the truth? Would she even want to _associate_ with me? I mean, Iruka-sensei is the closest thing that I have to a father, and Kyuubi _killed his parents!_ What if it's the same for Hinata? What if some precious person of hers got killed thanks to Kyuubi's rampage fifteen years ago?

Hinata deserves to know…if our relationship is going to grow, then Hinata needs to know the truth about me…

But that is something that will just have to wait until after the Chuunin exams. I need to stay focused if I want to get my promotion. I had already missed out on approximately two years worth of exams being on the road with Ero-sennin, there was no way in hell I was gonna wait another six months to take this test again, no way I was going to remain a genin while everyone else passed me by…

Glancing at my alarm clock, I see that it is five minutes after seven. While Sasuke and I had already turned in our registration forms last week, we still had to make sure that we arrived on time for the first exam, which was fifteen minutes after eight. That gave me _just enough_ time to shower, dress, and grab a quick bowl at Ichiraku before heading to the exam.

With a general agenda now set in place, I strip my clothing, which had consisted of a white t-shirt and orange shorts, and step into my personal bathroom. I had no time for a nice relaxing bath today; I needed to quickly shower and dress, so that I could be at the exam on time. Ten minutes later, I reenter my bedroom, wiping off the excess water with a towel. After quickly dressing, I start to gather the weapons that I would be using in the Chuunin Exams today.

Let's see…kunai are a shinobi standard, so there is no way that I am leaving home without an ample supply of these…shuriken are also one of the basic ninja tools used, so it would be wise to take several…fuuma shuriken? Hmm…I'll take two, one for me and one for Sasuke. Sasuke always was a bit superior with fuuma shuriken, so he might like to use one. I'll also grab a couple of smoke bombs as they have universally proven to be useful in all types of situations.

I zip up my ninja pouch, finally content with my assortment of weapons. Selecting ninja tools was no easy task, as both the quantity and the variety were essential to survival.

It went without saying why the quantity of weapons was vital. You _never_ wanted to be caught in a position where the difference between life and death was an extra kunai. That extra kunai could be what allowed you to fend off a wild boar when you are nearly out of chakra and have nothing left to utilize but your Taijutsu, or that extra kunai could be what allows you to quickly pick off an opponent from that tree you are spying from, seeing that _unlike jutsu,_ kunai didn't attract as much attention.

So yeah, you wanted to make sure that you packed enough ninja tools to survive. But on that same token, you also wanted to make sure that you didn't pack _too much,_ cause that was _just as bad._ As a general rule, ninja are quick, _some more than others,_ but we are generally _swift as the wind._ Even Chouji, one of the slowest shinobi on the roster, can outspeed civilians and a couple of academy students without breaking a sweat, and this was _before_ I left the village. A slow ninja was a _dead ninja,_ and weighing yourself down with more pounds then what was deemed necessary would only push you closer towards the grave. Unless you were a weapon enthusiast like Tenten, you generally didn't want to bring a lot of weapons to the battlefield.

And that brings me to the other side of choosing ninja tools: variety. Just like it was important to choose a sufficient amount of weapons, you also had to make sure you had enough of a variety for whatever situation you might theoretically run into. While the kunai was highly favored for its general jack of all trades usage, it did not mean that it was the _only_ weapon you should use. The strength of being an all rounder was also the exact same weakness: specialization. Kunai were good for cutting things like rope, but knives generally did the job better, due to the ridges being designed for such a function. Kunai could be used for attacking and defending, but just about any melee weapon was superior. Swords, spears and bo staffs had range, Nunchaku and sais had speed, clubs and maces had power, and shields had more bulk. Kunai could also be thrown, but were outclassed by shuriken and senbon, which were smaller, faster, and more difficult to detect when in motion. Knowing when to specialize and when to be varied was crucial.

_*knock, knock*_

I'm guessing that's Hinata. She did say she would walk with me to the exam in the morning.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun!" Hinata beams, as she gives me a quick kiss at my front door. Dattebayo, I could get used to a greeting like this, "Are you ready to go?"

"Just about," I answer, as Hinata steps inside my home, "I was just finalizing my equipment before I went to Ichiraku."

"You don't need to worry about food Naruto-kun," Hinata soothes, as she nudges me towards my dining room table, "I've already prepared something for you,"

"Really?" I ask, as Hinata sets a brown basket onto the table, "Hinata, you really didn't need to do something like this for me…"

"Nonsense," Hinata disagrees, as she places a plate of grilled salmon in front of me, "As your girlfriend, it is my responsibility to make sure that you are well taken care of. I'm not allowed to disclose a lot of information about them, but I will say this. Naruto-kun, the Chuunin exams are a lot more brutal than they were when you took them three years ago. The general theme of the exams remain, which is to assess the overall strength of each village, but Konoha has also placed such high hopes upon you and Sasuke-san. Sasuke-san's status as the last of the prestigious Uchiha still hangs in the air, as does his exemplary talent as a genius. As for you, news about you being a student of Jiraiya-sama, one of the _Densetsu no Sannin_ has spread to nearly every corner of our village, along with the fact that the bridge in Wave Country was named after you."

"You know about the bridge?"

"_Everyone_ in Konoha knows about the Great Naruto Bridge," Hinata explains, as a bowl of white rice joins my fish, "It seems that you've become a bit of a celebrity during your absence."

Dattebayo…I had no idea that Sasuke and I had become so popular while I was gone. Well, Sasuke isn't too surprising. He's always had a way of gathering attention even when he didn't want it, but me? Kuso…I had to fight tooth and nail just to get someone to notice me! When I took the Chuunin exams the first time, all the attention was on _Sasuke,_ while Sakura-chan and I were just his _sidekicks._ While everyone was talking about Sasuke's greatness, I was shoved off to the side, simply an afterthought. I was simply a loudmouth that talked big but couldn't back it up. Nobody cared about Uzumaki Naruto…

That is why I'm surprised by what Hinata is telling me. When it comes to most people's perception of me, they generally were divided into one of two camps.

One, I'm the village idiot. _Why else_ would I fail the ninja academy final test _three times_ in a row? Seriously, nobody could be _that stupid,_ right? Also, I was an idiot for thinking that I would be able to become Hokage! A Kage was proud, dignified, and subdued, right? How then could a loudmouth like _me_ become Hokage? Oh, and I must be an idiot to walk around wearing orange, right? I'm an idiot because I don't look in the mirror to see how ridiculous I look, or that I'm an idiot because no _serious_ shinobi would ever go out on missions wearing my attire, right? I'm such an idiot that unless something was related to ramen, becoming Hokage, or pulling off a perverted prank, I would never be able to put two and two together!

Two, I'm the village pariah. Fifteen years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune wasn't sealed inside my stomach. Instead, the Kyuubi cheated death and I am the Kyuubi_ reborn!_ I can claim my innocence all that I want, but I am only in denial, and old man Sandaime should have finished the job that the Yondaime started. And for those that _don't_ know about my sacrifice, I am instead some sort of disease that is to be avoided unless absolutely necessary.

To most of the adults in the village, I'm viewed as a group two, while to most of my peers and the adults _outside_ of the village I'm viewed as a group one. Unfortunately, there was also a select few in Konoha that put me in _both_ group one and group two. To these people, I was an outcast _and_ a dumbass at the same time! These types were the most dangerous to associate with as they wouldn't hesitate to exploit my naivety to either attempt to hurt me, or bring harm and destruction upon someone else. Mizuki-teme is a prime example.

However, I also had a couple of unique individuals who didn't belong to _either_ group. Konohamaru and Hinata were some of my most precious people specifically for this very reason. Since the very beginning, I never felt a hint of malice from either one of them. So to hear that I've earned a bit of a reputation that _isn't_ based in infamy makes me feel…I'm not quite sure to be quite honest. I mean, I still had a long way to go if I wanted respect from the entire village, but this is still a nice step in the right direction.

"Hurry up and eat Naruto-kun," Hinata's sweet voice chimes as she pours some green tea into a cup, "You don't want to be late for the first exam,"

"You're right," I agree, as I pick up my chopsticks, "Itadakimasu!"

I eat quickly, fully understanding that time was something that wasn't on my side at the moment. It was such a shame that this meal had to be rushed, for I really wanted to take the time to savor Hinata's home cooking. It was the first time anyone had ever done something like this for me.

"Hinata, that was delicious!" I compliment, as I set my chopsticks back down, "Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"I was taught by branch family members," Hinata answers, as she gathers up the empty dishes, "How can I be expected to lead my clan if I don't understand them? The common Hyuuga does not have servants waiting on them hand and foot, so if they wish to eat, then they must cook their own meals. If I truly wish to sympathize with my clan, then I too must undergo the same plights that they do…"

Dattebayo…Hinata…I _knew_ there was a reason why I fell for you. Despite your status in the village, you still try to put others before you. You treat everyone as equals, and aren't afraid to step out of your comfort zone in order to do so. Your elegance, your kindness, your resolve…you will make a great Hyuuga clan leader. Now, if only it were that easy to become Hokage…

"Naruto-kun," Hinata speaks, breaking me out of my thoughts, "We should really get going if you are to make it to the first exam on time,"

"Yeah," I head towards the stairs as Hinata goes into the kitchen to wash the dishes made from my meal, "Let me just grab something from my room real quick, then we can be off,"

Upon stepping foot into my bedroom, I gaze at the latest additions to my dresser. After pocketing a red scroll that had been resting on the dresser, my attention is brought back to the photos still present. While the photo of Iruka-sensei and I had stayed the same, Kakashi-sensei had suggested that Team Seven get an updated picture since his "students" were now three years older. The old Team Seven portrait now rests inside the top drawer.

While the Team Seven portrait was simply updated, the other two pictures were ones that I didn't have in my collection before. The first of the new pictures was a fairly recent picture of Hinata in her Chuunin uniform. At first Hinata didn't want to give this picture to me cause she felt like she would be rubbing her promotion in my face. I merely brushed it off and said that I wanted the picture because Hinata was really cute in it. Upon receiving this picture Hinata also said that we would be taking a picture together very soon. The other picture was actually an older picture that I remember taking three years ago. The reason why it was so significant was because Konohamaru and old man Sandaime were in it as well. When I returned to Konoha nearly a month ago, Konohamaru had given me a spare copy of this portrait.

"Old man…" I whisper, closing my eyes and clasping my palms together, "Watch over me! I promise you that this time I'll become a Chuunin! I also promise you that I'll look after Konohamaru and make him one of the greatest shinobi in the village!"

As I head back downstairs, I hear another knock on my front door. Seeing that Hinata was already here, I assumed that it was Sasuke waiting at the door for me. Sasuke felt it best that we arrive at the examination room together, to ensure that there were no mishaps.

With Hinata in tow, I head towards the front door. With my final preparations complete, it was time to set everything into motion. Talk was cheap! Actions were what defined everything!

"Ready to head out?" I ask, joining Sasuke and Sakura-chan outside, "Cause I feel that it's time that the last two of the Konoha Twelve rose to the occasion!"

"Hnn…" Sasuke nods, while Hinata bows out of courtesy, "I've waited for this moment to reappear for three years…I'm more than ready…"

"Heh…!" I smirk as I shut my front door, "We won't fail this time, Sasuke! Mark my words! We are going to become Chuunin, dattebayo!"

"Aren't you fired up?!" Sakura-chan laughs, as the four of us start to walk, "I might need some water to cool you down!"

"It's the Will of Fire burning inside me!" I exclaim, throwing a fist into my palm, "Not even water can cool me down right now!"

Dattebayo, as cliché and cheesy as that sounded, I couldn't help it! I was ready to face the Chuunin exams and come out on top! I was full of energy! This time I would show the village what I was made of!

"That's reassuring to hear," Hinata giggles, as she takes my hand in hers, "I know you two will do well."

A mild silence is shared amongst us, as we enter the building that the first part of the Chuunin Exams would take place. And as I walked down the hallways, I noticed how most of the eyes were on Sasuke and me, which wasn't too surprising. Sasuke and I were part of a unique breed, a rare assortment of people that would probably never occur again in history. Sasuke and I were the last two genin of the _Rookie nine,_ a group of genin who entered the Chuunin exam shortly after completing the minimum requirement of missions necessary.

"Yosh! Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! Show everyone your flames of youth!"

"Yahoo! You guys have got this in the bag! Show them what the last of the Rookie nine are all about!"

"Heh…!" I grin, giving Gejimayu and Kiba a thumbs up, "Thanks guys! Don't you worry! Sasuke and I will pass this time! And then, the entire Konoha Twelve will have stepped up to the next level, dattebayo!"

"Good luck you two!" Sakura-chan encourages, as she pulls us both into a hug, "Show them what Team Seven can do!"

I nod my head in agreement as I see the remainder of the Konoha Twelve give us their support. Dattebayo…it felt nice to have this kind of support from my nakama.

"Do it Naruto-nichan! Show them the strength of the next Hokage!"

I bump fists with my surrogate younger brother as Moegi and Udon, the other two members of the Konohamaru Corp wish me luck as well. With all of these people in my corner, there was no way in hell that I could afford to lose now! After all, I wasn't doing this solely for _me;_ I was doing this for _them_ as well! I was also starting to notice some support from incoming people that I had never really interacted with before. Don't get me wrong, the majority of the people were still in Sasuke's camp, but it was still a bit odd to see that I had gathered a bit of a fanbase during my absence, especially considered the fiasco with Hinata three weeks ago in the "forbidden" part of Konoha. Not that I'm complaining, but I still can't believe that this fanbase is due to being Ero-sennin's pupil. I mean, Sakura-chan also trained under a Sannin, yet the village doesn't swarm her! And while the bridge in Wave might have been named after me, I wasn't the one that did all the work. It was a group effort that also included Sasuke, Sakura-chan, and Kakashi-sensei!

"Naruto…" Sasuke grunts as he heads towards the exam room door, "It's time…"

"Right…" I nod, as I start to follow my teammate, "Our destiny awaits!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Turning back around, I feel as if all time has stopped briefly upon gazing at Hinata. Unless the rules changed dramatically over the years, this would be the last time that I saw Hinata until at least the third stage of the exam, so I wanted to make sure that I got a good solid look. From the sparkle of her eyes that glowed like pearls, to the lavender color of her hair, yeah, I was really going to miss this…

"Medicinal cream…" Hinata barely speaks above a whisper, as she places a small beige container into my palms, "There is no telling what you might face, so be extra careful."

"Thank you…" I nod politely, pocketing the cream. Hinata's cream would really help me out, as it would allow me to ration out my solider pills and other first aid supplies better, "This stuff really came in handy last time!"

"I'm glad…" Hinata smiles, as she clasps her hands in front of her. Dattebayo, is it just me, or is it starting to warm up a bit? "Though I'm not in the exam this time, I just wanted you to know that I'll always be in your corner…"

I may not have the Byakugan, but I didn't need it to see all of the anxious faces upon me, particularly from the members of the Konoha Twelve. I'm sure that they wondered what sort of development had occurred between Hinata and I, especially considering that at Sasuke's party three weeks back, the two of us were never seen in the same room together while they were still sober. After the party, I pretty much secluded myself to Chuunin exam training. I did see everyone at least _once_ after the party during my training, but Hinata was never with me, so there was never a chance for any new information to form. Although, from the way Hinata's eyes hungrily look me over, that could quickly change…

"I suppose I should be going…"

"Naruto-kun…"

"Hmm…?"

"Be safe." Hinata pleads, as she pulls me into an embrace. "We'll all be rooting for you and Sasuke-san from the sidelines."

I know that Hinata added that last line in at the end to avoid suspicion and keep up her façade for being a caring fellow member of the Rookie Nine. For once, it _wasn't_ about Sasuke, it was all about me. Last night, Hinata and I shared a kiss for the very first time, a kiss that allowed our hearts to finally beat as one. The floodgates had been opened, and Hinata's love for me overflowed like a river. Unfortunately, now was not the time to share our passion for each other. We couldn't be selfish right now.

I already know that Hinata understands this. And I am certain that it tears Hinata up that we cannot connect our souls once more with a kiss. I know this because I feel the exact same way. But there was work to be done. So instead of a kiss, Hinata compensates by holding me a bit more tenderly. We would make up for lost time once these exams are done and I am rightfully given my promotion to Chuunin, but for now I have to keep my head together.

"Thanks!" I grin, breaking the hug to make my way towards the door that would serve as my first obstacle, "Wish us luck!"

The applause from the crowd is immediately washed out upon entering the exam room. Instead, the atmosphere feels…dattebayo…murky? Yeah, murky is the word that I'm looking for…

Three years ago, I felt a similar feeling in the exam room, but there was one notable difference between then and now. Three years ago, the bloodlust wasn't aimed at anybody in particular. It was just present. It took me challenging the entire room in order to break up some of the tension but now? Almost all of the glares were directed at Sasuke and me. Now I understood why Ero-sennin tended to lay low despite being the author of a popular romance series and being known as one of the "Legendary Three" shinobi.

You become a target. The more recognition and infamy you acquired, the bigger a threat you became, and the more enemies you gained. Kakashi-sensei once told me how being known as the "Copy Ninja" across the elemental nations wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. Of course at the time, I was only twelve and still immature, but now I understand. Now I understand why Ero-sennin writes those perverted stories and why Kakashi-sensei and the closet pervert Ebisu-sensei reads them.

In the shinobi world, it becomes extremely difficult to keep your head together when nearly everything is literally trying to kill you. That restaurant in the village you are visiting? Who is to say that your food wasn't poisoned? That prostitute who promises to give you an "experience of a lifetime"? What if she is really a kunoichi with a bounty on your head? Feel like cleaning yourself up in the bathhouse after an exhausting trip? Be careful, cause "accidents" have been known to happen.

When you are a ninja, and everything around you is potentially life threatening, you need to find ways to cope before you end up going mad from the stress of the missions. We shinobi are living hypocrites. We will often talk about how we shouldn't fall to the three shinobi vices, yet we do them anyway, because they are a necessary evil. When you don't know if your next meal will be your last, or if you will even wake up to see another day, you have to do things to keep yourself sane.

"Thanks for waiting…" I hear from the entrance, "I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the Chuunin exam's first test."

Kuso…you have got to be kidding me…this sadist bastard is the examiner again?!

"Before we begin," Ibiki says as he holds up a number, "You will each pick out one of these tabs from the basket on the table and sit in the seat assigned to you. Then we will hand out the exams and explain the rules…"

So far everything seems to be the same as last time, but to assume that everything _will_ be the same as last time is suicide. The definition of insanity is doing something in the exact same way and expecting a different result. If my mindset is simply focused on repeating everything I did last time, then I might as well get up and go home now. Uzumaki Naruto wasn't a quitter, but more importantly, I wanted to prove that I had what it took to lead. This was all a ruse to single out those who don't have what it takes to advance to the next level.

I reach into the basket and pull out a number. 56? Hmm…It looks like my seat is somewhere in the middle of the room. As for Sasuke, I notice that his seat is somewhere in the third row. This puts him at a bit of a disadvantage as it not only gives him less people to copy from, but also puts him directly in front view of the proctors! But Sasuke will be ok. He has his Sharingan, so once he finds the right person to copy from he will be fine. As for me, I have a couple of tricks up my sleeve that should help me to make it out of here in better standing then last time.

"Don't turn over the tests yet," Ibiki orders as the other proctors begin handing out the tests, "Now, as you may have noticed, the ratios of members in each team are a bit unbalanced. While most of you are the standard three man unit, there are a couple of you who have four members, some with just two and even a couple who have decided to take this test alone. Normally we would require all teams to have the standard three members, but we decided to spice things up this year. On the battlefield, you won't always have the luxury of having two additional members to watch your back. Or sometimes you might need a little extra muscle that three members just won't provide. Or perhaps additional people takes away some of your stealth. Whatever the case may be, we have allowed teams to be as low as one, to as high as four this year, to accurately simulate what might happen out in battle. There _are_ advantages and disadvantages to having more or less than three members, which you will soon discover. Now for the rules…"

A female proctor finally makes her way to my row and begins handing out the exams. But when she gets to my seat I notice that she "accidently" brushes her leg against mine and stares at me much longer then she needs to. There is also a faint tint of a blush upon her cheeks. Dattebayo…it looks like I have a fangirl. It's a good thing Hinata isn't here right now. I'm not sure how she would take it.

"The first exam will be a five part test, with each part being more difficult than the last…" Ibiki explains as he writes on the chalkboard, "The first rule is that each part of the exam has ten questions, with each question being worth a point each. This exam uses an addition system. You all start off with zero points and have to earn your points by answering the questions. So if you answer all ten questions correctly, you earn 10 points, but if you only answer eight questions correctly, then you earn eight points. Your goal is to get as high a test score as you possibly can…"

An addition system? That's definitely new…last time the exam ran on a subtraction system. But then again, there were only nine questions to answer as well as the "tenth" question which was really just about how much guts you had to not chicken out. But this time there are _fifty_ questions instead of ten, and instead of a subtraction system it's an _addition_ system. He's trying to test more than our ability to cheat well, but what?

"The second rule…" Ibiki continues, "This is a team test. Whether or not you pass or fail depends on the combined score of your teammates. Each team will compete to see how many points they can earn for each test. The third rule is that during the exam, anyone caught by the proctors doing anything sneaky or suspicious, such as _cheating,_ will have 2 points subtracted from their final score for every offense. Get caught cheating five times during any portion of the test, and you are automatically out of the exam. As shinobi trying to make it to Chuunin, be proud ninjas…"

"Wait a second!" A random exam participant shouts, "Do you mean five times for the entire exam period, or five times for each test?"

"Shut up, you don't have the right to question me!" Ibiki barks back, "You and your teammates only get four chances to get caught cheating for the entire duration of the test. Reach five and it's over for you!"

So only four times to screw up? Dattebayo, this is the same as last time…

"And the final rule…" Ibiki finalizes, "Those that don't answer any questions correctly, and those that don't earn enough points for each part of the exam, will be failed along with any teammates they might have…"

Kuso…looks like Sasuke was right…I won't be able to slip through the exam again with a blank test. This time I actually have to have some of the right answers…

"For the first part," Ibiki explains as he puts the chalk down, "You have to have a minimum score of five points. The first test is twenty minutes. Now, begin!"

I turn over my test paper, and nearly laugh at how _easy_ it is! All of that studying with Sasuke really paid off! Dattebayo, I don't even need to use my special tricks in order to complete this test! I answer all ten questions in about five minutes and place my pencil down, satisfied with the results. A grin crosses my face as I place my arms behind my head. I've always been an "understand the basic concepts" type of person. If you explain things in a way that I can pick up, then not only will I understand what you are talking about, but I'll be able to master them and put my own spin on them. One of the biggest examples is when I was learning the Rasengan. While I couldn't master the final step on my own at the time, I put a unique spin on it by using Kage Bunshin to divide up some of the work. Nowadays, I only need to use a Kage Bunshin when using the more powerful version of the Rasengan, the Oodama Rasengan.

"What's the matter?" Ibiki asks, a piercing glare present in his eyes, "Test too hard for you?"

"I finished already…" I answer back, not at all fazed by his intimidation tactics, "It was a lot easier than I thought it would be…"

"Oh really?" A sadistic smirk forms on Ibiki's lips as he approaches my seat, "Very well then…I shall _personally_ grade your test. Everyone else! Keep working! You still have about fifteen minutes left!"

This has nothing to do with finishing early, as there are a couple of other examiners in the room who finished this test around the same time that I did. Unbeknown to everyone else in the room with the sole exception of Sasuke, the reason why Ibiki decided to take my test for himself comes from a more private reason. In the last exam three years ago, Uzumaki Naruto, otherwise known as the _village idiot,_ had made a fool out of Morino Ibiki, head of the interrogation department, a special jounin…

Ibiki would never admit it, and he would try not to show it, but I saw right through him. You cannot deceive a trickster from birth. Ibiki got his kicks from intimidating people so badly that they would piss _and crap_ their pants, but what he probably didn't expect is that I wouldn't take the bait. Don't get me wrong; when I first took this test three years ago, I was terrified! I didn't know any of the answers, and test takers all around me were getting eliminated left and right! There was also the fact that if I failed, Sasuke and Sakura-chan would go down with me! If there is one thing I hate, it is being a burden to others! I refused to be a liability! And Ibiki had me cornered…

…Until he decided to stand in my way of being Hokage. Let's get one thing straight. _Nobody_ gets in my way of being Hokage, and if they try, they get crushed! Look at Kiba. He said he was going to be Hokage _before me,_ and I kicked his ass for it. The seat for Hokage is _mine,_ and if you want to take it, then you had better be strong enough to defeat me first!

But back to my main point…Ibiki had me beat until he revealed the _tenth_ question, saying that if I failed, that I would never get to take the Chuunin exam again in my lifetime. The minute Ibiki said that, all of his tricks, all of his tactics, they didn't work on me anymore. And as much as Ibiki had tried to frighten me, he realized that he just couldn't get under my skin anymore. And what was _worse,_ was that my awakened fervor had spread to the rest of the room. Left with no other option, Ibiki had no choice but to pass everyone who remained which if I remember correctly, was about 78.

But that wasn't the biggest disgrace to his ego no…It was the fact that I had passed the first part of the Chuunin exam…without answering a single question! Not a single question correctly, as that would have required me filling in something, but a blank page! The only thing that I had written on the test sheet was my name! Morino Ibiki had been outsmarted, outplayed, and unable to completely pierce the psyche of a mere twelve year old. But not just _any_ twelve year old mind you, but the one perceived to be the biggest simpleton in the entire village!

To be fair, I kinda _was_ a bit of a dumbass when it came to matters of a more scholarly level. And while Ero-sennin fixed most of that on the trip, even before I left, I had plenty in street smarts, basic concepts, and determination. At the time, I might not have been able to figure out that if 2(x) +8=18 that x is 5, but I _could_ transform into a busty woman that gave real girls a run for their money! My kanji might have been shitty, but I _knew_ which paths to take in the streets in order to outrun the chuunin after performing my daily pranks. Ibiki was slightly embarassed because the "dead last" had pulled a fast one on him. So this was why he was going to try and get his revenge on me somehow. Not in a vindictive manner mind you, but in a friendly competitive way.

As Ibiki returns to the front of the room with my test in hand, I rest my head on my desk. I will never claim to be Sakura-chan or Shikamaru, but that first test was a breeze! But then again, I remember that this is only the _first_ of five tests altogether. _Of course_ the first test would be easy! This was probably to hype me up and put me into a false sense of overconfidence so that when the second test comes along my pride really takes a fall due to the difficulty of it!

Well played, Ibiki. Well played. While this trick of yours would normally work, you forget that you're dealing with the #1 unpredictable shinobi in Konoha! Ever since I could walk I've been playing pranks upon the village! But now that I think about it even more…even if I _hadn'_t studied, I still would have aced that first test, simply because the questions gave residents of Konoha the home field advantage! For an outsider, they would tear out their hair trying to figure out who were the five Hokage's but for a resident? Please…considering that three of them were Senju's, it was almost a joke how simplistic this first test was to Konoha natives.

However, this test also served as a great example on the advantages and disadvantages of teammates. The more teammates you have, the more points you can earn, which keeps you in the exam longer, however the more teammates you have, the greater of a risk you have of being eliminated if one messes up too many times. Conversely, smaller teams have to get more questions correct in order to stay around, but also have less risk of being eliminated from other teammates. I also have a feeling that our team selection will come into play in the next part of the exam, if it is anything like the "Forest of Death" scenario three years ago.

"Time's up!" Ibiki roars, "Pencils down! The proctors will now come to collect your tests!"

I lift my head up from the desk as the proctors come around to collect our tests. With a minimum score of five points, I could have easily gotten five questions wrong and still passed, provided that Sasuke didn't get a zero on his test. But I don't just want to slide by this time, cause that would defeat the purpose of all of that studying that I did. My goal is to prove that I _do_ have a brain, and that I _do_ know how to use it given the right direction.

"Congratulations number 56!" Ibiki grins, as he holds my test up for all to see, "You earned a perfect score! As for the rest of you, congratulations on making it through the first of five tests! Nobody was eliminated yet! You are either extremely lucky or I underestimated you all. However, I will say this…the luck stops here! Proctors, hand out the second part!

No brief rest period between the first and second tests? Dattebayo…Ibiki, you are such a slave driver! But wait…! I have to remember that this exam isn't meant to test our knowledge, it's meant to see how well we can gather information under pressure! And by immediately giving us the next test right away without a rest period, our minds and bodies are likely to become more exhausted then usual so that in the later tests our focus will drop and we will become sloppier…

Heh…! Again Ibiki tried to pull a fast one on us! But I figured it out! Now that I know what Ibiki is trying to do, I just need to remain calm. I have the proper tools to get me the answers for the next four tests, so I can relax.

"For the second test," Ibiki says as the proctors deliver the next test, "You have twenty minutes to score a minimum of seven points. Begin!"

Minimum points of seven? That means Sasuke and I can only miss three questions each, or one of us can miss six while the other gets a perfect score. This second test I realize is very similar to the first test, with the only difference being that it doesn't give Konoha natives a home field advantage. Regardless, I still complete this test in about five minutes, forcing Ibiki to try and hide his frustration.

I'll say this again. I'm _not_ Sakura-chan or Shikamaru. I'm not the type of guy that could normally answer these types of questions without flinching or lots of preparation beforehand. I simply utilized a new "study method" that I am just now fully reaping the benefits from.

I notice Sasuke in the front row, Sharingan active, quickly writing out his answers. Sasuke wouldn't be a concern for the first part of this exam thanks to that kekkei genkai of his. No, _I_ was the one that determined whether we would pass or fail. The only reason why we have done well so far is because I haven't yet needed to cheat.

Which brings up an interesting point. When you want to go somewhere and an obstacle is blocking your path, you generally do one of two things. You either go through the obstacle, or you go around it. The main purpose of this test is to go _around_ the tree in the way, but instead I am pulling one of Sakura-chan's numbers and trying to go _through_ the tree. We are supposed to answer the questions correctly in order to advance to the next round, but if we don't have the answers, then the only way to obtain them is to try and steal them from someone else. Cheating increases our odds of staying in the game, but it also increases our risk of getting caught and getting eliminated. It was truly the ultimate gamble. But there _was_ another way out.

Don't cheat. Answer the questions correctly, and you will feel no need to cheat, thereby giving the proctors no reason to watch you. So how do you get the answers without resorting to cheating? Simple, you study your ass off. With my new study method, I was able to finish the first four tests before everyone else with perfect scores. It went without saying that this made me the new "target" to study off of, and things became interesting when several people got themselves eliminated trying to cheat off of me during tests three and four. The exam started off with 200 participants. Now it was down to 50. Dattebayo, this was definitely a more difficult first exam then last time, and we weren't even finished yet!

"Congratulations to those of you still remaining!" Ibiki grins as the proctors hand out the final tests, "For the past two hours, you have endured four trials designed to test your mind! But now, it comes to an end here! This final test will prove once and for all which of you are qualified to move on to the second exam! You have one hour to complete it! Begin!"

One hour? I wonder why this final test would be one hour when the first two were twenty minutes and the third and fourth one were forty minutes? I haven't done a one hour test since the first exam three years ago. This almost reminds me of the test from that time…

_Question number one: Solve the cryptogram!_

My eyes glance towards Ibiki where I am rewarded with a sadistic smile. Kuso…! This _is_ that same test from last time! And unlike last time, I didn't have Hinata next to me to copy from! Even with my new knowledge accumulated over three years, I _still_ can't answer any of these questions!

A mischievous smirk crosses my lips as I place my pencil on the desktop. I had played by the rules and diligently answered each question with knowledge gained from studying but _finally_ I would get the chance to show off how well I could cheat without getting caught! I _was_ a trickster after all!

The trick to cheating without getting caught was to be as ambiguous as possible. When others watch you, it shouldn't be obvious that you are cheating. That's why those with kekkei genkai like Sasuke faired the best in this exam. How could you call someone out for cheating simply because of their eye color or shape? How could you prove it? You couldn't, because the change in the eye doesn't necessarily scream "cheater"!

_"Because, unlike me and several others who will be there, __you__ don't have a kekkei genkai that you can use to help you get the answers! And before you say anything Naruto, your Kage Bunshin __won't__ help you in the test! In order to cheat without getting caught, all of our movements must be precise and subtle! And you are anything __but__ subtle! Even if you try concealing your fingers under the table, there is still the matter that creating Kage Bunshin leaves behind a brief residue of smoke! Furthermore, Kage Bunshin creates an identical copy of the __original__ user, which would be equivalent to putting a bull's eye target on your back! Using Kage Bunshin would be too obvious, that's why you can't use it!"_

When we had first started training for the Chuunin exam, Sasuke had said that I couldn't use Kage Bunshin to cheat for the first exam. Sadly, I had no choice but to admit that Sasuke was right. The main problem with Kage Bunshin was that it left behind a brief residue of smoke, hence the name "Kage" Bunshin. The clones themselves were not the issue but the brief smoke that was formed upon their creation. So in other words, if I could somehow summon my shadow clones _without_ the smoke, then I would be able to use them without any further complications.

And that presented two problems. The first, was _how_ was I going to summon my clones without the smoke and the second, was once summoned, _what_ would I have them do? In order to answer these questions, I first had to ask myself what were the qualities of Kage Bunshin? Well…Kage Bunshin clones basically acted as my double. They fought like I did, including having access to all of my jutsu. In addition, Kage Bunshin also allowed me to make some tasks easier, such as when I was learning Rasengan for the first time. Kage Bunshin also assisted in the creation of new jutsu such as the Naruto Rendan, and could also form a bridge for walking over cliffs, or as a ladder for climbing.

But none of those abilities would help in a written test. If only they could transfer information…

And that was when it hit me. One of the unique aspects of Kage Bunshin was that any information or experience they gathered was automatically transferred over to the original user when they dispelled. Kage Bunshin clones were dispelled when they either took a certain amount of damage, or when…_the user_ dispelled them himself! It was genius! If one of my clones read five pages out of a book, when it was dispelled, it would be like I read those five pages myself. So if fifty of my clones read those same pages, it would be like I read those five pages fifty times, more than enough times for me to commit the information to memory! And as I had learned from extensive use of the Shihou Happou Shuriken no Maki, any item that I am holding whenever I use Kage Bunshin is automatically copied, so I could have my clones read several different pages at once!

This was the basis of my study method. Have several clones read bits of information and dispel them, thereby allowing me to cram a lot of information in a short amount of time. And unlike usual cramming, I _wouldn't_ forget the information, since I would have literally read it enough times to memorize it!

But there was still one other issue to consider, and that was the smoke factor. Whenever I summoned my clones or dispelled them, there was always a brief residue of smoke. Kage Bunshin couldn't be performed without the smoke, as it was part of the foundation of the jutsu. But then I had asked myself. Instead of trying to conceal the smoke, why not conceal the clones? I really only needed to dispel the clones in order to obtain the information, so it didn't really matter where they were, just as long as they were within range for me to dispel them, yet still far enough that their smoke wasn't visible from my location.

So I had tried several tests. Leaving clones at home, I would then try dispelling them from Ichiraku, Hokage Tower, Hokage Monument, Ninja Academy, even the Uchiha Manor. To my immediate pleasure, I discovered that my clones were still within range of being dispelled from every location I tried. This meant that the hundred clones that had been studying in my basement since Hinata left my house last night would easily be able to be dispelled from this exam room! Heh…! And I'm supposed to be the village idiot?

I close my eyes and clasp my palms together, with my index fingers pointing to the sky. In the shinobi world this was the basic technique for dispelling genjutsu but to an outsider, it simply looked like I was concentrating or thinking really hard. This was where the subtlety came into play. I was cheating, but it didn't _look_ like I was cheating.

"_Kai!"_

An influx of information is immediately sent to my head. It was a good thing that I trained my mind for this weeks in advance; otherwise my brain would have been fried. There is only so much information that the human brain can absorb at a time.

I look back at my test paper, and now everything makes sense! So let's try this again!

_Question number one: Solve the cryptogram!_

A cryptogram was basically a message where you switched the letters around so it was undecipherable to all unless you could solve it. The first trick to solving a cryptogram is knowing what the most common letters in the alphabet are. Once that is accomplished, then you can solve the puzzle.

Let's see…swap this hiragana letter out for this one, then this one with another symbol, and we get…

"_As swift as the wind, as orderly as the forest, as fierce as the fire, as unshakeable as the mountain…"_

Heh…! Fūrinkazan! Anyway, let's move on to the next question!

_Question number two: Line B, seen in the picture, is the greatest possible distance shinobi can throw his shuriken from a distance of seven meters. For enemies who appear within the circumference of the shuriken's range, explain the attack options available using this distance. Show your work for how you came to your conclusion._

Three years ago I couldn't answer this question simply because this was a combination of good math and battle experience gained in the field. This just goes to show how much of a bookworm Sakura-chan is if she was able to solve this question three years ago with very little experience under her belt. But now that I have plenty of real experience, I can solve this question as well!

This question is subjective. There are too many unknown variables to be able to answer this question properly. Like for example, is it night or day? The vision of a human being is naturally cut in half as they cannot see as well under the stars. What is the weather condition? Is it raining? Sandstorm? Hail? Heatwave? Thunderstorm? Heavy winds? What sort of jutsu does the attacker know? Katon based? Fūton? Is the attacker on top of a tree or on even ground? Is it a regular shuriken or a fuuma shuriken?

The correct answer is that there _isn't _a correct answer, due to several factors that could change the circumstances. The next seven questions are indeed harder than the first two, but I am able to work my way through all of them. That just leaves the "fiftieth" question, which won't be asked until the last fifteen minutes of this test.

Kuso…my head hurts so bad right now…no doubt it was from dispelling a hundred clones that had crammed for several hours at once. Lifting my head up from my desk I can see that I wasn't the only one feeling drained and about ready to collapse. Several of the test takers were at the end of their rope and even Sasuke looks like he is in pain. No doubt it was from using the Sharingan for extended periods of time.

This was the true power of Ibiki…he didn't _need_ to use a kunai or jutsu to get to you. He hasn't laid a hand on any of us, and yet we are all under his mercy. It matters not how many jutsu you know or how conditioned your body is, if your mind can't function properly, it's all over. Ibiki knows this, and has mastered it to a level that he has no equal. Not even Kakashi-sensei can match Ibiki in this level of sadism.

"How are you all feeling?" Ibiki asks, as he stands up from his chair, "Ready to call it quits?"

"You sadist bastard…" Several of the test takers groan, "You are as cruel as they come!"

"Thank you!" Ibiki grins as he walks towards the chalkboard, "Now it's time to put all of this to rest. All you have to do is answer this last question and you are home free. However, this question is _special._ If you answer correctly then you get to move on to the second stage of the exam. If you answer _wrong,_ then you automatically fail. Feel free to take the next five to ten minutes to stretch."

I do just that and stand up to get the kinks out of my limbs. Dattebayo, I feel so drained! I can barely keep my eyes awake! But I won't allow myself to fall asleep until I am certain that Sasuke and I have walked out of here ready to advance to the next stage!

"Congratulations to all of you for making it this far," Ibiki begins after ten minutes have passed, "It is time for the final question. You are on a mission, and one of your teammates gets captured. You go after them and are offered a choice by the enemy. You can have your teammate back if you give up a scroll containing secrets of your village. What do you do?"

Kuso…! Ibiki was truly as sadistic as they come to ask a question such as this! What do you do? Do you sacrifice your comrade, or do you sacrifice your country?

"None of the above!" I shout, slamming my fist against my desk, "I won't sacrifice my teammates, but I won't sacrifice my home either!"

"How is that possible?" Ibiki wonders, "How will you save your home without sacrificing your teammates?"

"I'll fight with all of my might until I bring my teammate back home, and then continue the mission!" I proclaim, slamming both palms down now, "In the world of shinobi, those who don't follow orders and go against the mission are garbage! But those who don't look out for their comrades are lower than that! The only way to accomplish both goals is to keep fighting! The easy answer is not always the best one! If something sounds too good to be true, then it probably is!"

"But the mission is timed," Ibiki continues, "You only have a set amount of time to complete your mission. Do you intend to tell me that you would jeopardize the success of the mission by going after your comrade?"

"Even if I complete the objective of the mission," I speak, "If I did it by sacrificing my teammate, then the mission would _still_ be a failure! The only way that the mission can still succeed without my teammate is if they die in battle from injuries attempting to protect me, cause then they would have died for the pride of their country and nakama! I don't care how many of these stupid questions you give me; I'm going to become Chuunin! And then I'll become Jounin! And finally, Hokage! So give up on making me give up! Nothing you say will change my mind, dattebayo!"

"How do the rest of you feel?"

"We agree with that guy!" The rest of the room bellows, pointing at me, "How can you say you have pride in your country if you are willing to throw away your teammates like they are garbage?! If that is what it takes to become Chuunin, then I don't want to be one!"

"Heh..." Ibiki snorts as he writes on the chalkboard, "I guess there is no use postponing it any longer. You all pass! Yes, in the world of shinobi, the mission is indeed important, but not at the sacrifice of your comrades in arms! This final question was the _true_ test of the first exam."

"Then what about the other 49 questions?!" Someone yells, "Are you saying that they weren't important?!"

"Those initial questions were important as well…" Ibiki continues, as all of the windows are opened, letting in a pleasant breeze, "Being a Chuunin is about intelligence. Chuunin often have to make decisions that could put their entire squad in jeopardy, or go to places that are trapped. A genin simply follows orders, but a Chuunin has to give them. The Chuunin is the one responsible for bringing everyone back home safely, and ensuring that the mission was a success. A Chuunin has to have leadership. A genin prides his muscles, but a Chuunin prides his mind. And those who don't know how to think will never have what it takes to become a Chuunin!"

I understand completely what Ibiki is talking about. Three years ago, Shikamaru was the only one out of the Konoha Twelve to become a Chuunin. Strength wise, I would say that he was the weakest of the males in the Konoha Twelve, yet he still became a Chuunin before anybody else! Shikamaru advanced before all of us because he used the greatest ninja tool that one can have, his mind! Mastery of the mind can allow you to do things that you never thought were possible!

Minna! Watch me closely! Little by little, I'll catch up to you all! Then, Uzumaki Naruto will surpass you!

"Your next challenge awaits you in the forest of death!" Ibiki concludes as the door is opened, "Follow our guides and they will take you there! Best of luck!"

"Yatta!" I shout, happy to finally be out of this stuffy room after three hours of torture, "Sasuke! We did it!"

"Do you have to be so loud?" Sasuke grunts, rubbing his eyes, "My head is killing me! And how did you answer all of those questions so quickly without cheating? We both know you don't have Sakura's intelligence…"

"I would be interested to know as well…" Ibiki speaks, as he approaches us, "Three years ago, you couldn't answer any of the questions on that test and left it completely blank! But this time, I would have to say that you were the best student in class! None of the proctors could get anything on you! So either you learned how to cheat efficiently or you…"

"Studied until I felt like I would hurl?" I answer, sending shocked looks upon their faces. Looks like they weren't expecting me to confirm the other possibility, "Look, I'm _aware_ of my reputation in the village. Uzumaki Naruto is supposed to be an idiot who doesn't know anything besides eating Ichiraku Ramen, wearing bright orange, and pulling pranks. Did it ever occur to anybody that I _like_ wearing bright orange? And I like ramen and pranks, so what? Those might be core concepts of me, but they aren't _all_ that there is to me! As Kakashi-sensei always says, look underneath the underneath. Find the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings. Nothing is ever what is seems."

To be technical, yes I _did_ cheat on the fifth test of the first exam. But if you want to _really_ get technical, then no, I didn't cheat, as all of the information used on the test came from my own brain. The amount of studying that I did in three weeks was equivalent to about a year. I worked my ass off for this knowledge, and I'll be damned if anyone is going to take this away from me! I know I'm not Shikamaru! I know I'm not Sakura-chan! But I can change! I can do anything that I want if I'm just willing to try! It's not about what you were in the past! It's about what you wish for in the future, and what you are working towards in the present!"

"You've really grown over three years," A genuine smile crosses Ibiki's face as he places a hand on my left shoulder, "With that mindset, I know that you'll make Chuunin this time around! Now you two better get going, Anko can get "playful" if you do something to tick her off."

"Don't remind me," I snort, suddenly remembering when that crazy snake lady cut my neck and started licking my blood. "Hey, do we have time to stop for a bowl at Ichiraku?"

Sasuke slaps the back of my head, and the both of us laugh almost immediately. Yeah, it was best that we get all of the humor and jokes out of the way now, cause where we were headed next, there would be no time for joy, there would be no time for laughter, all that would remain, is death…

_-Hyuuga Hinata-_

Naruto-kun…I wonder how you are fairing?

I had just received the news from Tsunade-sama that Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san had passed the first exam with flying colors. In fact, from what I had heard, Naruto-kun had scored higher than anyone else in the exam room without resorting to cheating!

I was elated to hear such news about my beloved. While I'll admit that Naruto-kun was never an intellectual, that didn't mean that he was _stupid._ I have always known that Naruto-kun could do anything he wanted to if he just set his mind on it and found the proper channel to do so. I am certain that the rest of the ensemble known as the "Konoha Twelve" are flabbergasted at the deed Naruto-kun had accomplished. They are his nakama yes, but Naruto-kun's past stigma still haunts him to this very day. Naruto-kun is still seen as a nitwit, a simpleton…

When I was but a young child, many who knew about my crush had asked me what it was that I saw in Naruto-kun. Why would I desire to be connected with one who seemed to be deficient in the essentials to exist in society? What did Naruto-kun have that other men lacked?

The answer was Naruto-kun's drive, his ambition. If you knocked him down, he would get back up and try again. Until there was no more energy left in his body Naruto-kun would not give up. Naruto-kun acknowledged his faults, and did his very best to try and make them his assets. Naruto-kun was that carp that could do nothing but splash around, but yearned to one day climb that steep mountain and become a mighty dragon.

And that was why I loved him. Naruto-kun, how I wish I could be there with you right now. How I yearn to hold you close and allow you access to my luscious breasts. You have indeed worked hard to pass the first exam with such decisiveness. And as soon as the entire exam is over, I shall give you the greatest treasure that I possess…my essence…

"Dearest sister of mine, father requests your presence in the sparring room…"

"Understood,"

As I followed my younger sister through the hallways, I couldn't help but find it odd that father had sent for me to meet him in the sparring room. Father doesn't usually train at this time of day. Normally he would be in his office. But as I looked at Hanabi dressed in the sacred Hyuuga training attire, I started to realize that it had something to do with her.

"Glad you could join us Hinata," my father Hyuuga Hiashi speaks as one of the clan aides hands me another copy of the sacred training gear. I had suspected that I would somehow get strung into this, "Put this on and step inside the ring. It is time for your trial to begin."

My eyes widen at my father's words. Trial? What was going on?

"Trial?" I inquire, suddenly noticing the audience surrounding the room, the clan elders in particular. The clan elders _never_ made their presence known unless it was official business regarding the future of the clan. So for the clan elders to be present and for Hanabi to be dressed in the same gear that I am about to put on, "Don't tell me…"

An ominous aura forms in the pit of my stomach as the complete silence of the room seems to eat away at my soul. Inside my head, deep within the darkest recess of my mind, I always _knew_ that this day would present itself. I had anticipated that the clock was ticking and that one day I would have to prove that I was _strong enough _to fight for my beliefs, _wise enough_ to be able to keep the clan's interest a top priority, and _compassionate enough_ to keep the Hyuuga seen in a positive light towards our neighbors.

A dressing curtain is immediately formed around my body as a couple of clan aides assist me in removing my clothing. I had assumed that this event would take place when Hanabi was a bit older, but it would seem that the clan elders and father have gotten impatient. And while my growth has indeed been noted over three years, there was still the fact that Hanabi was seen as the clan favorite.

The dressing curtain is pulled down as the aides place the sacred battle gauntlets over my hands. Now fully dressed, I start to walk towards the sacred battle ring, wondering if I am prepared for this rite of passage or not.

No! I cannot doubt myself now! Naruto-kun would never give up in a situation like this, and you shall not either!

With newfound resolve, I feel my eyes sharpen as I step inside the sacred ring and stand across from my sister, wishing that this event didn't have to take place.

"We have postponed this long enough…" My father speaks, as both Hanabi and I shift our bodies into defensive stances, "It is time to see who is _truly_ worthy of being clan head…"

_-Uzumaki Naruto-_

Ossu! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo! And Sasuke and I have our work cut out for us in the second stage of the Chuunin exam!

"I'm Mitarashi Anko, proctor of the second exam! Make your peace with whatever god you believe in, cause some of you won't make it out of here alive!"

But Sasuke and I are not the _only_ ones that have a challenge on our hands, for it seems that Hinata also has a trial that she must face!

"Dearest sister of mine! Now is the time for Konoha to know that it is _I,_ Hyuuga Hanabi who is the true heir of the Hyuuga! Ohohohohoho!"

"I didn't want it to be like this Hanabi, but you leave me no other alternative…very well then, I accept your challenge!"

You don't want to miss all of the action, so make sure you tune in next time for Naruto Shippuden: Trial of the Hyuuga! Hinata versus Hanabi!

"Naruto! I could use your help over here!"

I'm on it Sasuke! Let's show them all what the last of the Konoha Twelve can really do! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

_-Sarutobi Konohamaru-_

My name is Sarutobi Konohamaru! And I'm going to become Shichidaime, kore! Why Shichidaime? Because Naruto-nichan is going to be Rokudaime! So to make sure that happens, I have to complete every mission that is given to me!

When a shinobi accepts a mission, they must make sure that they complete it thoroughly! There can be no mistakes, for failure can mean death! That is the life of a ninja, always enveloped within the shadows!

My current client has asked for me to retrieve an important package from the bathhouse! I was told that what I was looking for was hidden in a red bag! If I completed my mission properly, the reward would be some chakra paper!

Chakra paper is great, cause it can tell you what your elemental affinity is! But Ebisu-sensei won't give me any, no matter how many times I ask, cause he says he wants me to "learn the basics" first! So this is my chance to get some! I can't fall behind Naruto-nichan! He _is_ my rival afterall!

"Here is the red bag that you've asked for," I report, giving my client the package that he had requested, "I've fulfilled my end of the deal! Now pay up and give me that chakra paper!"

"As promised!" my client grins, as he gives me my reward, "I look forward to using your services more in the future, Konohamaru!"

"Then I'll be off!" I say, waving away. I really wanted to go home and check my element. Maybe I'll share some with Moegi and Udon as well, "Thanks for the paper!"

Another rule of being a shinobi is that no matter what, you are not supposed to inquire about any items you are delivering unless it is in the job description. Doing so is considered a breach of contract. Grandpa taught me that.

"There he is!" I hear from the bathhouse, "There is the pervert that has been taking nude photos of us!"

I quickly hide behind a bush upon hearing those female voices. Another rule of being a ninja is that you never want to remain visible, or else you'll get caught and suffer the consequences.

"Tsunade!" My client, also known as Jiraiya of the Sannin speaks, "It…it wasn't me! Some kid is the one that took the pictures and stored them inside the bag!"

"Kid?" The Hokage asked, "What kid? I don't see anybody here but you!"

"Where did he go? He was _just_ right there! I tried to stop him and return these to you!"

"Perhaps my last warning wasn't clear enough, _Jiraiya…"_ The Hokage said, as she cracks her knuckles. Something tells me that I might need to find a doctor for Jiraiya-sama real soon, "Perhap's breaking five of your ribs wasn't enough to get the message across, so I'll break _six_ of them this time…"

"Tsunade! Have mercy! It was only a game! I was jus—Itai!"

Sugoi…I never knew that the human body could bend like that…I would help him, but I'm not ready to die yet. The final rule of being a ninja is knowing when to retreat. This would be one of those times.

Yes it is rough being a ninja, but as the Sannin have just demonstrated, you have to be prepared to put your life on the line at all times! I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru signing off! Sayonara!


End file.
